Forbidden Attraction
by Bellatrix Monserratt
Summary: Para Hermione Granger todo cambió desde que dejó de llamar por su apellido a cierto rubio de ojos grises. ¿Estar enamorado de una sangre sucia? eso jamás en la familia Malfoy...pero Draco hará por una vez lo que le dicta el corazón y no la tradición. R&R.
1. Attraction interdite

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Forbidden**** attraction**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

**Intro: Esto no es correcto….¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?...porque….no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…..¿y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?...yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!...**

_*Si ya habías leído este capítulo te informo que tan solo modifique el summary y el Por, que aparece arriba ya que cambie de Pen Name (más información en el siguiente cap. ó probablemente ya te mandé un mensaje privado)_

**Capítulo I: Attraction interdite**

Y aquí estoy yo, como siempre, en la biblioteca. Aún faltaba para los exámenes finales y mucho, apenas había empezado Octubre pero no me quería atrasar en ninguna asignatura. Es el último año y aunque muchos creen que eso significa relajarse yo no soy una de ellos, nunca he sido de ese pensamiento y este, mi último año, no será la excepción. El hecho de haberles borrado la memoria a mis padres aún me pesa y mi forma de compensárselos, aunque no lo sepan, es dando lo mejor de mí en Hogwarts.

Desde que volvimos casi todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, casi pues aún hay algunos que están nerviosos todo el tiempo, y más después que a alguien se le ocurriera decir que había vuelto a ver sangre en los muros de la escuela ¡Por Dumbledore! Eso es estúpido, por suerte los profesores habían castigado al alarmista y calmado a todo el mundo.

"Hermione…."

"¿Hmmmm?..." y al levantar la cabeza ahí estaba, la persona que diario a la misma hora me venía a recoger para ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la escuela "Ronald…."

"¿Terminaste? Bueno, tu sabes no había tarea pero ¿terminaste de estudiar? Porque es lo que se espera de la mejor alumna de Hogwarts"

A pesar de todo, aún no podía entender como era que aún ahora siendo _novios_ me hacía sus bromas pero al mismo tiempo se retractaba o las suavizaba, agradecía el gesto pero era raro de alguna forma, como si aún no hubiera la suficiente confianza siendo que yo ya le había expresado que no siempre me enojaba con sus bromas hacía mi.

"Claro…y si, ya termine, ayúdame a devolver los libros y nos iremos"

"Desde luego….ehm…."

"¿Si?"

"Es solo que…."

"Ronald dímelo"

"Me tope con Ginny y Luna cuándo venía hacía acá, les dije que hoy iríamos a dar una vuelta por el puente, tu sabes, sé que te gusta estar ahí, el caso es que me preguntaron si nos podían acompañar junto con Harry y Neville…."

"Eso me parece una buena idea, hace tiempo que no salimos todos juntos ¿no te parece?...¿donde los veremos? ¿están esperando afuera o…..?"

Y por la cara que puso supe que si bien le habían preguntado, él se había negado a que estuvieran con nosotros, y al tiempo que me preguntaba por qué llegaron a mí dos posibles respuestas y una me agradaba menos que la otra.

"Ronald….."

"Es solo que…yo creí que te enojarías si aceptaba sin preguntártelo"

Ok, fue lo que yo creía peor y si asumió que me enojaría no sabe lo que desato ahora.

"¡Ronald Weasley en que forma creíste que yo…..!"

"¿Por favor, podrían llevar sus conflictos amorosos a otra parte?"

Ambos nos giramos hacía la persona que me había interrumpido.

"Habemos algunos que tratamos de estudiar un poco"

"Escucha Malfoy esto no es de tu incumbencia"

"Lo es cuándo están perturbando mi área de estudio y justamente enfrente de mí"

"Nadie te dijo que escucharas….."

"Silencio los dos…vámonos de aquí, Draco tiene razón, la biblioteca no es lugar para platicar"

Y mientras Malfoy alzaba una ceja y le sonreía a Ron con suficiencia yo camine a la salida esperando ser seguida por él o por lo menos alejarme de ese par. Necesitaba respirar y tranquilizarme antes de seguir hablando con _mi novio._

"¡Hermione espera!...espérame por favor" estaba tratando de darme alcance pero yo no disminuía mi paso, no era bueno hablar con él estando tan enojada.

"Ronald….¿Cómo es posible que hayas pensado eso de mi?" lo dije casi en un suspiro pues no pretendía hacer público que _mi novio_ me tenía en concepto de una gruñona.

"¿Desde cuándo Malfoy tiene la razón?"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a alejar a las personas así?" si creía que se iba a librar queriéndose salir por la tangente estaba muy equivocado y eso solo me hacía enojar más y subir más mi tono de voz.

"Contéstame…y ¿desde cuándo le dices Draco?"

"¡NO ME QUIERAS CAMBIAR EL TEMA!" me voltee para enfrentarlo directamente lo cual hizo que casi chocara conmigo y que prácticamente todos los que estaban alrededor de nosotros nos miraran con atención "¡NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ESO SINO DE TU ACTITUD!"

A lo lejos escuche un: 'seguro que terminan envíenle una lechuza a Cormac McLaggen'

"Idiotas…." Como si aún terminando con Ronald yo considerara volver a salir con Cormac "a veces aún resultas exasperante Ronald"

Y nuevamente me di la vuelta rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Y esta vez no fue detrás de mí y yo no me moleste en voltear para saber si se había quedado parado ahí o se había ido a otro lado.

Estas situaciones eran más comunes cada vez, y no entendía porque. Yo amaba a Ronald pero el que me siguiera viendo como una mandona a la que había que pedirle permiso para todo me entristecía y enojaba al mismo tiempo, mejor que nadie él debería saber que no era así.

Entrando a la sala común lo primero que vi fue a Harry y Ginny abrazados en el sofá leyendo un libro, no pude evitar las lagrimas que comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas y los sollozos que salían de mi boca y en cuánto levantaron la vista aún con una sonrisa en sus labios corrí hacía las escaleras queriendo escapar del mundo y refugiarme en mi habitación.

No me importo que Harry me gritara queriendo saber que pasaba o que Ginny intentara ir tras de mí, no quería hablar tan solo quería desaparecer, pues una vez más una tarde que prometía ser buena había terminado en una completa desilusión. Y no estaba segura si la causante había sido yo.

* * *

><p>"Hermione…..Hermione…."<p>

Lentamente comenzó a pestañear tratando de reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba.

"¿Harry?"

"Si, despierta, te traje algo para comer"

"Tú…..no deberías estar aquí, son los dormitorios de las chicas"

"Mmmm…..he infringido reglas peores además estoy seguro que la Profesora McGonagall entenderá" mientras decía esto le acerco una pieza de pan

"Si, puede ser…" tomo lo que Harry le ofrecía pues ciertamente tenía hambre "¿De dónde lo has sacado?"

"¿Del comedor?"

"Pero aún no es la hora de la cena"

"Hermione…¿sabes qué hora es?"

Automáticamente se sentó en su cama asustada y volteo hacía la ventana comprobando que el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

"Pero…..¿cuánto tiempo he dormido?"

Harry le dedico una mirada dulce mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Eso no importa, también te he traído esto…" sacando un pequeño frasco de la bolsa de su pantalón "Luna lo ha conseguido con la enfermera, me dijo que era posible que te doliera la cabeza cuándo despertaras"

"¿Y ella como….?"

"Dice que los vio en el pasillo y cuándo venias a la sala común, dice que te veías bastante alterada así que supuso que te dolería la cabeza por tanto esfuerzo por contener tus emociones y por eso ha ido a conseguir un remedio"

"Oh….." así que finalmente si había hecho una gran escena "le agradeceré en cuánto la vea"

"Hermione….." y él no sabía cómo preguntar qué había pasado entre ella y su amigo "no es la primera vez que te veo así o que encuentro a Ron queriendo practicar con las bludger él solo"

"Eso es estúpido de su parte, ya le he dicho que se va a lastimar"

"Sabes a que me refiero"

"Harry….es solo que….cada vez peleo más con Ronald, y no sé si en verdad es su culpa o es mía y a veces creo que…."

Sin poder terminar la frase se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Harry se acerco más a ella y la abrazo tratando de consolarla, se sentía mal pues al ser los dos sus mejores amigos en ocasiones se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

"Todo esto…..es muy difícil Harry….y ni siquiera ha venido a verme….."

"Sabes bien que Ron es muy despistado y esta igual de confundido que tú, deben hablar bien, este periodo no está bien, no les sirve de nada a ninguno es mejor que aclaren todo de una vez por todas"

"Es difícil, cuándo lo intento evade el tema…o simplemente me da la razón…..¿sabes….lo frustrante que es eso?"

"¿Él por que se enojo?"

"Porque…..porque esta celoso, y sin motivos"

"¿Celoso? ¿De quién?"

"….."

"¿?"

"….."

"Malfoy, ¿cierto?"

"Se enojo porque le dije Draco….es una exageración"

"Si, pero debes admitir que es raro que se estén llevando tan bien"

Abruptamente se separo de Harry y lo vio intensamente a los ojos.

"Tú…no le has dicho sobre la vez que Draco y yo….."

"No no, claro que no, eso lo inquietaría mucho"

"¿Seguro Harry? Porque si le dijiste algo por eso reacciono así hace rato"

"¡Hermione no! Conozco a Ron y sé que no debo decirle nada…además no ha vuelto a pasar ¿cierto?"

"Cierto…." Y dicho esto se levanto de la cama y le dio la espalda a Harry "además aunque Ronald lo supiera no tiene motivos para enojarse así, no pueden prohibirme hablar con alguien"

"Yo no te estoy prohibiendo nada, y tampoco Ron, solo es que…..bueno tú sabes cómo es él"

"Si…." Dio un gran suspiro y se volteó nuevamente con Harry "Gracias por venir a verme Harry"

"De nada, en caso de que quieras más comida Ginny te ha dejado un poco más en la sala común, tal vez deberías saber que Ron tampoco fue a cenar así que supongo que están en el mismo barco, por decirlo de forma muggle"

"Gracias…yo, lo buscare en la mañana, Luna tenía razón, si me duele la cabeza así que lo mejor será que me vuelva a dormir"

"Está bien" se acerco a ella y la abrazo, mientras le sonreía le metió el frasco en la bolsa de su pantalón y se dio media vuelta para salir de su habitación.

Hermione se acerco a la ventana y recargo su frente en el frío cristal, frustrada golpeo con el puño cerrado el vidrio, no sabía que pensar, al principio de las peleas se decía que era una etapa, una prueba que debían superar para fortalecer la relación pero ahora tras meses de lo mismo se preguntaba si no era ya una batalla perdida.

Era muy conveniente que las que se suponían serían sus compañeras de habitación hubieran decidido dejar la escuela el mes pasado, en momentos como ese agradecía que nadie la viera en ese estado tan deplorable además que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin estar escondiéndose o aguantando las críticas.

Y ese mismo pensamiento la acompaño cuándo de la nada, en esa noche sin estrellas un pequeño destello capto su mirada, como si fuese una pequeña estrella que brillaba especial y solamente para ella, inconscientemente sonrió al ver que cada vez se acercaba más a ella, aquella ya tan bien conocida señal en forma de estrella que cada vez se veía más clara y cercana a ella.

Relajo la mano en puño que tenía sobre el cristal y poco a poco se separo de él, y tal como esperaba aquél hechizo luminoso atravesó su ventana y una vez dentro se coloco enfrente de ella y justo en cuánto Hermione coloco su palma abierta debajo de él, comenzó a caer en forma de cascada de polvo blanco luminoso, al terminar, ella aún con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios colocó su palma a la altura de sus labios y soplo lentamente para que frente a ella se comenzará a formar aquél mensaje que traía consigo la 'pequeña estrella'.

_**Tenemos que hablar, ¿lo recuerdas? Te veré en el campo de Quidditch.**_

¿Quien se creía que era para darle órdenes? ¿De verdad creía que tras causar una discusión ella iría sin más a su encuentro?

Y lo peor era que sabía que ni siquiera lo había mandado desde su dormitorio, no claro que no, él seguramente ya estaba ahí esperándola.

Suspiro frustrada sabiendo que en realidad si debían hablar y ella quería ir a su encuentro. Como si no tuviera ya suficientes conflictos mentales ahora le añadía el hecho de preguntarse por que sonreía cada que le llegaban esta pequeñas 'notas'.

Mientras se colocaba un suéter y se metía la varita en la bota miro de reojo una vez más el mensaje que ya se estaba desvaneciendo, era simple pero efectivo, corto pero preciso y sin duda el remitente sabía bien que sin necesidad de poner nada más que su inicial ella sabía a la perfección quien se lo había mandado.

"Draco…."

**Continuara…..**

**Hola a todos….! Uff esta historia me llego en un momento de inspiración mientras leía un fic RosexAlbus, el hecho de haber visto la última película de HP también influyo en esto y simplemente debía escribirlo.**

**Es la priemra historia que escribo en esta sección, espero resulte bien.**

**A mis lectores de otras historias una disculpa enorme pues bien se que debería estar actualizando mi fic 'No hay imposibles' pero es que ahhhhh tengo un mega bloqueo y supongo es debido a que ya está llegando a su fin :( PROMETO ACTUALIZAR EN MÁXIMO 2 SEMANAS.**

**Y a mis nuevos lectores les agradezco haber leído esta historia que espero sea de su agrado :)**

**Sin más les suplico me dejen un review pues no saben que tan alentador es para uno como escritor recibir su hermosos comentarios 3 3**

**Revieeewww…!**

**Actualizo lo más pronto que pueda ;)**

**Bella**


	2. Attrait Perdus

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Forbidden**** attraction**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

**Intro: Esto no es correcto….¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?...porque….no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…..¿y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?...yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!...**

_**N.A: Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior soy nueva en esta sección así que me estoy informando en internet, foros, y algunos pasajes de los libros, por favor si cometo algún error o incongruencia muy grande (ya que obvio para esta historia habrá cosas que no coincidan para hacer mejor la trama) por favor notifíquenmelo para poder mejorar esta historia.**_

**Capítulo II: Attrait Perdus**

"Draco, ¿me estás escuchando?"

"…"

"Draco…"

"…"

"¡Draco!"

"¿Por qué demonios gritas Pansy?"

"Te estoy hablando y no me haces caso"

"Eso no justifica que grites"

"Pues respóndeme…hay veces en que siento que para ti, esto no significa nada"

El rubio observo como Pansy se levantaba de su lado al tiempo que envolvía su cuerpo con la sabana y comenzaba a recoger su ropa esparcida por la habitación. Esto le dio oportunidad de respirar profundo varias veces para tranquilizarse antes de preguntar:

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿No es obvio? Regresaré a Hogwarts ya que es bastante evidente que no te importa mi presencia aquí"

"No te quieras poner sentimental, no va contigo"

"¡No! Lo que no va conmigo es que cada vez que estamos juntos me ignores después de haber hecho el amor"

¿Hacer el amor? Ellos no hacían el amor, satisfacían sus deseos y necesidades pero nada más que eso. Él nunca había tenido un sentimiento profundo por ella y se lo había dejado claro desde el principio aunque lo cierto era que no sabía aún que había hecho él para que ella se hubiera enamorado de esa manera.

Si bien era linda lo que le restaba atractivo, a su criterio, era su carácter tan arrogante, seco y explosivo; y esta era uno de las razones por la cual, cómo él lo veía lo que tenían era una relación basada en sexo y que nunca sería algo más, para él no suponía ningún problema pero comenzaba a preguntarse si Pansy aún lo veía de la misma manera.

"¿Qué tanto me ves?" estaba terminando de acomodar su blusa y empezando a colocarse una corbata verde para enmarcar el cuello y el camino de tres botones que había dejado sin abrochar, no le había pasado desapercibido que durante todo el tiempo que le llevo vestirse, Malfoy no le había quitado los ojos de encima e internamente se alegraba pues al parecer su escote había sufrido el efecto deseado "¿No has tenido suficiente por hoy?"

Enarcando una ceja y sentándose en la orilla de la cama comenzó a ponerse sus bóxers y le contesto fría y burlonamente:

"No siempre que te veo me provocas"

Ofendida y decepcionada terminó de ajustar su corbata.

"Eres un cretino Draco, me voy, no vale la pena discutir siempre por lo mismo"

Rápidamente Malfoy se acercó a su gabardina, sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo _Colloportus_a la puerta para impedir que Pansy saliera del cuarto.

Ésta al verse imposibilitada de deshacer el hechizo ya que había olvidado su varita en Hogwarts, empezó a jalar fuertemente el picaporte de la puerta hacía ella y después de varios intentos fallidos se volteó furiosa hacía el causante.

"No es divertido Draco, ¡déjame salir!, sabes que deje mi varita en mi dormitorio"

Ignorándola termino de vestirse y solo hasta que se hubiera colocado su gabardina se volteó hacía ella que aún seguía en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, estaba seguro que lo estaba maldiciendo pero como siempre le tenía sin cuidado pues bien sabía cómo arreglarlo. Sin decir ni una sola palabra se acerco a ella y una vez frente a frente la obligo a pegar su espalda a la puerta poniendo sus dos manos a sus costados.

En un vano intento por marcar distancia, Pansy pegó lo más que pudo su espalda y brazos a la puerta, que estúpida había sido al haber olvidado su varita. Malfoy sabía bien lo que provocaba en ella cuándo la acorralaba así, sus pupilas dilatadas la delataban.

Lentamente acerco sus labios a su barbilla y comenzó a trazar el contorno hacía su oreja, y luego hacía el otro lado, lo hizo una vez más y paró en el lóbulo de su oreja el cual empezó a morder.

"Draco, para…"

"¿Segura?"

Con fuerza unió sus bocas y pegó su cuerpo al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y la despegaba de la puerta. La siguió besando mientras sacaba su varita y quitaba el hechizo que antes le había puesto.

Se separo un poco de ella y preguntó cuándo era que había empezado a aburrirse de esta situación y en cuanto sintió que ella subía las manos queriendo empezar a jugar con su cabello decidió que era suficiente.

"Pansy Pansy Pansy…ya deberías saber que no me gusta comer de lo mismo dos veces en un día"

"¿Qué?" abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dejo caer sus brazos a los lados "¿Cómo te atreves a…?"

"Adiós Pansy_" _la apartó de él y salió del cuarto.

Debía ir a su casa antes de volver a Hogwarts, le había prometido a su madre cenar con ellos una vez a la semana y ya que estaba fuera de la escuela debía aprovechar, desde la guerra de Hogwarts su madre se había vuelto más sobre-protectora mientras que por el otro lado su padre se había vuelto más distante.

Mientras caminaba hacía su casa se empezó a cuestionar sino había sido demasiado duro con Pansy, pero si así era ¿Por qué siempre lo volvía a buscar? ¿Sería cierto eso de que a las mujeres les gustaba que las trataran mal? Que estúpido era eso.

Suspiro y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, de todos modos no era algo que le interesara mucho y tenía mejores cosas en que pensar y todas iban dirigidas a una persona que nada tenía que ver con Pansy.

"Granger…"

¿Cómo es que ella había empezado a estar en su mente? Sabía desde _cuándo, _fue un día antes de iniciar los cursos, estaba seguro que no habría nadie más que él en los terrenos de Hogwarts y mucho menos esperaba encontrarla en el bosque prohibido abrazándose a sí misma a la orilla del río, al llamarla, ésta se había levantado y volteado con miedo por haber sido descubierta pero también furia. Sin pensárselo mucho alzo su varita y le lanzó un _Everte Statum_ y aunque al principió se sorprendió rápidamente lo contra-resto con _Crepto Relampagus_. Granger no estaba concentrada así que no lo había lanzado directamente hacía él y fue fácil de evitar sin usar todo el poder de su contra-hechizo.

Cuándo el silencio se hubiera apoderado del lugar nuevamente, el enojo comenzó a crecer en su interior ¿Cómo se atrevía a atacarlo sin motivo?, estaba a punto de gritárselo cuándo se dio cuenta que estaba completamente empapada, desde los tenis hasta su cabello que se le pegaba a las mejillas y la frente y estaba temblando ligeramente, no era para menos, hacía mucho aire, incluso él traía su gabardina y un suéter.

Se rio al recordar la escena, había estallado en carcajadas sin poderlo evitar, era tan divertido verla de esa forma que ni siquiera podía preguntarle que le había pasado y eso solo hizo que las mejillas de Hermione se tornaran de rojo y frunciera el ceño aún más. Aún entre risas se había dado la vuelta quitándose la gabardina con la intención de ofrecérsela pero antes de hacerlo sintió que una cuerda se enrollaba en su cintura y tiraba fuertemente de él, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el aire y después aterrizó en el agua.

Aturdido se sentó apoyando sus manos en la parte de atrás, justo enfrente de él Granger lo miraba con altanería y una media sonrisa maliciosa, ¿Por qué le había parecido que se veía linda con ese gesto? Le entrecerró los ojos y se levantó rápidamente mientras la jalaba hacía él volviéndola a tirar al agua mientras ella ahogaba un grito por la sorpresa.

Cuándo finalmente estuvieron los dos de pies, se pusieron cara a cara mirándose seriamente, él iba a preguntarle si había tenido suficiente cuándo las comisuras de los labios de ella comenzaron a curvarse hacia arriba para finalmente comenzar a reír, su risa era tierna y suave y pronto se vio contagiado por ella.

Con una mano detrás de la nuca pues estaba un poco avergonzado dada la situación, le ofreció la otra para ayudarla a salir finamente, Hermione la aceptó y comenzó a caminar detrás de él, ya fuera le dedico una sonrisa más y simplemente empezó a caminar rumbo al castillo, él se había quedado algo sorprendido pues si mal no recordaba era la primera vez que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Repuesto corrió para alcanzarla y antes de ponerse su gabardina lo reconsideró y se la colocó en los hombros, la ignoro cuándo se la quiso devolver diciéndole que quien tenía más probabilidades de enfermarse era ella pues llevaba más tiempo mojada que él. Al mencionar esto sus ojos se apagaron, le agradeció con un susurro y se despidió de él.

Ahora que lo recordaba aún no le había dicho que le había pasado en esa ocasión, y si había tenido oportunidad de decirle pues se habían visto después de eso, incluso una vez Potter los había encontrado juntos. Maldito, había comenzado con un interrogatorio y había alejado a Hermione de él ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella podía hablar con quien quisiera y nadie le podía prohibir que estuviera con él.

Habían dejado una conversación inconclusa y pretendía retomarla, era algo que lo había tenido inquieto toda la semana.

En ese aspecto Pansy tenía razón, ya no le prestaba tanta atención cuando salían como antes, bueno, no es que lo hiciera mucho más pero ya ni siquiera sus encuentros le parecían interesantes.

Era cruel tal vez pero era la verdad, debía terminar definitivamente con Pansy y antes de volver a ver a Hermione, entre él y la castaña existía una relación rara, y no sabía explicar muy bien que era, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que tanto ella como él no tenían relaciones verdaderas ni mucho menos duraderas con sus actuales parejas.

Ya frente a la puerta de su mansión respiro profundamente dos veces, no debía permitir que sus padres notaran su humor. Así era mejor.

* * *

><p>"¿A qué te refieres con que Pansy ya no es tu novia?"<p>

"Yo jamás dije la palabra _novia _junto a su nombre, realmente nunca lo fue madre, la única diferencia es que ahora se lo dejaré más en claro"

"Pero si ya habíamos acordado una fecha para conocerla"

"No, ustedes y sus padres se formaron esa idea en la cabeza y _pretendían _que tuviéramos una reunión, te recuerdo que yo jamás la he traído aquí como para que siquiera creyeran que era oficial lo que había entre ella y yo, ni siquiera en algún otro lado se las presente como amiga"

"Pero ella sí lo hizo en su casa Draco, había…no, hay que devolver la cortesía que tuvieron para contigo"

"Yo no se lo pedí, ella solita empezó a hacer castillos en las nubes y a construir su reino"

"Debemos cumplir con nuestro deber como Malfoy que somos Draco"

"No, ella no es nada mío y no hay nada que cumplir"

"Draco, esa niña podría ser la indicada para ti, sin mencionar que es de Slytherin, tiene carácter, la conoces desde siempre…"

"Tiene una voz chillona, es altanera, presumida y no es realmente bonita, hay muchas que son mil veces mejor que ella madre, sobre todo en los estudios"

"Y ¿desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres inteligentes?"

"Pues…" _Desde hace poco me empecé a fijar en eso _"No lo sé, pero Pansy no es la indicada como tu señalas"

"¿Te crees con la madurez suficiente para tomar esa decisión en este momento Draco?"

No le había dirigido más que un saludo con la cabeza cuándo lo vio llegar, pero su padre siempre estaba dispuesto a hablar cuándo se trataba de criticar su madurez.

"Si, padre, es mi decisión después de todo, solo se los informo para que dejen de frecuentar a sus padres queriendo unir lazos, además estoy seguro que ella les pedirá lo mismo después que hayamos terminado definitivamente"

"Hijo, siento que deberías pensarlo un poco más"

"No madre, está decidido, debo irme, tengo deberes que hacer"

Se levantó de la mesa y se acerco a su madre para depositar un beso en su cabeza a manera de despedida, en cuanto a su padre solo le dirigió una mirada antes de darse la vuelta para irse. Si seguía yendo a esa casa no era por nadie más que su madre, y se quería asegurar que su padre lo supiera, después de todo era algo que el mismo estaba provocando.

* * *

><p>"Draaaaaco…"<p>

_No puede ser_

"¡Draco, espérame!"

"Pansy, tengo clases"

"Yo también y sin embargo me doy el tiempo para hablar contigo" se paro frente a él con las manos en la cintura y levantando las cejas

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Necesitamos hablar, ayer ni siquiera te dignaste a llamarme para saber si había llegado con bien tras haberme dejado en ese horrible barrio"

"Estoy ocupado ahora, pero tienes razón tenemos que hablar, nos vemos en los jardines antes de la cena"

"De acuerdo"

Se acerco a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, odiaba que hiciera eso y más en pleno corredor lleno de alumnos, aceleró el paso y no le importo aventar a quien estuviera en su camino, tenía que acabar con eso en cuanto antes.

"Muévete Weasley….." y más lo odiaba cuándo justo antes de entrar a su salón, cierta castaña había visto la escena

"¿Qué sucede Malfoy? ¿Tu novia te hizo enojar?"

"No te incumbe, ¡muévete!"

"Escucha ya que estamos aquí, te quiero advertir algo, aléjate de Hermione"

_¿Granger?_

"¿Perdón?"

"Escucha bien sabemos que tu nunca tienes intenciones buenas, así que más te vale alejarte de ella"

"Eres una pérdida de tiempo Weasley"

Lo aparto empujándolo fuertemente, no valía la pena desperdiciar saliva en el. Mejor pensaría en cómo hablar con Pansy.

* * *

><p>"¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO DRACO MALFOY!"<p>

Con esos gritos se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido que se vieran en los jardines, a pesar de que normalmente no había nadie, ahora estaba muy lleno para su gusto.

"Entiende que ya te lo había dicho antes pero con lo de ayer, yo entendí que simplemente sigues viviendo en tu mundo de fantasía"

"¿Para ti no significo nada todo lo que hemos vivido juntos?"

"No te negaré que me gustaste al principio, sino no te hubiera invitado al baile de Navidad"

"Aún te gusto Draco"

La miro con una mezcla de desesperación y lástima, ella solita se estaba engañando.

"Tú sabes que no es cierto, y ha sido así desde siempre, tan solo quería dejarlo claro"

Pansy lo miro con odio y le soltó una bofetada que provocó las burlas de quienes los vieron, en la mejilla izquierda de Malfoy ahora estaban marcados sus dedos.

"Te arrepentirás de esto Malfoy, ¡ya lo verás!"

De acuerdo, esperaba eso, en cierta forma se lo merecía por como la había tratado en varias ocasiones, como el día anterior, bueno…era hora de cenar ¿no?

Con la barbilla en alto se encamino al gran comedor, sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, y sin más y con una pequeña sonrisa se sentó junto a Blaise y Goile.

"¿Te has peleado con Pansy?"

"¿Es tan obvio?" se toco la cara sintiéndosela caliente

"Al parecer ahora si la hiciste enojar"

"Termine lo que sea que ella creía que teníamos"

Ambos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos sin creer realmente lo que decía.

"No pongan esa cara de idiotas, no me digan que también creían que éramos novios"

"Pues, ella se te pegaba desde el baile de Navidad y más aún después que los eligieron prefectos a ambos en 6to"

"Eso se acabo, y encárguense de que todos lo sepan, no quiero que se siga pensando lo contrario"

Mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios notó que Hermione no estaba en su lugar habitual, tampoco Weasley, imaginó que seguirían peleando o tal vez estaban reconciliándose, meneo la copa en su mano decidiendo que opción le gustaba más, sabía bien que había hecho enfadar a Ron al meterse en su pelea, y sabía que le purgaba el hecho de que Hermione ya no le dijera Malfoy.

Sonrió mientras calculaba los resultados de aquella pelea, si había escuchado bien, había sido una tontería pero también sabía de muy buena fuente que entre ellos nada estaba bien desde mucho antes de volver a Hogwarts. Estaban en un periodo de prueba tratando de salvar lo que quedaba de su relación y si estaba en lo correcto, ya no había nada que fuera posible salvar.

Se puso a charlar con sus compañeros de mesa con el ánimo mejor que nunca, ahora era cuándo él actuaba y los demás se perdían. En cuánto termino la cena le dijo a Blaise que estaría estudiando y que no lo molestaran a menos que fuera necesario, subió a su dormitorio por una chamarra pues sabía que en el campo de Quidditch haría frío, en la sala común observo a Pansy rodeada por sus amigas que le dirigieron una mirada asesina, se las devolvió y siguió su camino.

Ya estaba oscuro así que nadie lo molestaría, y como la profesora McGonagall aún no tenía control total sobre el castillo, no era fácil que lo descubrieran.

Una vez en el campo de Quidditch, se ayudo con su varita para subir a unos de los aros y sentarse ahí, era hora de hablar con Hermione, le debía respuestas y ya había esperado demasiado, llevaba tiempo ignorándolo y no le agradaba. Sacó nuevamente su varita y comenzó a escribir el mensaje, bien sabía que aunque no pusiera firma y solo su inicial, ella sabría de quien era, así como también sabía que vendría sabiendo que él ya estaría esperándola.

Con un último movimiento lanzo _la estrella _hacía los dormitorios de Gryffindor, ahora solo le restaba esperar lo que esperaba no fuera mucho tiempo. Hacía frío y cada que exhalaba podía notar su aliento, miro a su alrededor preguntándose si habría un lugar más cómodo donde esperar, si lo hubiera meditado mejor hubiera propuesto un lugar menos expuesto.

Empezó a mirar a su alrededor por si la veía venir más no ocurría nada, se obligo a recordar que los dormitorios estaban lejos, y que ella debía salir sin ser vista por lo tanto era bastante lógico que se tardara en llegar.

Tal vez estaba mal que le pidiera que se reuniera con él, después de todo, TÉCNICAMENTE ella seguía con Weasley y ella tenía muy en cuenta eso. Suspiro frustrado y se echó el cabello hacía atrás, de acuerdo, estaba decidió, si ella no venía, la dejaría de buscar.

Era la mejor solución, sin embargo esto se le olvidaría al escuchar ruido justo debajo de él, de inmediato saco su varita y apunto a su objetivo.

"Hermione…" susurro tan bajo que apenas él se escucho. Había venido.

Estaba apoyada con una mano en el tubo y lo estaba buscando a su alrededor, seguramente estaba loca, tan solo traía un suéter que de no ser por tener mangas largas y cuello alto sería un chaleco dado lo delgado que se veía.

La vio empezar a alejarse y decidió que era momento de revelarle donde estaba, hábilmente bajo deslizándose por el tubo y observo cómo se le quedaba viendo, no supo descifrar su mirada y en eso lo inquieto más lo insto a saber más sobre ella.

Si de algo estaba seguro era que su actitud era lo que más le atraía de ella y sin duda descifrar ese par de ojos cafés era algo por lo que valía la pena romper el toque de queda del castillo.

"Granger…te tardaste" ¿Por qué le reclamaba si ya había quedado en que era normal que tardara un poco?

"¿Así que volvemos a llamarnos por los apellidos eh?" cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y recargo su peso en una pierna "De acuerdo _Malfoy_"

**Continuara…**

**Hola nuevamente, me alegra que haya gustado esta historia, me da mucho gusto ver que la pusieron en alerta e incluso algunos en favoritos, les agradezco enormemente.**

**Se que prometí actualizar el Miércoles a más tardar pero debía terminar el capítulo de 'No hay Imposibles', es un proyecto que debo finalizar lo antes posible pues ya he hecho esperar mucho a mis lectores.**

**Trataré de actualizar cada semana o máximo 2, espero me tengan paciencia y sigan conmigo hasta el final :D **

**Ahora responderé los reviews que enviaron:**

**Sammy-nekko****: el saberte mi primera lectora me hizo enormemente feliz, hiciste que durmiera con una sonrisa en mi rostro, y aunque no lo creas esas simples palabras fueron súper alentadoras, y esperando haber cumplido tus expectativas, con éste 2do capítulo y no tarde tanto en actualizar.**

**Aby-Penita****: espero que también te haya parecido interesante éste capítulo y que sigas leyendo :D**

**SimpleFerd****: te sigo dejando con la duda sobre lo que paso entre ellos cierto? Jeje pero es parte de la trama así que no te puedo adelantar mucho, y me estuve informando porque me pareció más importante partir del libro y no de las películas, me parece que así le somos más fieles a la autora y como dices le da cierto toque de realismo, y sí, pondré un lado de Malfoy con el que todas soñamos y que a mi parecer de verdad existe en él ya que va muy bien con su elegancia natural. Gracias por el apoyo.**

**También muchas gracias a: ****92annya****, ****AbbyMalfoy****, ****, ****moonmasterakasha****, ****princesaartemisa**

**Espero sus comentarios en un pequeño review. Actualizaré tan pronto pueda.**

**Besos**

**Bella**


	3. Attraction ¿?

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Forbidden**** attraction**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

**Intro: Esto no es correcto….¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?...porque….no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…..¿y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?...yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!...**

**Capítulo III: ****Attraction****¿?**

¿Si en su dormitorio no había tenido tanto frío por qué ahora si? ¿Por qué no había traído una chamarra?

Hermione se golpeó mentalmente pues era obvio que estando en el campo de Quidditch, la temperatura descendiera considerablemente. Y se quiso golpear aún más fuerte pues no llevaba consigo nada para mitigar el frío, y el suéter que había seleccionado no servía de mucho. A la próxima se aseguraría de buscar algo más abrigador, un momento…¿a la próxima? ¿habría una próxima vez?

Aún con la cabeza un poco revuelta llegó casi al centro del campo mientras sentía como la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, la mezclilla de sus pantalones le provocaba escalofríos cuándo hacía contacto con su piel. En un nuevo intento por calentarse, junto sus manos y las llevo a su boca soplando fuertemente, su aliento era visible con cada exhalación que daba.

Siguió caminando y llego hasta la zona de anotación, suspirando se apoyo una mano en uno de los tubos de los aros y siguió buscándolo con la mirada. Malfoy no estaba por ninguna parte.

Tal vez estaba en las gradas, iría a buscarlo ahí y si no estaba, regresaría a dormir, ya suficiente malo era haber venido, sin mencionar que estaba rompiendo con las normas de la escuela, no se suponía que ella se reuniera con Draco Malfoy.

No se había alejado mucho cuando escucho ruido detrás de ella, se giro y se quedo observando a Malfoy que se estaba deslizando por el tubo, tenía una de sus manos en el aire empuñando su varita y tampoco apartaba su mirada de ella.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que al aterrizar lo había hecho con una elegancia natural muy propia de él y mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos hacía ella tampoco pudo evitar mirar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Granger…te tardaste"

"¿Así que volvemos a llamarnos por los apellidos eh?" aún tenía un poco de coraje hacía él por haberse metido en su discusión con Ron "De acuerdo _Malfoy_"

Mantuvo los brazos cruzados creando una barrera entre los dos. Malfoy encontró sumamente divertida su actitud y decidió seguirle el juego. Le gustaba cuándo sacaba a relucir su lado altanero. Y aunque no había sido su intención ponerla de ese humor al llamarla Granger, él sabía exactamente como provocarla aún más.

"Tomando esa actitud me doy cuenta que no estás tan desligada de Weasley como creía"

De inmediato al oír el nombre _Weasley _bajo de golpe los brazos a sus costados y formo puños en sus manos. Le dedico una mirada fría y estuvo tentada a darle un puñetazo en la cara o en cualquier lugar a su alcance.

"Vaya…así que sigue reciente nuestra pelea…que pena, ya deberías saber que Weasley no vale la pena…"

"No te incumbe…" desvió la cabeza y volvió a cruzar los brazos "eso es algo entre Ronald y yo"

"Estas perdiendo tú tiempo Hermione y lo sabes" tomó su varita, la guardo y empezó a acercarse más a ella ""Sino, no estarías aquí"

Esa frase hizo que volteara abruptamente la cabeza y lo mirara sorprendida, lo que había dicho era cierto y le cayó como un balde de agua fría dejándola sin habla.

"Yo…"

"¿Si…?"

"Estoy aquí para saber que se te ofrece y para pedirte que no vuelvas a hacer lo de esta tarde"

"¿Te refieres a la biblioteca?"

"Sí, no debiste haber intervenido"

"Fue una estupidez y lo hice porque de verdad estaban interrumpiéndome"

"Pudiste haberte ido a estudiar a otro lugar"

"¿Por qué estas enojada por eso? ¿En realidad te molesta o es el hecho de que tu querido Weasley te haya reclamado por llamarme por mi nombre de pila?"

Al ver su expresión supo que, como siempre, había acertado.

"Lo hiciste a propósito y eso es lo que me importa"

"Sabes que no, lo que no soportas es que…_tu novio_…quiera manejar cada aspecto de tu vida y que a pesar de todo el tiempo que han estado juntos no te conozca bien.

Malfoy estaba acertando y mucho más de lo que ella aceptaría.

"No sé a qué te refieres ni a donde quieras llegar con esto pero te pediré nuevamente que no vuelvas a intervenir"

"Escucha Granger…" puso sus manos enfrente de él en señal de redención "yo te quería hacer entrar en razón pero como quieras, no te pedí que vinieras para discutir"

"¿Entonces para que…?"

"Dejamos una conversación pendiente"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Sobre la vez que llegó Potter a interrumpirnos"

"Oh…" ésa conversación "es verdad…antes que otra cosa te quiero aclarar que Harry se enojó no porque fueras tú sino por Ronald"

"¿Por qué?"

"Nunca he aceptado hacer lo mismo con él, y verme haciéndolo contigo fue algo que lo desconcertó mucho"

"Tú fuiste la que me dijo que no era cosa de Weasley"

"Es solo que…con él no me siento segura y pues…tú, no sé…"

Meneo la cabeza y se obligó a no decir nada más.

"Volvamos al tema Draco"

"Entonces respóndeme lo que te pregunte esa tarde"

"¿Para qué quieres saber?"

"Información general…tú sabes…" le guiño un ojo y le sonrió

"Chismoso Draco eso es lo que eres"

"Tú respóndeme y yo sabré lo que hago con esa información"

Hermione quiso descifrar la mirada de Malfoy pero no pudo.

"De acuerdo, pero…no se lo digas a nadie…"

"Soy una tumba"

"La respuesta es no…" suspiro fuertemente y completo su frase "ya no amo a Ronald"

"Ya sabía que dirías eso"

"¿Qué?"

"Es bastante obvio, por todo lo que ha pasado y más por como los vi hoy"

"No digas eso, si para ti que no llevas mucho tiempo tratándome es obvio no quiero ni pensar en los demás…"

"Estas cosas no se pueden ocultar Granger…"

"¿No quiero hablar de eso ahora si?" se llevo los dedos a las sienes y se las comenzó a masajear "me está empezando a doler la cabeza"

"Que cambios más repentinos de humor ¿Problemas de mujeres?"

"Tonto…" le sonrió y lo empujo ligeramente "Si así fuera no lo entenderías"

"Difiero mi querida Gryffindor, conozco a muchas chicas que te podrían decir lo bueno que soy ayudándolas a olvidar sus problemas"

"No lo dudo, pero como no pienso ser parte de tu gran lista de 'amiguitas' lo solucionare con algo más tradicional" saco de su bolsillo el frasco que le había dado Harry antes y se lo enseño "confío más en esto que en tus técnicas"

"Si esa cosa es lo que dan en la enfermería, no lo bebas todo, te relajara más de lo que crees"

"Eso es lo que quiero…" le quito el corcho y cuándo se lo estaba llevando a la boca una mano interrumpió el paso del liquido a su garganta "¿Qué?"

"Antes de que haga efecto y te duermas antes de lo que crees, necesito la respuesta a mi otra pregunta y…saber por qué te encelaste esta tarde"

"Jajaja…¿yo? ¿celosa? No sé de que hablas"

"Yo sé que es imposible no sentirse así cuándo me ves besándome con alguien, ¿pero tenías que ser tan obvia? La Weasley menor te tuvo que jalar para que dejaras de ver"

"Por Dios Draco, eres tan ego centrista que me sorprende que no puedas volar por ti mismo en lugar de con tu escoba" volvió a llevar el frasco a su boca y esta vez vació el contenido en su garganta "No me encele…simplemente me sorprendió por qué me aseguraste que ya no tenias nada que ver con ella, además…ya sabemos que tus encantos no funcionan conmigo"

"Yo sé el efecto que tengo en las mujeres…"

Malfoy la miro intensamente mientras le acomodaba un mechón de su cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja.

"Y no me lo puedes negar" tuvo el placer de ver como se dilataban las pupilas de la castaña y como separaba ligeramente los labios "Entonces…ahora respóndeme esto…¿en que nos hemos convertido tu y yo?"

"¿Tu y yo?"

"¿Qué somos?"

"Nosotros…pues…tu y yo, somos…"

"¿Si?"

Hermione estaba convencida de que todos los dementores estaban en su contra y estaban usando un hechizo sobre ella en ese momento. Tenía que irse, tenía que alejarse de Draco, no estaba pensando claramente y tener esos ojos grises tan cerca de ella no ayudaba.

"No lo sé…" se mojo los labios con la lengua y cerró los ojos "pero definitivamente ya no eres mi enemigo Malfoy…ahora eres…Draco"

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás y se rio suavemente.

"Tú respuesta es muy vaga pero me conformaré por el momento"

"Es lo único que obtendrás…" el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte a su alrededor como recordándoles lo tarde que era "hay que volver"

Se abrazó a sí misma y se volvió a maldecir por no haber traído nada más que su pobre intento de suéter.

"Vamos Draco, si nos demoramos un poco más será imposible pasar la vigilancia de los pasillos…"

Empezó a caminar y fue seguida de cerca por Malfoy, iban en silencio pero no era uno incómodo, se sentían bien simplemente en compañía del otro.

"Hermione…deja de intentar controlar tus escalofríos…te aseguro que no lo lograras"

"¿No molestes si? No pensé que hiciera tanto frío"

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su chamarra, se la quito y se la echo en la cabeza a Hermione.

"¡Hey!" se quedó quieta y se llevo las manos a la chamarra quitándosela de encima "¿Qué pretendes?"

"No creo que quieras faltar a clases, y si te enfermas es lo que sucederá"

"Claro que no" se quedó observando la chamarra aún dudosa sobre si ponérsela o no

"Si no la quieres, devuélvemela"

"Pero claro, si tus momentos galantes duran poco"

"Tú no los sabes apreciar como las demás chicas"

"Por si no lo habías notado, no soy como las demás, en ningún aspecto" le frunció el ceño y se puso la chamarra, al cerrarla el aroma de Draco la inundo por completo, no era producto de un hechizo y mucho menos una loción, era su esencia y no se engañaría diciendo que le desagradaba "Y doy gracias por ello"

"Estoy seguro que muchas personas lo hacen…camina Granger, a ti te dolerá más que a mi si McGonagall nos descubre"

* * *

><p>Hermione suspiró aliviada al sentir el calor de la sala común de Gryffindor, seguía temblando asi que se acercó más al fuego y se hinco frente a él.<p>

Se sentía más tranquila y no sabía si era efecto de la poción que había bebido o el haber hablado con Draco, aunque no lo admitiera frente a él; tenerlo como amigo, o algo parecido, le gustaba mucho. Era una persona que no temía decirle sus verdades como la mayoría y ese gesto tan simple era algo que le agradecía infinitamente.

"¿De dónde vienes?"

Al escuchar la pregunta salto un poco y se volvió a ver quien le hablaba, sintió caer su mandíbula al ver a Ron sentado en uno de los sillones.

"Ronald…no te vi sentado ahí"

Había estado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se había parado a ver si había alguien en la habitación, aunque ciertamente no esperaba encontrarse con nadie.

"Me di cuenta…después de haber eludido la vigilancia en los pasillos ya no tenía sentido cuidarse aquí dentro ¿verdad?"

"Pudiste haber hablado antes y no esperar a darme un susto de muerte"

"¿Donde estabas? Te vine a buscar y cuándo Ginny subió a buscarte en tu cuarto me dijo que no estabas, pero Harry me aseguró que te había visto ahí por última vez"

¿Cómo explicarle que se había ido a ver con Draco Malfoy si precisamente era él uno de los causantes de su pelea?

"No te tengo que explicar donde estoy cada segundo del día"

El semblante de Hermione se mantuvo impasible mientras esperaba que dijera algo, pero Ron se mantuvo serio y se acercó a ella ofreciéndole su mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie, una vez frente a frente Hermione pudo ver en los ojos de su novio enojo contenido, pero también había algo más que no supo interpretar si como culpa, tristeza o arrepentimiento.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo pero casi instantáneamente la volvió a cerrar e intento sonreírle.

"¿De verdad quieres hablar de lo de antes?"

"Sabes bien, que fue tu culpa Ronald"

"Yo…sé que soy muy celoso pero eso tú lo sabias desde antes…incluso una vez pensé que entre tú y Harry había algo"

"Aunque es verdad lo que acabas de decir, yo no hablaba de eso…"

"¿Entonces?"

Suspiro frustrada y siguió hablando.

"No me gusta que me sigas considerando tan mandona…sabes bien que no lo soy"

Ron se rió tímidamente al escucharla y provocó una sonrisa en ella.

"Tal vez un poco, pero no contigo, una relación se trata de igualdad en las decisiones"

"Lo sé…lo sé…debo trabajar en eso"

"¿Y…?"

Ron se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos colocando su barbilla en su cabeza y depositando un beso en ella. Hermione no estaba del todo bien, no estaba bien dejarlo creer que con un abrazo y la promesa de siempre arreglaría todo.

Colocó sus manos en su pecho y estaba a punto de separase de él, pero lo reconsidero; ellos estaban tratando de hacer que todo funcionara como antes, y si ella seguía prestándole tanta atención a los pequeños errores que él cometía, jamás iban a lograrlo.

Rindiéndose y rogándole a Merlín que fuera lo mejor lo rodeo también con sus brazos y decidió disfrutar el momento, después de todo aún lo quería.

"Te quiero Ronald"

"Yo también Hermione" ambos levantaron la cabeza y se sonrieron, Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo cuándo vio que la atención de Ron se desviaba hacía otra parte.

Siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba fija en la chamarra que traía puesta. Había olvidado quitársela.

"¿Ronald?"

"¿Tu chamarra es nueva?" se separó de ella y agarro el cuello de la chamarra "no recuerdo habértela visto antes"

"Ehm…a decir verdad no es mia"

"¿Entonces?"

"Acabamos de hablar sobre confianza no? ¿Entonces qué importa?"

Ron la miro un momento y después le tomo la mano.

"Es tarde, vamos a dormir"

"Buenas noches" se acercó nuevamente a él y le dio un beso corto antes de empezar a subir las escaleras a su dormitorio.

Aunque no había sido lo que ella esperaba, creía que era tan bien como podía haber salido.

Se quito las botas y colocó su varita debajo de su almohada, ya estaba sintiendo los efectos mencionados por Draco, su cuerpo se sentía en extremo pesado como para cambiarse la ropa que traía, decidió dormirse así como estaba.

Antes de dormirse por completo su último pensamiento fue sobre lo mucho que le gustaba el aroma que emanaba la chamarra.

* * *

><p>Hermione se sentía mucho mejor a la mañana siguiente, desde que entro al comedor lo hizo con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su lugar habitual, antes de llegar se dio cuenta que Draco la estaba viendo, en cuánto se conectaron sus ojos, éste alzo su copa y le inclino la cabeza a manera de saludo. Un gesto muy elegante y propio de Malfoy, en respuesta le sonrió y tímidamente lo saludo con su mano.<p>

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que una persona había visto este intercambio y rápidamente estaba sacando conclusiones en su cabeza.

**Continuara…**

**Espero les haya gustado, aquí hubo un poco de Dramione y se esta desvelando poco a poco como es que ellos llegaron a esta **_**"relación"**_** tan rara jeje.**

**También me gustaría avisarles que subí la historia a Potter Fics por si la encuentran, NO ES ME ESTAN HACIENDO PLAGIO. Tengo el mismo usuario en ese sitio y es 100% mía, aunque los capítulos serán más cortos pues veo que tods por allá los hacen así, pero bueno es lo mismo solo que por cada capitulo que subo aquí, allá subiré dos.**

**Solo en Potter Fics, si la encuentran en otro lado, por favor avísenme que entonces si sería plagio. **

**Ahora responderé los reviews:**

Sammy-nekko: me encanta saber que aunque sean poquitos capítulos hasta ahora, realmente te guste la historia. La escena del lago me llego de repente, inicialmente solo iban a hablar pero mientras más escribía más cosas se me ocurrían jeje. Y si, Draco fue malo pero fue un mal necesario para esta historia. Gracias por comentar :D

AbbyMalfoy: no te preocupes, lo que me agrada es que te hayas dado el tiempo de dejarme un review :D y bueno aquí vimos que lo niega peor más adelante se sabrá si realmente fueron celos o no.

The Chronicles of Cissy Black: Yo tampoco soporto la idea de que Hermione este con Ron, adoro como se ve con Draco. Realmente me gusto bastante la idea de que él fuera el primero en caer por el otro, me gusta verlo en su faceta de conquistador.

SimpleFerd: Jeje me parece que tu odio a Pansy es compartido y el título esta en Francés y significa: Atracción Perdida. Pondre el título de cada capítulo en este idioma. Y tú sabes como es Draco, le gusta molestar y Hermione no tiene paciencia jeje.

**Y finalmente gracias a los que añadieron la historia a sus alertas, de igual manera sus comentarios son bienvenidos, ya sean buenos o malos.**

**Gracias por leer. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos.**

**Bella**


	4. L'attraction, ne sent plus

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Forbidden attraction**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

**Intro: Esto no es correcto….¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?...porque….no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…..¿y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?...yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!...**

**Capítulo IV: L'attraction, ne sent plus**

_« ¿Por qué lo hiciste? »_

_«Simplemente lo hice y ya …no tengo que darle explicación de mis acciones a nadie, ¿entendiste ? »_

_« Esto está mal Hermione… »_

"Hermione…"

"Perdona, me decías?"

"Éstas muy distraída cariño…"

"Lo siento Ronald….no es mi intención"

"¿En qué pensabas?"

"En…nada, no te preocupes, sigamos estudiando, debes salir bien en los exámenes"

"Pero claro, el novio del premio anual de Hogwarts no la puede hacer quedar mal"

Le sonrió antes de volver a tomar su pluma y su tintero para seguir con sus apuntes. No le podía decir a Ron que estaba pensando en Malfoy, bueno no pensando en él sino más bien recordando una pelea con Harry después de haber estado con Draco.

"No digas tonterías Ron, Hermione te seguirá queriendo sin importar tus calificaciones"

"Lo que dice Harry es verdad, no te presiones demasiado"

"¡Ey, ey! Tranquilos que si puedo"

Harry y Hermione alzaron una ceja al escucharlo e inmediatamente los tres empezaron a reír. Cuándo terminaron Ron estaba rojo pero le estaba dedicando una sonrisa radiante a su novia.

"Me alegra ver que ustedes dos están mucho mejor"

"Gracias hermano"

"Es agradable ver que por fin están superando esa etapa…"

"Pero claro, es algo por lo que todos pasan, ¿cierto Hermione?"

"Cierto…es solo una etapa"

"Hola chicos…"

"¡Luna!" exclamaron los 3 amigos al mismo tiempo

"¿Cómo están?"

"Bien, y tu?"

"Igual Harry, ¿Y Ginny?"

"Está estudiando con sus amigas"

"Me alegro, yo haría lo mismo pero la amiga con quien me gustaría hacerlo está ocupada en este momento con sus dos amigos"

"No te preocupes Luna, estoy segura que estos dos podrán arreglárselas sin mi" Se paro del pasto donde estaba sentada y comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas "¿No les importa cierto?"

"Adelante chicas, ¿nos vemos después no?"

"Si" Ronald hizo ademán de parase para darle un beso de despedida pero Hermione fingió no verlo y se apresuro a ponerse al lado de Luna "Adiós chicos"

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacía los corredores, Luna iba hablando pero Hermione no estaba poniéndole atención para nada.

"Estas muy distraída Hermione, más que yo y eso es decir mucho"

"Perdóname, no es mi intención"

"¿Aún tienes dolor de cabeza?"

"No, la poción que me mandaste con Harry funcionó muy bien gracias por preocuparte"

"No fue nada, pero entonces dime ¿Qué tienes?"

"Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, he estado un poco más alterada de lo normal"

"¿Es por los exámenes? No te preocupes estoy segura que tu promedio seguirá igual que antes"

"No, no es eso…"

"Parecías ausente a pesar de estar riendo con Harry y Ron, es por eso que he ido, me pareció buena idea sacarte de ahí"

"Muchas gracias Luna, tu siempre has sido muy aplicada, no necesitas ayuda como Ronald, y lo que mantiene mi mente ocupada son otros asuntos…"

"¿Es por Draco verdad?"

"¡¿Qué?" el corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco y sintió que empezaba a sudar frío

"Los vi hace dos noches entrando al castillo, iba a la torre de Gryffindor para preguntarle a Ginny como seguías y ahí fue cuando los vi, era tarde solo que yo estaba despierta por que me quede ayudando a la profesora Sybill a arreglar su salón"

"Uhm…si, estuvimos hablando un poco…"

¿Qué le iba a decir a Luna? ¿La verdad? ¿Una verdad parcial? No, no, mejor una mentira ¿Pero cuál? Mientras ella intentaba descubrir que decirle a su amiga, Luna la había guiado hasta un salón vacio cuya ventana daba al bosque prohibido, Luna se sentó en una mesa y empezó a columpiar sus piernas, Hermione se colocó a su lado aún pensando que le podría decir.

"¿Te pidió verte?"

"¡No! ¡No! Yo ehm…yo fui la que le pedí que habláramos, por…Ronald, la otra tarde él fue quien ocasiono la pelea"

"Que descortés de su parte, no debió haberse entrometido entre ustedes"

"No hizo eso, más bien él…nos pidió que lleváramos nuestras discusiones a otro lado y Ronald se enojó al ver que me refería a él por su nombre de pila y no por su apellido como antes"

"Oh ya veo…un poco exagerado pero supongo que Ron tiene sus razones para comportarse de esa manera"

"Es muy celoso y posesivo, es tan solo eso"

"Bueno pero me alegra que hayas hablado con Malfoy para aclarar las cosas"

"Si, pero te pediré un favor, no le digas nada a Ronald"

"Desde luego, aunque prefiero no mentir, me doy cuenta que Ron sigue siendo muy exagerado a veces"

"Exacto, y realmente ya no quiero problemas con él"

Luna observo el semblante de su amiga un momento y en sus ojos pudo ver que había algo más en esa conversación que se negaba a expresar en voz alta, algo que ella sabía pero que Hermione no aceptaba.

Ella también tenía un secreto, ésa no había sido la primera vez que la había visto con el oji-gris, también la había encontrado una vez en la biblioteca, Malfoy había llegado y se había sentado frente a ella mientras estudiaba, no habían hablado mucho, ambos estaban trabajando pero se reían de vez en cuando y hubo algo en la actitud de ambos que no había con Ron y la actitud de Malfoy hacía Hermione había sido muy distinta a años anteriores.

Pero lo que más había notado ella era como mientras más peleaba con Ron, más Malfoy hablaba con ella, y es que en las últimas semanas lo había atrapado observándola cuándo creía que nadie lo veía. O como la había consolado en una ocasión, y no es que ella fuera chismosa sino que había tratado de ir tras Hermione, y en cuánto la iba a alcanzar vio como Malfoy la estaba abrazando.

Estaba segura que ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia, y ella no le había preguntado nada a Hermione y mucho menos a Malfoy, después de todo no era nada malo el aceptar apoyo de parte de un amigo. Hermione era muy popular en Hogwarts y hablaba con muchas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres y tenía muchos amigos, además ella le era cien por ciento fiel a Ron Weasley y eso era lo que importaba.

"¿Sabes Hermione? Es increíble ver cómo están arreglando sus problemas, Ron te quiere mucho y el hecho de que tú lo aprecies lo suficiente como para anteponer tu felicidad es admirable"

"No es de admirar simplemente es lo que debo hacer…" le sonrió a Luna quien tenía la cabeza de lado y le sonreía de manera burlona "…espera, no quise decir que…no me refería a…"

Muy tarde se dio cuenta lo que había respondido y Luna le seguía sonriendo burlonamente.

"Por eso pelean tanto, Ron es despistado pero se ha dado cuenta que tus sentimientos están cambiando, y no sabe qué hacer para detener ese cambio"

"Luna…"

"Bien, yo me voy, debo reunirme con Zabini…" de un salto se bajo de la mesa y camino hacia la salida "nos han asignado como cuidadores de los de primero, los llevaremos al pueblo, probablemente a Gambol & Japes o a visitar Sortilegios Weasley"

Sin más dejo sola a Hermione, que aún trataba de asimilar lo que le había dicho a Luna y lo que ella le había dicho. ¿Sería cierto que por más que lo quisiera negar, la atracción que había sentido por Ronald Weasley había desaparecido?

* * *

><p>"Estas actuando muy raro Draco"<p>

"Ya te dije que no"

"¡Por favor! Si se trata de engañar a alguien probablemente al único al que has logrado engañar es a Goyle"

"Escucha Zabini no es nada"

Blaise lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y se levantó tomando sus libros.

"Tú escucha, ésta actitud tuya es peor a que si estuvieras humillando a todos como antes, cuando quieras hablar con alguien ya sabes dónde encontrarme"

Y sin más dejo al príncipe de Slytherin en el comedor. Draco sabía que Blaise era por mucho lo más parecido a un amigo en Hogwarts y también sabía que podía confiar en él, mas sin embargo, no se sentía listo para hablar sobre Hermione, aún no.

Y mucho menos ahora que estaba considerando seriamente dejar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

Desde su última plática ella parecía estarse llevando maravillosamente con la comadreja. Seguramente ya estaban bien a pesar de que ella le hubiese confesado que ya no lo amaba. La atracción que ella sentía por Weasley no era algo que podía desaparecer así como así, él había sido alguien que ella había querido desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts, pues si recordaba bien, ella había demostrado interés desde el baile de los tres magos.

Y al parecer desaparecer ese afecto no era tan fácil como él había creído. Además; ya no quería seguirse metiendo en su estúpida relación, no lo hacía directamente pero sabía que sí provocaba cosas en Hermione cuándo se lo proponía y a él no le gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo en una de sus relaciones.

'_Claro, como si eso fuera a suceder'_

Se rio consigo mismo ante ese pensamiento, que Merlín protegiera a aquel que se atreviera a siquiera, intentar hablar de más con su novia, además ¿Quien intentaría retar a Draco Malfoy? Sería un acto muy idiota. Y probablemente sería merecedor de un _Avada Kedavra _ó, por lo menos un_ Desmaius. _No le apetecía ir a Azkaban por una situación del tipo amorosa.

Con el ego más alto y notoriamente más feliz siguió con sus deberes, tenía que ir a la biblioteca por un libro para traducir algunos pasajes pero decidió que más tarde mandaría a alguien por él, no le apetecía encontrarse con Hermione y estaba casi seguro que era donde estaría, siempre era ahí donde se encontraba y con más razón ahora que al día siguiente empezaban los exámenes.

Nuevamente la frustración acudió a él, ¿No se suponía que al pensar en _esa _persona el cuerpo se llenara de una sensación inexplicable de alegría, placer y gozo? ¿Entonces porque a su ser solo llegaban sentimientos contrarios? No era que él realmente creyera que estaba sintiendo cosas realmente fuertes por la ratoncita de biblioteca, era mera atracción física y un poco mental.

O.K., tal vez más mental que física, aceptaba que le fascinaba la forma de ser de Hermione, siempre alerta, valiente y de carácter fuerte y decidido pero al mismo tiempo había demostrado que tenía un gran corazón, poseía una ternura infinita y era capaz de anteponer su seguridad y bienestar por aquellos que le importaban. Sin mencionar que su sonrisa había sido capaz de doblegarlo incluso a él, A ÉL, a Draco Malfoy quien había vuelto a Hogwarts obligado por sus padres quienes al ser consientes que el apellido Malfoy ya no gozaba de tan buena reputación entre los "Sangre Pura" no le podían garantizar un buen puesto en el ministerio por el simple hecho de ser quienes eran.

Anteriormente Draco había obtenido excelentes resultados en los exámenes para obtener sus M.H.B.'s***** pero aún le faltaba examinarse para los EXTASIS y de esta forma poder entrar al ministerio por cuenta propia. Si no fuera por eso nunca habría vuelto a la escuela, era bien sabido que no muchos ex Slytherin's habían aceptado que el señor tenebroso había sido destruido, y por consiguiente se negaban a que sus hijos volvieran a Hogwarts, y él no tenía ánimos de ver la casa de Slytherin prácticamente vacía y a todos burlándose de ellos, ya tenía el orgullo bastante herido.

Por eso fue que también había llegado un día antes, quería instalarse sin tener la presión de nadie, y justo cuando daba una vuelta por la escuela fue cuándo encontró a Hermione mojada. De inmediato frunció el ceño y alejo esos recuerdos de su mente, ya no quería pensar en ella, no más, necesitaba encontrar una forma de alejarla definitivamente de sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Si desde ésa primera semana de regreso le había llamado mucho la atención; involuntariamente empezó a recordar la cena de bienvenida, para su sorpresa el lado de Slytherin no estaba tan vacio como había esperado, además de varios alumnos de nuevo ingreso entre los que habían vuelto se encontraban: Blaise, Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode, Goyle, Theodore Nott, y Daphne Greengrass junto con su hermana Astoria.

El discurso lo había dado la profesora McGonagall y tras mencionar las reglas como hubiera hecho el profesor Dumbledore le pidió a Hermione que subiera con ella para que todos supieran que a pesar de todos los eventos pasados, la ganadora del premio anual de Hogwarts era ella debido a sus excelentes resultados en sus M.H.B.'sy a su intacta trayectoria de calificaciones sobresalientes durante su 6 años en Hogwarts y aseguraba que éste su séptimo y último año no sería la excepción.

Y mientras caminaba hacía McGonagall recibiendo el aplauso de todos sintió como su mandíbula caía al notar lo hermosa que era, tenía una figura esbelta que, aún con el uniforme, se podía apreciar estaba muy bien proporcionada, no era mucho ni poco, la cantidad necesaria y apostaba que con el paso de los años no haría sino mejorar, su cabello había dejado de ser la maraña incontrolable de años atrás, ahora eran unas ondas suaves que enmarcaban a la perfección su rostro en el cual no logró encontrar imperfecciones y estaba seguro que no usaba maquillaje, a los Gryffindor les dirigía una sonrisa radiante, que se completaba a la perfección con sus ojos castaños.

"_Perfecta…"_

Había murmurado en ese momento sin pensarlo y como escuchándolo se volteo hacía él y le sonrió un poco, Draco no supo explicar la sensación que lo recorrió por completo y que termino en una ansiedad de la cual no se pudo librar durante toda la cena.

A partir de ese momento empezó a verla diferente, a prestarle más atención a sus movimientos, a lo que decía e incluso, si era sincero consigo mismo, a alegrarse cuándo se enteraba que había peleado con su novio o a enojarse cuándo se daba cuenta que no era el único en haber notado el cambio que había sufrido, porque también se vestía diferente, más femenina, ahora usaba prendas que acentuaban su figura pero sin ser demasiado reveladoras y era víctima de muchas miradas cada que caminaba por los pasillos o las escaleras de las cuales por cierto, no parecía ser consciente.

"¡Demonios Draco para de una buena vez!"

Su grito se escucho por todo el comedor, alarmado volteo a todos lados y se tranquilizo al ver que no había nadie más que él, debía aprender a controlarse, nadie debía saber la secreta atracción que últimamente había desarrollado hacía Hermione Jean Granger.

Llamo a uno de los elfos del castillo y le ordeno llevar sus libros a su dormitorio, iba detrás del elfo, necesitaba ropa más ligera quería ir a practicar un poco de Quidditch, éste sería su último año en el equipo y como cazador debía practicar con sus reflejos, se jactaba de tener un excelente control en su escoba así que eso no le preocupaba, además necesitaba despejar la mente y nada mejor que practicar un poco antes del primer partido de la temporada.

Esperaba no encontrase con nadie haciendo lo mismo que él, necesitaba despejar su mente y volver para la hora de la cena. Al entrar a la sala común de Slytherin Pansy venía de los dormitorios de las chicas y detrás de ella iban Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, Parkinson lo fulmino con sus ojos aún rencorosa y le desvió furiosa la mirada, Daphne lo ignoro totalmente y en cuanto hizo contacto visual con Astoria esta se sonrojo y bajo la mirada casi inmediatamente.

Sonrió con suficiencia, no cabía duda que nadie se resistía a los encantos Malfoy. Entrando a su dormitorio esperaba ver a Zabini en la cama contigua pero no estaba, ¿dónde podría estar? No importaba, él no era su padre como para andarlo cuidando todo el tiempo. Rápidamente se cambio los pantalones y camisa por su equipo de Quidditch, necesitaba sentir el aire golpeándole el cuerpo y que cada ráfaga se llevara sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Tomo sus guantes y se apresuro a abandonar el edifico mientras aún se los estaba colocando adecuadamente, ejercicio, eso era lo ideal para revitalizar su cuerpo y mente, corrió al campo y una vez ahí hizo un esfuerzo monumental por no recordar que la última vez ahí había estado acompañado de cierta sabelotodo.

Se subió a su escoba y golpeo con fuerza el piso para elevarse lo más alto posible, empezó en zigzag de izquierda a derecha, arriba y abajo, después comenzó a pasar entre los aros de un extremo del campo al otro. Siguió su rutina improvisada concentrándose en cada musculo de su cuerpo, cada parte de él respondía adecuadamente a sus órdenes y sentir la tensión en sus músculos indicaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Tampoco se quería agotar, aún debía terminar sus deberes y un rugido proveniente de su estomago le recordó que también debía ir a cenar. Con un suspiro se elevo y permaneció inmóvil admirando la belleza del cielo.

"_Esto es muy hermoso…"_

"No, sal de mi cabeza…" apretó los dientes con fuerza obligándose a borrar el recuerdo que amenazaba con acudir a él.

"_¿Nunca habías venido aquí?"_

"_No, Harry se lo menciono a Ron alguna vez pero nunca le permití traerme"_

"_No es cosa del otro mundo, ni siquiera hemos ido más allá de Hogsmeade"_

"Lárgate de mi mente Hermione…" bajo rápidamente en picada, al tocar tierra aventó la escoba lo más lejos que sus fuerzas le permitieron y se dejo caer en el pasto "…vete con tu estúpida comadreja"

Se giro y quedo totalmente boca arriba con los brazos y piernas extendidas, el recuerdo de Hermione y él en su escoba lo golpeaba con fuerza, haberla sentido tan cerca de él lo había cautivado, el aroma de su cabello aún lo recordaba y la sonrisa que le dio estaba grabada en su mente.

"_Muchas gracias por el paseo…Draco"_

"_De nada Hermione…"_

Y de la nada se había volteado y se había despedido con un beso en la mejilla, e idiotamente él se había paralizado, nunca antes le había pasado y no supo qué hacer. Hermione le había dedicado una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y ahogar un grito al ver a Potter a pocos metros de ellos.

La había alejado tajantemente y le había dedicado una mirada reprobatoria a él. Él había contenido su furia cerrando los puños y matándolo con los ojos solamente. Hermione no había estado haciendo nada malo, de hecho había salido de la nada la proposición y prácticamente él la había obligado a subir a su escoba.

Potter no se había enojado porque ella hubiera ido a pasear en escoba, se había enojado porque había estado con él, estaba seguro que si hubiera sido Longbottom o Finnigan no habría hecho lo mismo.

"Vamos a pasear Granger…"

Y con esa frase dejo volar sus recuerdos hasta aquel día en que se dio cuenta que Hermione Granger le gustaba.

_Draco estaba acomodándose el suéter del uniforme, recién venia de su mansión y se había ido en su escoba. No había demorado mucho. Siguió caminando y vio a Hermione justo en la entrada del castillo, tenía su escoba sujetada con ambas manos y la mirada en el piso._

"_¿Piensas ir a algún lado?"_

"_Malfoy…" no lo había escuchado "iba pero ya no, tan solo esperaba a Ronald"_

"_Ya veo…si piensas volar hazlo ahora, el clima es bueno" _

"_Gracias pero no, no soy muy fanática de volar mucho" recargó su escoba en la pared y después pego la espalda._

"_¿Hablas enserio?" no podía creerlo, no era posible "Es de las mejores partes de este mundo"_

"_No me emociona es la verdad, además ¿Que es lo divertido de ir por ahí por horas con el viento revolviéndote el cabello?"_

_Estaba incrédulo, no podía ser verdad, le mostraría lo equivocada que estaba, se puso al lado de ella y se quito el suéter y lo aventó encima de la escoba de Hermione, después se subió a la suya y le tendió la mano._

"_Vamos a pasear Granger…"_

_Hermione abrió la boca estupefacta y después negó fuertemente con la cabeza._

"_No, gracias, ¿no te acabo de decir que no es de mis actividades preferidas?"_

"_Todo cambia cuándo soy yo quien lo hace"_

"_No…"_

"_Vamos Granger…te mostraré las ventajas de volar"_

"_Estás loco Malfoy"_

"_Vamos…" sin esperar otra respuesta la jalo de la mano y la subió delante de él "te demostraré que en esto la práctica es mucho mejor que la teoría"_

"_No te atreverías…" _

_Con una risa contenida Malfoy los elevo rápidamente, cuándo aumento la velocidad agarro firmemente la cintura de Hermione y la pegó más a él, al hacer eso el aroma de su cabello lo golpeo de lleno, era una mezcla de flores y algo más, se desconcentro por un momento y la escoba hizo un brusco movimiento dada la velocidad._

"_¡Draco¡ ¡Por Merlin no hagas eso!"_

"_Perdóname, me distraje un momento, sujétate bien y cierra los ojos…"_

_Aceleró otro poco y cuándo hubo encontrado el lugar que buscaba se detuvo lentamente._

"_Listo, ya puedes mirar Granger…"_

_Hermione ahogo un grito al comprobar la hermosa vista que tenía, el sol se estaba ocultando y le daba a todo tonos rosas, naranjas y amarillos, el castillo se veía bañado por esta luz y los árboles de igual manera._

"_Cambia todo visto desde aquí arriba no?"_

"_¿Nunca habías venido aquí?"_

"_No, Harry se lo menciono a Ron alguna vez pero nunca le permití traerme"_

"_No es cosa del otro mundo, ni siquiera hemos ido más allá de Hogsmeade"_

"_Increíble…¿Cómo lo descubriste?"_

"_El atardecer es algo que siempre me ha gustado mucho, y una vez como hoy que venía de mi mansión decidí verlo desde esta altura, es hasta aquí porque normalmente cerca del castillo hay muchas nubes"_

"_Es hermoso…" giro el cuello un poco y le permitió ver a Malfoy el brillo que tenían sus ojos "vale la pena"_

"_Pero claro…es muy hermoso"_

Mientras volaban de regreso el le hizo notar que antes lo había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido, Hermione le contesto que no sentía más la necesidad de hacerlo. Una parte de él se alegro de que lo hiciera.

Y entonces fue cuándo mientras se despedían, o bueno el se quedaba petrificado en su lugar después que ella se despidiera, Harry la tomo del brazo y se la llevo.

"No estábamos haciendo nada malo"

"¿A quién le hablas?"

Draco abrió los ojos y se enderezó rápidamente.

"Hermione…"

Estaba frente a él sonriéndole y con sus libros abrazados en el pecho, el viento movía su cabello y detrás de ella el sol comenzaba a ponerse, la luz dibujaba su silueta haciéndole parecer que despedía luz propia.

"Hermione…que…¿Que haces aquí?" flexiono sus piernas con intención de ponerse de pie cuándo ella se sentó a su lado y le tendió uno de los libros que traía.

"Un elfo me dijo que necesitabas este libro, he terminado de usarlo y pensé en traértelo yo misma"

¿Sería que en 6 semanas la pequeña inteligente de Hogwarts había logrado meterse más allá de sus ojos y llegar a su corazón?

"Gracias…" se sentía estúpido y nervioso, no quería sentirse así, él era Draco Malfoy, él no se enamoraba, no se suponía que pasara eso.

**Continuara…..**

***M.H.B.'s [Matrículas de Honor de Brujería (en Latinoamérica)] ó T.I.M.O.'s [Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaría (en España)]**

**Ando con prisas, tengo muchísima tarea, pero aprovecho para agradecer a quienes pusieron en alerta o favorita la historia, y gracias a SimpleFerd por su review. **

**De ahora en adelante actualizare cada dos semana por cuestiones escolares. Agradezco su paciencia y les reitero que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. Lamento la faltas de ortografía, me falto tiempo para checarlos bien.**

**¿Reviews? :)**

**Bellatrix**


	5. Gone est l'attraction et l'amour

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Forbidden attraction**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

**Intro: Esto no es correcto….¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?...porque….no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…..¿y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?...yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!...**El príncipe de Slytherin confirmará que siempre lo mejor es lo prohibido y la mejor hechizera de Hogwarts no se podrá resistir a la elegancia y coquetería natural de una serpiente...****

**Capítulo V: Attraction ¿des amis?**

Draco estaba revolviendo la comida en su plato, no tenía apetito, una vez más era presa de una fuerte ansiedad.

"Escúpelo…"

"Zabini incluso entre hombres eso es asqueroso"

"No me refiero a eso Nott, me estoy dirigiendo a Malfoy"

"Si no era a lo que se refería Theodore, ¿entonces de que hablas?"

"Si no hablas de lo que te esta agobiando te sentirás peor, escúpelo de una buena vez Draco"

"No es nada Zabini" fastidiado consigo mismo por ser tan obvio decidió cambiar el tema cuanto antes "mejor dinos donde estuviste toda la tarde"

"Me asignaron junto con Lovegood a cuidar a los de primero, íbamos a ir al callejón Diagon pero fuimos a Hogsmeade"

"Que divertido…"

Y en ese momento alguien entró corriendo al comedor, era Daphne Greengrass, ésta busco con la mirada hasta que encontró a Draco y corrió hacía el.

"Será mejor que salgas"

"¿Por qué?"

"Pansy está furiosa, esta gritando cosas sin sentido y si no quieres que todo mundo se entere deberías ir a controlarla"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué se enteren de qué?"

"Ella asegura que la engañaste con Hermione Granger, dice que ya lo sospechaba pero que lo ha confirmado esta tarde, viene para acá, esta como poseída"

"¡¿Qué? Esos son inventos estúpidos de ella, jamás hice tal cosa"

"Si es verdad lo que dices, más vale que la interceptes antes de que venga y te lo grite enfrente de todos"

Pansy estaba loca, ¡Jamás la había engañado! No eran pareja pero de todos modos, entre Hermione y él no había pasado nada. Se levanto de su lugar pero fue demasiado tarde, justo en ese momento se escucho en todo el comedor como se azotaban ambas puertas y por ellas entraba Pansy.

Contrario a lo que habían supuesto, no fue a la mesa de Slytherin, se dirigió hacía la de Gryffindor, más concretamente a Hermione. Todos alrededor de ella se apartaron pues como bien había dicho Daphne, Pansy parecía poseída por una maldición.

"¡TÚ! ¡SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA!" llegando con ella espero que Hermione volteara el rostro y entonces por todo el comedor se escucho la bofetada que le dio "¡ERES UNA MALDITA, ALEJASTE A DRACO DE MI!"

Un murmullo general se escucho y la ira creció en Hermione que a pesar de escuchar a la directora diciendo que debían parar y de ver a Draco por el rabillo del ojo que se estaba acercando a ellas se colocó enfrente de Pansy con su varita en mano. Ella ya estaba conjurando un _Levicorpus, _Hermione rápidamente lo anulo y le lanzó el primer hechizo que recordó.

"¡LANGLOCK!"

Furiosa como estaba, Pansy no lo pudo evitar y le dio de lleno, cuándo quiso contraatacar no pudo hablar y asustada se llevo las manos a su boca sintiendo como su lengua estaba pegada a su paladar.

"¡ACCIO VARITAS!"

Era la voz de McGonagall reclamando las varitas de ambas chicas mientras se apresuraba a ponerse en medio de ambas separándolas con sus manos extendidas pues Pansy amenazaba con abalanzarse sobre Hermione y ésta se veía bastante dispuesta a hacerle frente.

"¡Deténganse de una buena vez jovencitas!, ésta no es la forma de resolver un conflicto, Granger ahora mismo a mi oficina, estoy muy decepcionada de usted, usted Parkinson vaya a la enfermería a que le arreglen la boca y en cuanto termine únase a su compañera en mi oficina" se enderezó y se acomodo su sombrero mientras miraba severamente a las chicas "¡Ah! Y me parece señor Malfoy…que usted también debe acompañarnos, siendo el causante de tanto revuelo es justo que nos aclare la situación en cuanto antes"

Pansy corrió a la enfermería avergonzada del hechizo del que había sido víctima, Hermione furiosa emprendió el camino hacia la oficina de McGonagall, Ron se levanto y empezó a caminar tras de ella.

"Señor Weasley haga favor de tomar asiento nuevamente, le aseguro que no necesitamos más personas en este, al parecer, conflicto amoroso"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, todos vuelvan a sus cenas, Hagrid encárgate de todo mientras arreglo este asunto, ¡andando señor Malfoy! Alcance a la señorita Granger y espere mientras me les uno en mi oficina, debo ver cómo va Parkinson"

Draco se apresuro, sin correr, a alcanzar a Hermione.

"Hermione, espera…"

Ésta se detuvo sin voltearlo a ver y siguió avanzando cuándo lo sintió a su lado.

"Tu ex está loca"

"Eso ya lo sabíamos"

"¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así? ¿Cómo ha podido creer que la engañaste conmigo?"

"Greengrass me estaba advirtiendo cuándo entro al comedor"

"¿Greengrass? ¿Astoria? ¿Ella como supo? Creía que alguien como ella no se juntaría con Pansy"

"¿As…? No, su hermana Daphne, y ¿a qué te refieres con alguien como ella? Astoria es lo bastante linda como para pertenecer al grupo de Pansy"

"¿Entonces esa es la condición de tu amiga para ser parte de sus 'amigas'?"

"No lo sé, se puede ver que es una chica además de bonita, muy inteligente así que supongo que también eso tuvo algo que ver"

Draco siguió caminando hasta darse cuenta que Hermione ya no iba a su mismo paso, se había quedado parada y lo observaba con una ceja levantada y los labios ligeramente separados.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tú crees que Astoria Greengrass es muy inteligente?"

"Pues…supongo, digo es algo que se nota con solo verla, es más linda que su hermana así que estoy asumiendo que también es mejor en los estudios…" iba a continuar pero la expresión de Hermione le dijo que parara "¿Qué?"

"Nada…vamos…" retomo el camino mientras ignoraba a Draco y contenía una furia que no sabía bien porque la estaba sintiendo. Pero tenía unas ganas incontrolables de golpear a Draco.

El resto del camino fue extraño, Hermione estaba tensa y había creado una especie de barrera invisible entre ellos, Draco no entendía que había pasado, no había dicho nada malo.

Llegaron a la oficina de la directora y ambos se separaron en una esquina de la habitación, Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hermione, no entendía su actitud y eso le desesperaba. Hermione sintiendo la intensa mirada de Draco lo encaro.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué te sucede? Creí que estabas enojada con Pansy, no conmigo"

"En retrospectiva también debería estar enojada contigo, si estoy en esto es por ti"

"¿Por mi? ¿Crees que yo quería crear todo ése escándalo?"

"Algo tuviste que haberle dicho para que crea que la engañaste conmigo"

"Te equivocas, pero yo me refería a hace un momento, se que tienes cambios de humor pero nunca había visto uno tan radical"

"¿Qué?, no me enoje si es lo que crees, es más si quieres seguimos hablando sobre lo inteligente que es Astoria"

"¿Greengrass?" ¿Por qué traía ese tema a colación, qué tenía que ver? "Estás loca"

"Si, loca por haberme metido en esta situación, es tu culpa Malfoy"

"Escúchame bien, yo NADA tuve que ver en esto" de tres zancadas recorrió la distancia que los separaba haciéndola prácticamente nula "tú sabes bien que no siento nada por Pansy"

"Yo…" Hermione se había perdido en los ojos de Draco, nunca los había visto a tan corta distancia, tenían un color extraordinario, y en ellos se reflejaba toda la personalidad y carácter de Draco "…"

Draco frunció el ceño y parpadeo un par de veces preguntándose si la había asustado o que había sucedido, entonces se dio cuenta que simplemente se había quedado prendada de su mirada, se enorgulleció de sí mismo, sabía que era capaz de hacerlo pero no creyó que a Hermione y además involuntariamente se lo pudiera hacer.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Demasiado ocupada admirándome para responder?"

Hermione siguió en silencio e involuntariamente le quito un par de cabellos que le ensombrecían la mirada, no le respondió pero él tampoco dijo o preguntó algo más.

Un carraspeo se escucho y ambos voltearon a la entrada viendo a la profesora McGonagall, inmediatamente se separaron. La directora los miro a ambos mientras avanzaba a su escritorio y se acomodaba la capa.

"La Srta. Parkinson vendrá en un momento y les sugiero que mantengan sus distancias, ya basta de dramas por hoy"

Draco se hizo a un lado de la habitación pensando que posibles tonterías diría Pansy. Unos momentos después la mencionada entro.

"Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos todos aquí…¡explíquense!"

"Hermione Granger me hechizo"

"Fue en autodefensa"

"Parkinson, aunque no haya acertado, todos vimos que usted fue la primera en atacar"

"Tenía motivos…"

"Esa parte también la escuchamos, lo que me lleva a usted Malfoy…¿Podría esclarecernos este asunto?"

"Pansy miente Profesora McGonagall"

"¡No es verdad! Yo se que ustedes dos están juntos"

"Eso es mentira, Draco y yo nunca hemos salido"

"¿Está segura Srta. Granger? Porque no veo por qué habría de inventar algo así la Srta. Parkinson"

Abrió la boca para contestar pero dudo ¿los pequeños encuentros que habían tenido contaban? Y ¿el paseo en escoba? Mordiéndose el labio miro a Draco en busca de apoyo pero por su mirada supo que él estaba en el mismo predicamento.

"¿Lo ve? Yo los vi juntos esta tarde"

Ambos acusados abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, ¿Los había visto?

"Estaban solos en el campo de Quidditch y ella le…"

"Me estaba entregando un libro por orden de un elfo"

"¿Cómo dice Draco?"

"Yo necesitaba un libro que ella tenía para terminar una traducción, le ordene a un elfo conseguirlo…"

"Y como usted sabe estoy en contra del trabajo de los elfos así que fui yo misma a dárselo"

"¡Que conveniente! Ambos mienten profesora"

"A mí me parece que no, y si no tiene más pruebas deberé creer que su acusación está basada en celos y nada más que eso"

"¡¿Celos yo? ¡¿De ella? Como si eso fuera posible, soy un millón de veces mejor empezando por la apariencia"

"Esto se termina aquí Parkinson, les restare a ambas 50 puntos por su falta de criterio, así aprenderán que la violencia no resuelve nada y 25 extras a usted, tal vez así, aprenda a ser humilde"

"¡¿75 puntos? Es injusto, Granger debería recibir el mismo castigo"

"¿Quiere que sean 100?"

"Cállate ya Pansy, no permitiré que la casa sufra por tu culpa, ya vete"

Furiosa se fue de la oficina seguida de Hermione y Draco. Ya era tarde así que cada quien se fue a su torre sin decir nada más.

* * *

><p>Una semana después y aún había rumores sobre él y Hermione, incluso Weasley lo veía con más odio, que imbécil. Estaba sentado en el pasto y con su varita estaba formando pequeñas explosiones, se recargo en el pilar que tenía en su espalda disfrutando del aire que corría por el pasillo.<p>

"Vaya pero miren, una serpiente que disfruta estando al aire libre, ¿no deberías estarte escondiendo como siempre?"

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Ron acompañado de Harry, Ginny y Nevil.

"Lárgate de aquí"

"Perdona, ¿su alteza necesita más espacio para su ego?"

Draco se puso de pie y frente a él, moría de ganas de ponerlo en su lugar pero sabía bien que no valía la pena.

"Por lo menos mi autoestima no está por los suelos, hazte a un lado"

"No he terminado contigo…" Ron le tomo el brazo y se quedo congelado, ¿dónde había visto una chamarra igual?

"¿Qué tanto miras comadreja?"

"¿Esa chamarra es tuya?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Si no es mía ¿Por qué la estoy usando?"

Y en ese momento las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron en la cabeza de Ron, esa chamarra era la que Hermione había estado usando la noche que llego tarde a la torre de Gryffindor, la misma chamarra que ella se había negado a decirlo quien era su dueño y la misma que días antes le había visto meter en su bolsa.

"¡TÚU!"

Y al tiempo que gritaba se abalanzo sobre Draco quien recibió el impacto de lleno azotando contra la pared que estaba detrás de él. Ron tomo el cuello de su chamarra y lo jalo hacía él mirándolo con odio.

"¡Maldito hurón! Así que lo que dijo Pansy era cierto eh?"

"¡Apártate Weasley!"

Con todas sus fuerzas empujo a Ron quien trastabillo y antes de poder recuperar el equilibrio sintió el puño de Draco en su estomago seguido de un gancho directamente en su mandíbula. Malfoy tenía furia contenida y por fin había encontrado con quien sacarla. Ronald Weasley lamentaría haberlo provocado.

"¿Eso querías no? Bien pues tómalo, verás lo que pasa por haberte metido con un Malfoy"

Ron se había quedado sin aire y un hilo de sangre salía de su labio inferior, pero a cada segundo que pasaba más cosas encajaban, la súbita amistad que Hermione había desarrollado con Malfoy desde principio de año, el que ella lo defendiera cuándo intentaban mofarse de él, todo había sido por una razón.

Nuevamente se puso de pie y se abalanzo contra Draco, éste no creyendo que se recuperara tan rápido no lo pudo esquivar y ambos cayeron al piso, Ron le asesto dos golpes, uno en la mejilla y otro debajo de su sien derecha.

Ginny corrió a buscar a Hermione mientras Harry junto con Blaise intentaban entrar en el círculo que se había formado para poder separarlos, alrededor de ellos estaban dos bandos, los Slytherin que aclamaban a su príncipe mientras que los Gryffindor y algunas otras casas animaban a Ron.

Al verse en desventaja el enojo de Draco aumento. Colocando ambas manos en el pecho de Ron se afianzo bien de su playera y después tomo impulso y con apoyo de su espalda lo empujo y lo aventó por encima de él.

Algunos gritaron de júbilo y otros de horror cuándo la espalda de Ron dio de lleno contra el piso, nuevamente sintió que le faltaba el aire mientras que hábilmente Draco se ponía en pie y colocaba una pierna a cada lado de él, lo levanto por el cuello de la playera y fuertemente lo azotó contra el muro.

"¿Ya no eres tan valiente verdad comadreja estúpida?"

"Eres un imbécil, sabía que eras vil pero tomar algo que no es tuyo es hacerte caer aún más bajo de lo que ya estas mortífago"

"No tome nada, y en caso de que lo hubiera hecho deberías preguntarte que fue lo que yo le pude dar que tú no"

Inútilmente Ron trataba de zafarse del agarre de acero que Draco había formado con sus puños, éste lo miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo al saberse vencedor.

"Ya te he superado Weasley…una vez más"

Lo alzó y lo aventó a un lado, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Con el orgullo herido, desprecio el apoyo que su amigo le ofrecía para ponerse en pie y en cambio saco su varita aprovechando que Malfoy le había dado la espalda para irse junto con Zabini que estaba a su lado dándole una palmada a modo de felicitación.

"_¡__Sectumsempra!"_

"_¡Protego!"_

Instintivamente Zabini se había colocado frente a Draco al escuchar a Ron lanzar el hechizo pero éste jamás llego a ellos se había estrellado contra una barrera invisible. Malfoy estaba sorprendido, había reconocido a la perfección la voz que había conjurado el escudo pero no lo podía creer.

Todos voltearon hacía donde estaba mirando el rubio y se encontraron a Hermione Granger con la varita en alto. Tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba aceleradamente por la boca, era evidente que había corrido para llegar donde estaban ellos, detrás de ella estaban Luna, Ginny y otras chicas.

Bajando la guardia se acerco más hacía donde estaban ellos, y se posiciono en medio de ambos con furia evidente en su rostro.

"¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿Por qué lo protegiste?" Ron logro ponerse de pie y se estaba acercando a Hermione.

"Lo que hiciste fue una cobardía Ronald" lo miro enfadada "¿Qué sucede aquí? Ginny dijo que se estaban peleando"

"Así hubiera seguido sino hubieras intervenido"

"Esta pelea ya había terminado Weasley y el hecho de atacarme por la espalda demuestra lo poco hombre que eres, un elfo tiene más valor que tú"

Ciego por el enojo aventó a Hermione quien justo a tiempo se agarro de Harry para no caer, aún con la barrera entre ellos Ron le hizo frente a Malfoy sin importar el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

"Aléjate de Hermione"

"Si la seguirás tratando como hace un momento dudo que quiera seguir un minuto más a tu lado" Draco estaba aguantando las ganas de volverlo a golpear, era un imbécil.

"¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! Ronald ¿Qué te sucede?"

"No te hagas la inocente sabes muy bien que pasa, yo creía en ti y resulto ser verdad todo lo que Parkinson dijo la noche pasada"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ésa es la chamarra que usabas la otra noche ¿no? ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?"

"Ron…"

"Nada de Ron, ¿sabes qué? ustedes dos harían una pareja perfecta, ambos son igual de manipuladores, mentirosos y…"

Ron dejo la frase inconclusa pues Hermione le había cruzado la cara con una cachetada, no le importó que se estuvieran reuniendo más personas a su alrededor, si así era como Ron quería que todo terminara entonces así sería, nadie la insultaba de esa manera.

"¡Cállate Ronald! No sabes lo que dices"

"¿Ah no? Entonces desmiénteme que tengo razón, has estado saliendo con Malfoy desde que volvimos aquí, ahora entiendo porque tanto afán tuyo en regresar a Hogwarts"

"Si volvimos fue por el bien de todos, es importante"

"Pero claro, necesitabas un lugar para poder verte con él sin la presión de los padres y los chismosos, ya veo por qué jamás volvió a ser lo mismo entre tú y yo"

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿Cómo la podía acusar de serle infiel incluso antes de volver a Hogwarts si prácticamente había estado con él todo el tiempo? Antes de encontrar a sus padres en Australia, la señora Molly se había negado a dejarla ir sin haberse recuperado un poco de la guerra.

"Es una estupidez que pienses eso Ronald"

"Si esto ya no funcionó fue por ti Hermione, por nadie más que por ti"

"¡SI ESTO NO FUNCIONO FUE TU CULPA, TUYA Y DE TU MALDITA OBSESIÓN Y CELOS!"

Aunque unos habían respetado la privacidad del momento, muchos otros se habían quedado ¿Pero que importaba eso? Si realmente así era como debían terminar no importaba quien los viera.

"Jamás confiaste en mi y no has sabido ser una pareja de verdad, tal pareciera que lo nuestro solo fueron las emociones de la batalla final"

"Herm…"

"No, ¡Cállate! Ya dijiste todo lo que querías decir, y yo ya no tengo ánimo para soportar esto, ya no quiero seguir así Ron…y aparentemente tu tampoco"

"Yo no dije eso"

"¿Entonces esperabas que yo siguiera como si nada después de todo lo que me dijiste? ¿Qué clase de persona eres y qué clase de persona sería yo si aceptara eso?"

"Entonces así termina esto…justo como empezó, de la nada"

"¿Qué relación Ronald? ¿Donde siempre peleamos? ¿Dónde nos dejamos de hablar días enteros?"

"Queda en ti Hermione, si es así como quieres que termine que así sea"

Ya ninguno dijo nada, Ron finalmente bajo la mirada y se alejo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, ser vencido por el mayor representante de los sangre pura de Slytherin y abandonado por la mejor hechicera de Hogwarts era mucho para un día.

Harry miro a Hermione que le estaba dando la espalda y tenía las manos en puño, se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Mione…"

"Ve con Ronald…debe estar lastimado"

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Solo…ve Harry, por favor"

La conocía lo suficiente para saber que quería estar sola, dándole un leve apretón en el hombro corrió para alcanzar a su otro amigo. Con la mirada les pidió a Ginny y Luna que se acercaran a Hermione.

Alrededor de ella lentamente se iba desintegrando el círculo de gente hasta que solo quedaron Blaise, Malfoy, Luna y Ginny.

Blaise estaba intentando jalar a Draco pero este no se movía, tenía la mirada fija en Hermione que temblaba ligeramente, algo le decía que su amigo se debatía entre acercarse a ella o no.

"Draco…vámonos…"

"…será lo mejor…" comenzó a voltear el cuerpo cuándo vio como al piso caían tres gotas de agua, le puso más atención a Hermione y logro escuchar como había comenzado a sollozar "Granger…"

La mencionada no se movió y él se preguntaba si la mejor opción era irse.

"No importa, aquí están sus amigas, tenemos que irnos"

Con una última mirada se dejo llevar por la mano de Zabini. Hermione debía estar sola.

"Hermione…" ambas chicas se acercaron a ella y en cuanto la tocaron levantó la cara, en ambas mejillas tenía un camino de lagrimas "Lo sentimos"

"Era lo que tenía que pasar"

"Vamos a otro lugar"

Hermione se dejo llevar por ambas chicas, tenía sentimientos encontrados, sentía alivio pero también culpa, por eso lloraba, no estaba triste y eso la hacía sentirse culpable, no se sentía mal por haber terminado con Ron. Al contrario estaba convencida que había sido lo mejor.

¿Y que había sido ese sentimiento al verlo atacar a Malfoy? Había lanzado el escudo sin pensarlo dos veces, lo único que quería era evitar ver lastimado a Draco. ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Subo este capítulo un día antes ya que este fin de semana me la pasaré estudiando. Espero les haya gustado, es el más largo hasta el momento Ü**

**Chicas y chicos, adoro saber que tiene la historia en Favoritos y en Alerta pero más me gustaría que dejaran un comentario, den un click en el botoncito de abajo y alégrenme la vida. **

**¿O será que no les esa gustando ya? :S**

**Por favor díganme, recuerden que así podré mejorar y saber que no les parece. A mi parecer este capítulo les gustara. Por fin se acabó RonxHermione. A partir de ahora habrá más Dramione aunque eso no significa que todo será miel sobre hojuelas :)**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios (de verdad). Si no comentan empezaré a creer que no les gusta :( **

**Les dejo un abrazo de oso y beso tronado.**

**Bella **


	6. Attraction ¿des amis?

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Forbidden attraction**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

**Intro: Esto no es correcto….¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?...porque….no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…..¿y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?...yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Attraction ¿des amis?<strong>

Por más que había intentado hablar con Hermione no lo había conseguido. Ella lo estaba evitando. Había ignorado sus notas, y su medio de comunicación no había recibido respuesta, ¿sería que sus _estrellas lumus _ya no funcionaban?

Durante tres días la había ignorado, en parte, para evitar los que los rumores se extendieran más y en otra, por qué no se sentía con la capacidad de consolarla como era debido.

Pero después le había pedido reunirse con él y no había asistido, y lo ignoraba en los pasillos y con su gorila Potter como guardaespaldas mucho menos podían hablar.

En ese momento estaba solo en la biblioteca, había ido ahí con al esperanza de encontrarla pero no estaba. Solo estaba su amiga rubia con sonrisa de niña boba. Luna Lovegood. Una niña que sin importarle lo que dijeran de ella siempre usaba algo en el cabello, y el día de hoy llevaba una pluma de ave demasiado grande como para considerarla un lindo adorno. No le había pasado desapercibido que no lo había dejado de ver desde hacía un buen rato.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Al contrario Malfoy, me parece que eres tú el que necesita algo"

"Para tu información no es así" la volteó a ver y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que parecía estaba tatuada en su rostro.

"Llevas todo el día aquí, jamás te había visto pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca sin hacer realmente nada"

Draco hizo una mueca enojada y bajo la mirada hacía la mesa, se golpeo mentalmente, no tenía ni un libro, nada para fingir que estaba estudiando, y tampoco había llevado pergaminos o tinta para escribir, que idiota.

"No es de tu incumbencia Lovegood"

"Que embarazoso hubiera sido para ti si hubieras encontrado a Hermione y te hubiera preguntado a que venías"

"¡Yo no vine aquí para ver a Granger!"

"Pero claro…¿sabes? En nosotros, como tenemos la piel muy muy blanca es más fácil delatarnos sonrojándonos" al instante las mejillas de Draco empezaron a adquirir un tono aún más rosa del que ya tenían "y esa es una forma de expresar lo que realmente sentimos"

"¿Qué pretendes Lovegood? ¡No te metas en donde no te llaman!"

Enojado se levantó y tomo su varita decidió a salir de ahí.

"Hermione ha estado estudiando en su habitación y por las noches se queda con Ginny, ésta actitud es muy extraña si me lo preguntas, creí que tal vez tú, al haber estado más unida a ella este año sabrías por que"

Para en seco y la volteo a ver, ¿Por qué creería ella eso?

"Yo no sé nada"

"Pero quieres saber…" Luna empezó a caminar hacia la salida "Hermione no necesita otro amigo, con Harry y Ginny le basta, lo que necesita es alguien que la comprenda"

"¿Y eso a mí qué?"

"Tal vez eso era lo que necesitabas saber, es que…Hermione es terca y…"

"No me aceptara así como así"

"Ella ya te ha aceptado, ¿no lo entiendes? Es solo que tiene miedo…"

"¿Crees que no lo sé?"

"Bueno, ahora estoy segura que lo sabes, hasta luego Malfoy"

"¡Espera!...¿Qué?"

Draco se había quedado solo con la reflexión que él mismo había conseguido. Había escuchado que muchas veces Lovegood decía frases sin sentido y te confundía peor lograba meterte las ideas en la cabeza. Bien, al parecer era cierto.

Gruñendo para sí mismo abandono la biblioteca, de todos modos si lo que le habían dicho era cierto, Hermione nunca aparecería.

_Cobarde niña…_

Y entonces no se había estado quedando en su cuarto, por eso no había recibido sus mensajes, y éstos no la habían esperado ya que, por seguridad, se desvanecían prácticamente al instante si no detectaban al remitente para que los activara.

Se puso a pensar si realmente valía la pena buscarla para reclamarle.

_¡Claro que no! _

Él era Draco Malfoy, él nunca rogaba, nunca pedía perdón y nunca le haría saber lo …lo…

_¿Mucho que le afectaba que lo ignorara?_

¡Qué estupidez! Estar tanto tiempo solo lo estaba afectando, él no era una persona de sentimentalismos y no pensaba cambiar eso.

_Además, ¿a él que le importaba Hermione Granger? _

"Buenas tardes Draco"

Al escuchar su nombre se volvió encontrándose con una pequeña figura a pocos metros de él.

"No te vi en el comedor"

"No fui a cenar"

"Ya veo, esperaba poder hablar contigo"

Una túnica negra estaba caminando hacía el, pero algo había raro en su mirada, ¿era seducción acaso?

"¿De qué?"

"Pues uhm…"

Astoria Greengrass se estaba acercando más hacía él y él no podía evitar enarcar las cejas y preguntarse que era lo que estaba tramando.

"Draco, yo…yo quería decirte algo…"

"Dime…"

La menor de las Greengrass se acerco temerosa hacía él y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se paró de puntillas, tomo su cara entre sus manos y unió sus labios.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso no lo había visto venir, instintivamente cerró los ojos pero sin responder el beso, no quería, no quería esos labios. Cuándo segundos después volvió a abrirlos y rompió el beso, una cabellera castaña detrás de Astoria capto su atención.

_Hermione…_

"¿Draco?" Astoria lo estaba mirando extrañada, se había quedado quieto y mirando al vacio, o eso parecía.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

"¿Draco, que sucede?" su cara se sentía más fría en sus manos.

La noche estaba cayendo pero aún con la poca luz que tenía el pasillo, pudo percibir que la mirada de Hermione bien podía matarlo y sin embargo ella no hizo ademan por acercarse, simplemente mantuvo su ceño fruncido y se dio la vuelta pisando fuerte.

En silencio pero frustrado volvió su mirada hacía la persona que apenas unos minutos antes le había robado un beso. Una niña morena que aún sostenía su cara entre sus manos.

Con la mayor delicadeza y paciencia que pudo, tomo sus manos y las quito de su rostro; al hacer esto, pudo ver la desilusión y tristeza en el rostro de Astoria.

"Lo siento"

El labio inferior de la Slytherin comenzó a temblar y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"¿Por qué? ¿No soy lo suficientemente linda?"

"No necesito darte explicaciones"

"Pero Pansy dijo que…"

"Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta lo inmadura, manipuladora y egoísta que es Pansy, si te dijo que yo te recibiría con las puertas abiertas te mintió"

"…"

"Y si no me equivoco, la única razón por la que te hizo hacerlo fue para verte sufrir después, solo así es como sabe sentirse mejor"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Eres linda Greengrass, pero eso no significa que yo hubiera buscado tener algo más allá de una noche contigo"

Astoria dio dos pasos hacia atrás herida y avergonzada. Se había dejado convencer por Pansy de que Draco sentía algo por ella, ¡que ilusa!

"Pansy es muy cobarde al haberte puesto es una situación así y me sorprende que tu hermana lo haya permitido"

"Daphne no sabe nada y te agradecería que jamás se enterara, y la tonta he sido yo por dejarme convencer, pero supongo que he de darte las gracias por no ilusionarme falsamente"

Draco se paso una mano por el cabello y dio un suspiro, no había nada más que él pudiera decirle. La volteo a ver y la vio abrazándose a sí misma, se sentía mal por ella pero no lo suficiente como para consolarla.

"No sé qué otra cosa decirte…"

"No hace falta, ¿sabes? No eres como todas decían"

"Eso yo lo sé y no necesito que nadie más lo reconozca"

"Me refiero a que, antes de la guerra supe de muchas chicas con las que estuviste, incluso Pansy me lo dijo por eso me arme de valor pues no sería la primera pero…"

"Cambie, ¿era lo que querías escuchar? Bien, si es a lo que quieres llegar, te lo diré: ya no me gusta andar por ahí desflorando vírgenes"

Se dio cuenta de lo crudo y agresivo que había sonado pero le molestaba que todo mundo le recalcara que no era el mismo de antes. ¿Esperaban que siguiera igual después de todo por lo que había pasado?. Astoria lo miro con una mezcla de ira y vergüenza.

"Hasta luego Draco…espero no haberte causado problemas con Granger"

_Granger…_

"No sé de que hablas"

"Yo creo que sí…a veces mientras más tratamos de ocultar algo es cuando más lo dejamos ver"

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras.

Mientras la observaba irse se admitió a sí mismo, que si hubiera sido antes, no hubiera dudado en tomarla por la cintura para encantarla y después susurrarle en donde la vería más tarde para terminar lo que ella había iniciado. Así había sido siempre, ya fuera por iniciativa propia o de ellas.

No negaría que durante ese tiempo había tenido mucha diversión pero desde antes ya se había aburrido de hacer lo mismo siempre. Y el beso de Astoria no hizo más que recordarle por qué había dejado de ser así, no sentía nada al besar solo por besar, ya no había esa emoción que siempre anticipa un beso.

Y definitivamente lo que había sentido al besar a su compañera no era la emoción que él buscaba y no es que le hubiera desagradado el beso, simplemente no era lo que él quería. Camino hacia la Torre de Astronomía esperando poder tener un momento a solas para organizar sus ideas.

¿Por qué Hermione se había enojado? ¿Por qué si llevaba dos semanas evitándolo? ¿Por qué, si cuándo él la había intentado buscar ella se había negado?

_Maldita sea…_

En la Torre no había nadie, caminó hasta la orilla y se sentó dejando que sus pies colgaran en el aire. Dio un suspiro y se empezó a relajar, ver el cielo despejado siempre lograba hacerlo.

Se negaba a aceptar lo que creía que podría estar empezando a sentir por la leoncita de Gryffindor. Ya hacía mucho que había superado sus complejos hacía la sangre, ya no le prestaba atención a quien era Sangre Pura y quien Sangre Sucia. De lo contrario jamás habría hablado con Hermione.

Pero aún así no debía, no era correcto, ella era alguien prohibido para él. No podía darse el lujo de sentir algo por una bruja hija de muggles, aunque fuera la más brillante de su generación y de muchas otras.

Estar con ella le podía traer problemas tanto a él como a ella, él sabía que su mundo era liderado por las apariencias, chismes, engaños e incluso traiciones y no quería ver sufrir a Hermione por eso, o peor, verse corrompida.

Draco rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos al escuchar pasos subiendo hacía donde él estaba. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se escondió, no quería dar explicaciones de por qué estaba solo en ese lugar, aprovechando su atuendo negro se escondió lo mejor que pudo para en la primera oportunidad salir.

Le dio la espalda al lugar y se preparo para salir cuándo algo lo hizo voltear hacía donde él había estado minutos antes. Dándole la espalda estaba Hermione con una lechuza, le hablaba cariñosamente pidiéndole que llevara la carta a sus padres.

Debía irse, debía alejarse de ella. Se dio la vuelta nuevamente pero se detuvo en seco.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle por que lo había estado evitando. Y preguntarle por qué se había enojado al verlo con Astoria.

Rodo los ojos al darse cuenta que solo estaba buscando pretextos para quedarse y hablar con ella. Su comportamiento era estúpido, estaba actuando irracionalmente, se estaba dejando manejar por sus impulsos.

Se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, debía decidir o arriesgarse a que ella volteará primero y creyera que la había seguido hasta ahí, lo cual sería embarazoso y lo haría parecer desesperado. Tomo una buena bocanada de aire y salió de su escondite.

Hermione volteó asustada a verlo, había creído que estaba sola. Draco estaba caminando lentamente hacía ella con una expresión seria en el rostro.

"Malfoy"

"Creí que te molestaba que nos siguiéramos llamando por los apellidos"

"Es verdad, bien…buenas noches Draco"

Hermione trato de pasar de largo pero fue detenida por el cuerpo de Malfoy bloqueando su camino, Draco se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa, y quería saber por qué.

"¿Se te ofrece algo Draco?"

"Mmm…si, me gustaría saber por qué no fuiste la otra noche que te pedí vernos"

"Bueno, pues por qué…"

"¿Y por qué me has estado evitando?"

"Yo no te evito"

Draco alzo una ceja y se acerco más a ella. Hermione lo maldijo internamente por ser tan observador, por supuesto que lo había estado evitando durante las casi dos semanas después de su pelea con Ronald. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer si, al parecer, cada que estaba cerca de él su cerebro dejaba de funcionar correctamente?

"Solo…un poco, pretendo evitarte otro enfrentamiento con Ronald"

"Por favor…como si él pudiera hacer algo"

"Pues a mi parecer, si te hizo algo" cuidadosamente le toco debajo de la sien derecha donde aún se veía una ligera mancha morada "¿Duele?"

"No…ya no duele…" Draco ignoro lo mejor que pudo la sensación de hormigueo que le había provocado el contacto "¿Qué te sucede Hermione?"

"Nada…estoy tratando de que…nada, lo único es que tal vez fue un error que tu y yo nos hiciéramos amigos"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya te he causado suficientes problemas y no quiero eso, además debo dejar de pensar en ti y…"

"¿Pensar en mi? ¿Tú?"

_Oh no…¿Dije eso en voz alta?...no no no…Merlin por favor no…_

"¿Hermione Granger piensa en mí?"

_Maldita mirada de orgullo que ha puesto…_

"¿Hermione?"

"Yo no dije eso…no me refería a ese 'pensar en ti'…"

"¿Qué otra clase de 'pensar en ti' hay?"

"Pues…ya sabes…ahm…me tengo que ir Draco, dame permiso"

Lo empujo y empezó a caminar lejos de él pero Draco tomó su brazo y la acorralo contra una pared, sus brazos le impedían escapar y ciertamente tener sus ojos grises tan cerca no la ayudaba a pensar en una forma de hacerlo.

"Déjame ir Draco"

"No, quiero saber porque me has estado evitando"

"Ya te dije…es lo mejor"

"Tú y yo sabemos que no paso nada, fueron inventos de Pansy que después el imbécil de tu novio se quiso creer"

"¡Ronald no es mi novio!"

"Vaya…alguien suena bastante alegre de saberse libre de la comadreja"

"Yo…"

Hermione no pensaba claramente, estaba nerviosa y con Draco tan cerca de ella, le llegaba su aroma, el mismo de la chamarra y ahora estaba convencida que era él, era su esencia. Odiaba esa sensación, y la odiaba por qué no la entendía, nunca le había pasado ¿Qué era?

"Contesta Granger"

"Admito que si había querido verte pero no está bien…"

"¿Por qué?"

Draco no era un niño berrinchudo, pero escuchar a Hermione decir eso le provocaba la necesidad de quererla desmentir, o que por lo menos le diera un verdadero motivo por el cual lo estaba evitando.

"¿No lo entiendes? No está bien, además al parecer mi cerebro se apaga cuándo estoy cerca de ti y…"

"¿Qué?"

"¡No sé qué pasa Draco! Solo sé que es mejor si estamos separados"

Alzo sus brazos y se liberó, estaba hablando de más y ya no podía seguir así.

"¿Y entonces por que te enojaste al ver que me besaban?"

"Yo no hice tal cosa..."

"Engáñate a tí misma Granger, a mi, no lo puedes hacer"

"No tengo nada que explicarte sobre mi comportamiento, es mejor que no volvamos a hablar nunca"

"Hermione espera…"

No la iba a dejar ir así como así, se giro y la tomo por la cintura acercándola más a él.

Tal vez demasiado, no midió su fuerza ni la distancia y Hermione quedo solamente separada por sus manos que estaban en su pecho, sus ojos reflejaban angustia y Draco se podía ver reflejado en ellos.

Un impulso. Un deseo oculto. Una idea que había tenido en la cabeza desde semanas antes.

La tomo más firmemente de la cintura y junto sus labios, fue un contacto suave pero firme, a ambos les sorprendió lo bien que encajaban sus bocas.

Antes de cerrar los ojos pudo ver como Hermione abría desmesuradamente los suyos por la sorpresa pero no hizo ademan alguno por apartarse, es más, ¿era realmente ella la que estaba cerrando los ojos y estaba rodeando su cuello con sus brazos?

¿Era ella la que le estaba comenzando a responder el beso?

Y ¿estaba él juntándola más a su cuerpo?

Draco dejo de pensar y se concentro en el beso, se encontró fascinado por los labios de la hechicera, eran suaves y su beso era tímido, eso le encantó. Las manos de Hermione en su nuca lo invitaban a querer más y así lo hizo, profundizo el beso.

Hermione se sentía en otra parte, no coordinaba, solo podía pensar en Draco, sus labios en ella, sus manos en su cintura, se sentía bien. ¿De eso había estado huyendo por dos semanas? No lo podía creer, se sentía tan correcto, tan bien.

Pero no estaba bien.

Bruscamente se separó de él, la respiración de ambos era entrecortada.

La realidad golpeo a Hermione duramente, ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? no se suponía que ellos se besaran. Sin decir nada lo empujo con una mano mientras que la otra se la llevaba a los labios aún calientes por el beso, se alejó de él y corrió rápidamente lejos de la torre de Astronomía.

"¡Hermione espera!"

Pero ella no le hizo caso, siguió corriendo y no volteó atrás, Draco se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer al piso.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué?

_Porque te gusta, no solo te gusta de hecho tú…_

"Estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger"

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em>Agradezco enormemente los reviews dejados a: <strong>alee ; varonesa ; y flor666<strong>_

_Y espero tener más para este capi. Háganme feliz y den click en el botón de abajo :D_

_Los leo en la prOx. Actualización._


	7. Attraction, dans la pratique

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

„ " _**- pensamientos**_

_**« » - recuerdos**_

**Intro: Esto no es correcto….¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?...porque….no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…..¿y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?...yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!...**

* * *

><p><strong>Por Bellatrix Monserratt<strong>

**Forbidden attraction**

**Capítulo VII: Attraction, dans la pratique**

A Hermione Jean Granger se le podía considerar un estudiante más que ejemplar, era el modelo a seguir de todos aquellos que aspiraban a la perfección académica. Siempre había sido así, incluso en sus años en el colegio muggle. A ella no le importaba ser señalada como _nerd, _así era ella y le gustaba. No lo podía evitar; si ella sabía la respuesta a lo que el profesor estaba preguntando, ¿Debía quedarse callada?

Jamás fue una opción. Hasta el día de hoy.

Hermione estaba en su dormitorio, aún llevaba su pijama, estaba acostada en posición fetal justo en el centro de su cama y usaba sus cobijas como protección.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, había decidido no asistir a clases. Y a pesar de estar segura que eso era lo que quería, sabía que después la culpa la atormentaría.

Aunque esperaba que la culpa académica fuera infinitamente menos dolorosa que la sentimental.

Al recordar su situación, mordió con desesperación la almohada que estaba abrazando posesivamente.

„ _Ya Hermione, deja de pensar en eso…__ "_

Pero una vez más, comprobó que entre más te negabas a pensar en algo, más pensabas en eso.

„ _Eres una cobarde Granger, ¿dónde quedó la leona de Gryffindor?...escondiéndose de una serpiente…__ "_

Una serpiente de ojos grises, cabello rubio, rubio platino, platino resplandeciente en el sol, ése sol que le daba un tono especial a su piel pálida.

„ _¿Qué demonios estas pensando?__ "_

En lo mismo que había tenido en la cabeza desde hace tres días, en _ésa _persona que le había impedido dormir correctamente las dos noches pasadas. _Ésa _persona que al día siguiente había intentado hablar con ella, que la había acorralado en la biblioteca y que solo gracias a que la bibliotecaria lo había reprendido por su conducta inapropiada, había podido escabullirse de sus brazos. _Ése Slytherin _que en la noche le había mandado una _estrella lumus_ nuevamente, la quería ver, le exigía verla, debían hablar.

Y ella lo sabía.

Antes de que _eso _pasará ya había querido ponerse en contacto con ella, pero tampoco había accedido a verlo, no quería, antes estaba confundida y sabía que si lo veía solo empeorarían las cosas.

Como había sucedido.

El beso de Draco le había alterado algo más que el sistema nervioso, había causado cosas que ni ella sabía podía sentir.

Jamás, en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Ronald, logró sentirse de ésa forma.

„ _Es que Ronald no besa así, ni en un millón de años lograría alcanzar la maestría que posee Draco__ "_

Obviamente Draco Malfoy tenía una reputación de Playboy respaldándolo, pero estaba segura que esa forma de besar, esa manera de posar los labios de forma tan correcta y saber qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, era cosa de él, debía serlo.

Un brillo lejano frente a ella la asusto e hizo que apartará de golpe las cobijas, pero no era lo que esperaba, simplemente el sol le estaba dando más directo a su ventana. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué después de haberlo dejado plantado, él siguiera mandándole cosas? Mejor que nadie ella sabía lo orgullosos que eran los Malfoy.

Con un bufido y una mueca se volvió a refugiar en sus cobijas. Ya no quería pensar. Ya no. Tentando en su mesa de noche encontró unas hierbas que Neville le había dado, le había asegurado que la relajarian solo lo suficiente para poder dormir. Sin prestarle mucha atención al hecho de que las había sacado del lago, se las comió de un bocado.

Cerro sus ojos y abrazo la almohada nuevamente. Dejo que su mente vagara, pero no fue muy lejos, fue a dar al comedor, donde sabía que estaría el culpable de sus sentimientos encontrados.

Y no estaba equivocada, tratando de ocultar que no les estaba haciendo caso a sus amigos, estaba Draco Malfoy, pero estaba más concentrado en un pedazo de turrón que tenía en la mano, al comerlo estaba recordando una ocasión en que había compartido unos zumos de calabaza y turrones con la ganadora del premio anual de Hogwarts.

_«_

_Tenía antojo de algo pero no sabía qué. No quería grajeas nunca le tocaban buenos sabores y no quería experimentar como siempre y tirar todas después de 4 segundos en su boca, iría a __Honeydukes, ahí debía encontrar algo, tal vez un helado relleno o unos donuts de calabaza. Al entrar, la tienda estaba vacía excepto por una persona que miraba atentamente algunos trozos de turrón._

_« ¿Si sabes que no se miran y más bien se comen? »_

_Hermione Granger volvió el rostro primero enojada pero relajando el seño fruncido al darse cuenta quien era._

_« No comeré todos, no me decido por cual »_

_« Es turrón, es cremoso, sin importar cual cojas estará rico »_

_« Seguro que sí…¿Qué compraras tú? »_

_« No lo sé, entre para ver si se me antojaba algo »_

_Hermione regreso a su tarea y finalmente cogió dos trozos de turrón y empezó a compararlos sin decidirse cual llevar. Malfoy exasperado suspiro profundamente para controlarse y le dijo:_

_« Granger…lleva ambos »_

_« Ambos se ven deliciosos pero no se…es mucho dulce y ya no está Harry para ayudarme a comer o comerse el que no me guste »_

_« Mujeres… » Rodó los ojos y se acerco a la dependienta que miraba impaciente a la joven « llevaremos ambos y deme dos zumos de calabaza »_

_La señora lo atendió rápidamente y le cobro ignorando a Hermione que se negaba a dejar que Draco le comprara los dulces._

_« Vamos Granger, no te pongas difícil, toma… » extendiéndole uno de los zumos « ya encontraras a quien darle el turrón que no te guste »_

_Le medio sonrió y salió de la tienda bebiéndose su zumo, que indecisas eran las mujeres, Pansy siempre trataba de hacerlo comer lo que ella ya no quería o compartir comida pero simplemente no le nacía hacerlo, y ver a Hermione hacer lo mismo le demostraba que sin importar que, las mujeres eran mujeres._

_« ¡Espera Malfoy! »_

_Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Hermione._

_« ¿Dime? »_

_« Vamos, enfrente de Florean Fortescue hay unas bancas, ahí podremos comer »_

_« ¿Me estas invitando a comer? »_

_« Bueno, los dulces…ya he encontrado a quien se comerá el que no me guste »_

_« ¿Estoy asumiendo que ese seré yo? »_

_« Asumes correctamente, vamos » y sin dejarlo responder empezó a caminar confiando en que Malfoy la seguiría._

_Con una ceja arqueada empezó a caminar al lado de ella. Inevitablemente noto que era raro verla sola así que hizo la pregunta de rigor._

_« ¿Donde están tus amigos? »_

_« ¿Uhh? Bueno Harry debe andar por ahí con Ginny, Luna esta con otras chicas »_

_« ¿Y la comadreja? Tu sabes el peli-rojo »_

_« Ronald no quiso venir, no le encuentra sentido a venir a comprar dulces, dice que bien puede conseguirlos en el castillo »_

_« Siempre saben mejor aquí que allá, y los elfos no preparan tanta variedad »_

_« Es lo que le dije pero no importa… » se sentó en la banca y espero a que Malfoy se sentara a su lado para seguir hablando « Muchas gracias por los turrones »_

_« No es nada… » Ocupó el lugar vacio a su lado y siguió bebiendo de su zumo « es raro verte sola »_

_« ¡No es verdad! »_

_« Claro que sí, siempre estas con tus guardaespaldas o al menos con uno de ellos, las únicas veces que te he visto sola ha sido en la biblioteca »_

_Giro la cabeza y se encontró con que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente._

_« ¿Qué? »_

_Y así sin más le metió uno de los turrones a la boca obligándolo a morder una buena porción de la pieza._

_« Come calla…¿esta rico? En lugar de probarlos yo, tú serás el que decida si saben bien o no y cuál de los dos es el más delicioso »_

_« ¿Qué…shushede…con-tigo? »_

_« No hables con la boca llena…anda debes probar el otro » Hermione tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y un brillo de malicia en la mirada « También debo agradecerte el zumo »_

_Draco estaba sorprendido, primero de la confianza con que Hermione se relacionaba con él, era extraño pues desde el día que ambos habían terminado empapados no habían hablado. Trago la comida y le respondió:_

_« No hay que agradecer…mmm esta rico, no está muy dulce… »_

_« ¿Y este? » y sin esperar a que él lo tomara por su propia voluntad nuevamente lo introdujo en su boca y sonrió inocentemente al ver el ceño fruncido del Slytherin quien, después de tragar, le reclamo enérgicamente:_

_«¡Deja de hacer eso Granger !...este sabe a café… »_

_« Al parecer comeré ambos, pero como tú ya has comido la mitad de cada uno, no me sentiré tan mal… »_

_« ¿Y por qué habrías de hacerlo? »_

_Hermione se sonrojo y le desvió la mirada comenzando a comer lentamente las porciones que quedaban de los dulces, al hacer esto, fue el turno de sonreír de Malfoy._

_« No me digas que también eres de esas chicas que temen engordar, ¡Por favor Granger!; como si necesitaras tomar esas medidas »_

_« ¿Acaso intentas hacerme un cumplido? »_

_« Es bastante obvio que no estás gorda y que por comer unos cuantos dulces, de vez en cuando, eso no cambiara »_

_« Uno nunca sabe, más vale prevenir que lamentar »_

_« Jajajaja »_

_« ¡No te rías! »_

_« Jajaja…lo lamento pero es algo muy estúpido, enserio, no deberías preocuparte por algo así, realmente no deberías, te daré un ejemplo… »_

_« ¿Con quién? »_

_« Pansy…ella tiende a ser muy…mmm grande por decirlo de alguna forma, ella sí debe cuidar lo que come »_

_« ¿No se supone que todos los hombres ven perfectas a sus novias? »_

_« ¡¿Qué? Pansy no es mi novia »_

_« ¿Ah no? »_

_« Por supuesto que no... » calló al sentir que algo caía en su mejilla y alzo la vista la cielo « Hay que irnos, va a empezar a llover »_

_« Vamos… » Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron deprisa hacía el castillo._

_Al llegar a él, se despidieron simplemente con un 'hasta luego' pero ambos tenían la certeza de que algo había cambiado en su relación y ninguno parecía sentirse mal con aquello._

_»_

"Draco…Draco…"

"Hermione…Hermione despierta…"

La aludida parpadeo varias veces antes de poder reconocer a quien le hablaba.

Frente a ella, y con una mano en su brazo, estaba Ginevra Weasley; con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te traje un poco de comida…aunque no vayas a clases debes comer"

"Gracias"

Apartando las cobijas se sentó en la cama y bostezó antes de poder tomar algo de alimento.

"Mione…te ves muy cansada"

"Estoy muy cansada, no he dormido casi nada en 3 días Ginny…"

"Pues…si siempre sueñas con Malfoy, te creo que no puedas dormir"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Jaja…estabas hablando dormida…y no parabas de repetir el nombre de Malfoy"

"Ahh…no sé por qué, no recuerdo que estaba soñando"

Pero a su amiga no le pasó desapercibido el color rojo de sus mejillas, y la forma en que su labio inferior tiembla. Sabía que estaba nerviosa; pareciera que le está queriendo ocultar algo.

"Hermione…no es por mi hermano que estas así…"

"No…pero prefiero que todos crean eso"

"¿Qué te sucede? ¿Es algo con tu familia?"

"Para nada, mi familia está perfectamente…es solo que…no sé Ginny…"

"Hermione sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea"

"No sé qué me pasa…no me siento mal por lo que sucedió con Ronald, al contrario, tengo una paz interna que hace mucho no conseguía y sin embargo siento algo extraño, siento que algo me está pasando"

"…nunca te había visto tan preocupada…"

"Lo sé, lo siento…"

"No te disculpes, ¡no tienes por qué!" le tomo su mano para que Hermione la volteará a ver "Escucha, sin importar qué, no olvides que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea"

"Gracias…deberías irte o llegarás tarde a tus clases…"

"Te veo en la noche, espero vayas a cenar"

"Si, espero que si…"

* * *

><p>„ <em>Esto es todo lo que haré…debo acabar con esta situación de una vez por todas<em> _"_

"¿Y crees que esta vez se presente?"

"No lo sé, pero si no lo hace, ya no haré nada más…ya fue suficiente"

"Eso decimos todos"

"Yo, no soy _'todos'_…"

"Draco…en ese aspecto todos somos iguales"

"Cállate Blaise…"

"Como quieras…"

El moreno se estaba riendo de su amigo. Lo había descubierto en la Torre de Astronomía, él había subido por que había quedado con una 'amiga', su sorpresa fue ver a Hermione Granger salir corriendo de ahí, inicialmente había pensado que Weasley había intentado volver con ella, pero en lugar de la voz de la comadreja había sido la voz de Draco la que había gritado el nombre de la Gryffindor.

Cuándo subió, Draco estaba en el piso con la cara entre las manos. Después de verlo así y su actitud pasada, todo le quedo bastante claro. Y el rubio no tuvo otra opción más que contarle que era lo que había estado pasando con Hermione.

Cuándo bajo su libro, Draco se estaba poniendo su saco y una bufanda.

"Suerte…"

La respuesta de su amigo fue tan solo una señal con la mano y asentir con la cabeza.

A pesar de no haberla visto en todo el día, si la había visto en la cena. Al parecer sus amigos la habían obligado a bajar, cuándo lo había visto le había sonreído un poco.

Hermione era extraña. Su actitud lo confundía así que era un capítulo que debía cerrar. Ya se había decidido. Así que le había dicho que se vieran para hablar una última vez, si no iba lo daría por cerrado. Obviamente era lo que ella también quería.

Se verían nuevamente en el campo de Quidditch, en las gradas de Slytherin.

Llego al lugar establecido y sentó cómodamente y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba cansado. No había descansado debidamente y todo por tener a Hermione y su estúpido beso en la cabeza.

Jamás le había pasado, nadie había conseguido permanecer en su cabeza más de un día y mucho menos por algo tan simple como un beso.

Dejó de pensar cuándo escuchó a alguien carraspear. Abrió los ojos y enderezo el cuello. Frente a él estaba Hermione.

Estaba sería pero tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

"Pensé que no vendrías…"

"Decidí dejar de esconderme y enfrentar la situación"

"Quiero respuestas Granger"

"¿A qué preguntas?"

Draco estaba harto de la actitud evasiva de Hermione.

"¿Y…?"

"Estoy harto de tu actitud de mustia"

"¿Mustia? Pues no estoy para agradarte"

"Sabes bien de qué tenemos que hablar, pero tu silencio habla mejor que nada…"

"¡No es verdad!, es solo que…no estuvo bien, esto no es correcto…"

"¿'Esto' qué?"

"¡Esto!" señalándolo a él y a ella "no está bien y lo sabes, no es correcto…"

"Me voy…" empezó a bajar las gradas que había subido pero Hermione se puso frente a él "¿Qué?"

"No…por favor, trata de entender…o veámonos luego. Más tranquilos"

"Te estás contradiciendo Hermione"

"Es que…sé que no está bien…"

"¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?"

"Porqué…no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…"

"¿Y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?"

"Yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!..."

Draco suspiro profundamente antes de responderle.

"Sinceramente Hermione…ya estuve tras de ti mucho tiempo, ahora es tu turno"

Hermione dejo de bloquearle el paso; era verdad lo que le había dicho.

"¿Me estás poniendo a prueba?"

"Solo te pido que por una vez en tu vida hagas lo que realmente quieres, déjate llevar, descubrirás que a veces lo que consideramos prohibido es lo mejor"

"Yo…no puedo…"

"No estoy para juegos Hermione"

"¿Y crees que yo sí? ¿Crees que es fácil esto? ¡Jamás me había pasado!"

"No tengo nada más que decir"

Y sin más se giro para salir de ahí. Una cosa era que estuviera enamorado y otra muy distinta era que le fuera a soportar todos sus desplantes. Él no estaba para juegos estúpidos.

"¡Draco espera!"

La castaña le dio alcance en las escaleras y lo giro del hombro para que la mirara.

"Por favor…"

Estaban cerca, demasiado, el rostro de Hermione estaba unos centímetros más arriba del suyo. Sería tan fácil volver a hacer lo que tanto había anhelado desde _ésa _noche.

"Ayúdame a entender…"

"Yo no sé de sentimentalismos"

"Tampoco yo…estoy confundida"

Hermione Jean Granger era una persona que siempre había preferido la teoría a la práctica. Siempre había confiado en que un libro le respondería todas las dudas que pudiera tener. Y ahora tenía millones de preguntas respecto a un tema del cual estaba segura no había libro mágico o muggle que le pudiera ayudar.

¿Qué pasa cuando nadie te puede responder tus dudas?

¿Qué pasa cuando no hay teorías que respondan tus preguntas?

¿Qué pasa cuando lo que siempre has sabido hacer no te sirve?

¿Qué pasa cuando el único método que conoces te falla?

¿Qué haces entonces?

„ _Tal vez…sólo tal vez…en este caso la práctica sea mejor que la teoría…_ _"_

"Práctica…"

"¿Qué?"

No había entendido que quería decir, al decir esa frase. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de volverle a preguntar. Lo siguiente que vio fue como Hermione tomaba el cuello de su camisa y con el labio inferior temblándole se inclinaba para unir sus labios.

No reacciono, estaba muy sorprendido, y ella tímidamente comenzaba a mover su boca sobre la suya. Era mejor que como lo recordaba, su sabor, las sensaciones, todo.

_Práctica_

A ésa práctica se refería ella. Al sentir que su agarre se aflojaba decidió que no la dejaría ir. Subió otro escalón y entonces agarro su cintura. Profundizo el beso y tuvo el placer de escucharla suspirar de placer, sus manos llegaron a su nuca y esta vez no escapo de él al sentirlo, al contrario, separo los labios en una clara invitación, que él, acepto gustoso.

Pasaron minutos en donde en cuanto uno se separaba un poco, el otro con urgencia volvía a buscar sus labios. Se necesitaban y era su forma de expresarlo. Solo cuándo la necesidad de aire se hizo muy necesaria se separaron.

Los ojos grises de Draco estaban esperando que Hermione abriera los suyos, pero en lugar de eso, ella bajo la cara y recargo la frente en su pecho.

"No sé qué pasa…pero…no me siento mal con esto"

"Yo tampoco"

Hermione levanto el rostro y lo miro, tenía una gran sonrisa y estaba sonrojada.

"Lo mío es la teoría, soy pésima en la práctica…"

"_Au __contraire_…lo haces muy bien"

Draco vio como las mejillas de Hermione se ponían aún más rojas y no pudo evitar reír con ganas. Acaba de descubrir que le gustaba ver a una Hermione apenada.

"¡No te rías!"

"¡Ay Granger! No seas mustia…"

"¡Eres…!"

Pero no terminó la frase, Malfoy había vuelto a besarla, y ella…simplemente se dejó llevar.

Draco tenía razón. Ésta atracción prohibida que había empezado a sentir por su compañero le gustaba. Le gustaba Draco Malfoy. El sangre pura que fue su enemigo por siete años.

No sólo le gustaba. Era otra cosa. Había sentimientos más profundos.

¿Qué era?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Lamento la tardanza, he tenido mucha tarea :( .Pero éste cap. es largo :D**

**Por cierto he modificado la forma en que se leen los pensamientos y recuerdos. Espeor les agrade el cambio que lo hice más que nada para evitar confusiones.**

**En fin, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Interesante?**

**Jaja. Espero sus comentarios! Gracias por los reviews mandados a:**

_**89cheshire ; flor666 ; Ami**_

**Me alegraron mucho, gracias, espero volver a leer de ustedes :)**

**Espero recibir también en este capítulo. Se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Los dejo, cuidensee…! Ah! Y si son fanáticos de Dragon Ball, y de la pareja PanxTrunks. Les informo que he empezado una historia en ésa sección. Llevo dos capítulos apenas pero si gustan igual léanla y déjenme un comentario :D**

**Con amor**

**Bella**


	8. Attraction en anglais

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

„ " _**- pensamientos**_

_**« » - recuerdos**_

* * *

><p><strong>Intro: Esto no es correcto….¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?...porque….no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…..¿y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?...yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!...<strong>

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Forbidden attraction  
><strong>

**Capítulo VIII : ****attraction en anglais  
><strong>  
>"¿Y…?"<p>

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué paso?"

"No sé de estas hablando Ginevra…"

"Vamos Hermione, a mi no me engañas"

"Y no pretendo hacerlo, si hubiera algo que contar ya lo habría hecho"

"Sé que me ocultas algo porque desde que comenzamos a hablar me has dicho por mi nombre completo…solo haces eso cuándo te enojas o cuándo tratas de evadir un tema"

"Escúchame Gine…Ginny…no estoy ocultando nada"

"¡Claro que sí! No haces otra cosa que sonreír, y son sonrisas de enamorada"

"¡Yo no estoy enamorada!"

"Pues pareciera…"

"Ya…deja eso y mejor hablemos de otra cosa…¿Qué harás mientras nosotros estamos en Londres?"

"Uff…ni me lo recuerdes, extrañaré muchísimo a Harry, pero estaré con Luna"

"No entiendo por qué quieren llevarnos a Londres, digan lo que digan, la verdad es que a nadie le interesa saber más sobre el mundo muggle"

"No es verdad, a mi padre le fascina…de hecho Ron me contó que la primera vez que vio a Harry le pregunto sobre la exacta función del _patito de hule_"

"Jajajaja…bueno, la verdad es que tu padre es la excepción a muchas reglas"

"En fin…por cierto, Harry me dijo que le dijiste que emparejara con Ron, entonces ¿tú con quien irás?"

"Ya veré…es lo de menos…"

Hermione se aseguró de sonreír solo cuándo Ginny hubiera volteado el rostro. La verdad era que le había dicho eso a Harry porque ella ya tenía pareja.

"Hermione estoy segura que me estas ocultando algo…"

"Te prometo Ginny, que si llega pasar algo de gran importancia, serás la primera en saberlo"

No muy convencida, Ginny se levantó del pasto seguida por Hermione.

"Está bien…escucha debo irme, he quedado de estudiar con algunos compañeros, ¿Te veo en la cena?"

"Si, me parece bien…"

La castaña siguió caminando por los pasillos, la verdad era que estaba muy contenta, le ilusionaba mucho la idea de ir Londres, y lo que más la emocionaba era que no volvería al castillo sino que se quedaría ya ahí, pues de todos modos las vacaciones de Navidad ya estaban próximas.

Hermione ahogo un grito cuándo sintió que alguien la jalaba de su cintura.

Cuándo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, se topó de frente con una mirada gris.

"¡Malfoy! Casi me matas del susto…"

"Lo que pasa es que andabas muy distraída"

"¿Y así es como pretendes llamar mi atención?"

"Pues…yo sé que mi sola presencia es un imán hacía ti, pero también esta es una buena opción"

"Ególa…"

Su frase fue cortada por los labios de Draco sobre los suyos. ¿Qué tenía él para hacerla olvidar todo, solo con un beso?

"Tramposo…"

"Como quieras…escucha solo quiero decirte que te veo mañana en la entrada del castillo…"

"¿Nos sentaremos juntos?"

"Pues ese es el plan, a menos que se te ocurra otra cosa…"

"No"

"De todos modos, no viajaremos en el mismo tren que ellos…"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya verás…solo…prepara tus cosas y te veo en la entrada, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si…"

Sin decir otra cosa le dio un beso en la frente y salió de su escondite.  
>Draco sabía hacer las cosas de tal manera que Hermione siempre se quedaba con ganas de pasar más tiempo a su lado. Y con este pensamiento se fue a su habitación a preparar sus maletas.<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Mione estás segura de esto?"<p>

"Si, Harry anda con Ron"

Ambos amigos iban caminando hacia la puerta principal del castillo

"No me siento bien dejándote sola…sé que conoces Londres mejor que muchos de aquí, pero aun así, me gustaría saber que no estarás totalmente sola"

"No estaré sola…"

"¿Con quién irás?"

"La verdad es que…"

Dejó la frase incompleta pues justo enfrente de ella estaba un elegante carruaje negro. Recargado en la puerta estaba Draco, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

"¿Mione…?"

"Harry…la verdad es que…voy con Draco"

"¡¿Qué?"

El grito de Harry fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Malfoy abriera los ojos y otros estudiantes se les quedaran viendo.

"¡Harry!"

"Debes estar bromeando"

"No hagas escandalo…"

"¿De verdad vas a ir con Malfoy?"

"¿Algún problema Potter?"

Draco estaba detrás de Harry que, había tapado el carruaje de la vista de Hermione con su cuerpo.

"Draco…no hay problema alguno, solo…le estaba diciendo a Harry que iremos juntos a Londres"

"Ya veo…Hermione te veo adentro…no tengo tiempo de dar explicaciones innecesarias"

Con el porte propio de los Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se metió a su carruaje.

"Enserio…dime que esto es una broma…"

"¿Por qué habría de serlo?"

"Mira…yo sé que los problemas entre tú y Ron, no empezaron en este curso, pero aun así…"

"Harry, no hago esto para lastimar a Ronald, y Draco y yo no tuvimos nada que ver ni antes ni durante lo que fue mi relación con Ron"

"Mione…"

"Escucha, no es nada malo, es solo un paseo…"

* * *

><p>Dentro del carruaje hubo un incomodo silencio que solo fue interrumpido cuándo sintieron que comenzaban a despegar del piso. Entonces Draco fué el primero en hablar.<p>

"Entonces...es obvio suponer que no sólo a Potter no le pareció que vinieras conmigo"

"No es relevante, Harry está preocupado y Ronald…bien, pues no es importante lo que él piense"

Draco miraba a Hermione con algo de recelo y sin chistar le dijo algo que ambos debían esclarecer.

"Si estás haciendo esto por despecho, ambos estamos perdiendo el tiempo"

"¿Qué?"

"Es una posibilidad que no me es posible ignorar…no por el momento"

"¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Jamás haría algo así"

Ésa respuesta fue lo suficientemente firme para Draco, que decidió molestar un poco a su compañera de viaje.

"¿En qué momento se volvió Potter tu padre?"

Hermione le dedico una mirada helada antes de responderle

"Nos queremos y protegemos como hermanos…no hay nada de malo en eso"

"Pues a mí me parece que no cree que te puedas cuidar sola"

"Pues vamos a Londres, es más mi territorio…"

"Eso espero, se supone que este viaje sea educativo, no veo como podrá pasar eso"

"Sin importar qué y le pese a quienes les pese, ambos mundos estarán unidos de una u otra forma"

"Mmm…"

Ambos iban en el carruaje que sobrevolaba los cielos, el expreso iba detrás de ellos. Llegarían ligeramente antes que el resto de su grupo.

"¿Por qué no fuimos con los demás?"

"¿Te molesta?"

"No…"

Hermione no podía negar que iba un millón de veces más cómoda que en el vagón del tren. Además que el hecho de ir sola con Malfoy le gustaba.

"Solo me preguntaba…"

"Mi madre sigue un poco nerviosa…tú sabes que hay personas que aún buscan a mi padre y estando lejos de Hogwarts teme que vayan tras de mi"

"¿Y no es más peligroso ir por separado?"

"Observa a tu alrededor Hermione…demuéstrame que eres la mejor hechicera de la generación"

La aludida levanto una ceja y empezó a poner atención a todo lo que le rodeaba. El carruaje era en exceso elegante, cuero negro cubría los asientos, el aroma impregnaba todo el ambiente, las cortinas eran de terciopelo verde obscuro con la orilla plateada a juego con los amarres, la pared del lado de Draco tenía el símbolo de los Slytherin y la suya lo que suponía era el escudo de los Malfoy.

En el centro había una pequeña mesa de cristal con aperitivos y bebida, todo estaba encantado y obedecía a las órdenes de Malfoy. Frunció el ceño y se hundió en el asiento, no había nada extraordinario además de los dulces, el glamour y la esencia que ya tenía memorizada y que sabía que pertenecía a Draco.

Enojada consigo misma volteó la mirada al paisaje, y fue entonces cuando noto unas leves ondas de colores alrededor del carruaje.

Con curiosidad se acercó a la ventana para apreciarlas mejor.

"Esta hechizado...bueno obvio, pero es…"

"Un escudo, y rastreador…"

"¿Tus padres?"

"Mi madre…ya te dije, está un poco alterada"

"Ya veo…"

"Si, ahora cambiando de tema…¿Por qué traes una maleta? Es un viaje de un día"

"No para mi, pedí permiso y adelante las asignaturas para poder quedarme…ahora que mis padres han vuelto a Inglaterra quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con ellos"

"Creía que pasarías las vacaciones con los Weasley"

"Así había sido, pero ya no hay motivo para que este con ellos el mayor tiempo posible"

"Eso es bueno…"

Inconscientemente ambos sonrieron ante este comentario. Draco estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuándo noto que los ojos de Hermione se cerraban pese a que ella luchaba por que no fuera así.

Con un suspiro se levantó de su asiento y tomo lugar al lado de Hermione.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Duérmete…"

"No tengo sueño, es solo que…"

"Eres una pésima actriz Granger…anda, mira que muchas se morirían por decir que durmieron en el hombro de Draco Malfoy…eres afortunada"

"Tan modesto como siempre…"

Draco se empezó a reír al mismo tiempo que pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y le permitía acomodarse mejor, aún faltaba para que llegaran a Inglaterra.

"Tan solo cierra los ojos…cuándo despiertes ya habremos llegado"

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo?"<p>

"Mocha…"

"¿Y…?"

"Hielo, café, leche…un poco de crema batida y granillo de chocolate"

"¿Quieres que lo coma?"

"¡Pruébalo Malfoy!"

Hermione estaba encantada, y un poco estresada, con las reacciones de Draco hacía el mundo muggle. Lo había llevado a ver varios monumentos, tiendas de ropa y ahora estaban en Starbucks.

"¿Y? ¿Te gusta?"

"No esta tan mal…jamás había probado tantas cosas revueltas"

"Claro que sí, solo que no de esta forma…te sorprendería saber cuántas cosas hay en común"

"Seguro…muy bien, ¿Qué sigue?"

"Entremos a ésa tienda…"

Era una tienda de antigüedades.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Le compraré un regalo a mi madre, adora las antigüedades"

"Todo tu mundo es una antigüedad…"

Aunque el comentario no había sido con saña, si logró enfurecer a la castaña que sin decir nada salió de la tienda azotando fuertemente la puerta.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Draco salió y la encontró en el local de enfrente viendo la vitrina y con ambos puños sobre el cristal.

"¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?"

"Escucha, te guste o no…éste mundo es parte de mi al igual que en el que tú naciste, y si crees que es poca cosa, pues…"

"Yo jamás dije eso…"

"Por favor…ni siquiera te gusta la comida…"

"¿Qué tiene de malo eso?"

"No toleras estar aquí, sino hubiera sido una asignatura jamás habrías venido por voluntad propia, y pues…éste es mi mundo; sino todo, si una gran parte de él y si no lo puedes tolerar no entiendo cómo quieres hacerlo conmigo"

Draco le sonrió, se acercó a ella y la jaló por la cintura. La realidad era: que adoraba hacerla enojar.

"A ti no te tolero Hermione, te acepto como eres y si esto es parte de ti, está bien, no hay problema…pero no pienso comer un panini"

El rostro de Hermione se ilumino mientras una risa involuntaria escapaba de sus labios.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, esto que tenían ellos; fuera lo que fuera, no era una idea tan mala y descabellada como había pensado.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>No tengo palabras para disculparme por la tardanza.<strong>

**Tan solo les pido disculpas y espero que sigan conmigo.**

**Les deseo que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que su año nuevo sea próspero y hermoso.**

**Espero sus comentarios :)**

**Besos**

**Bellatrix ;)**


	9. Attraction à risque

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

><p>„ " <em><strong>- pensamientos<strong>_

_**« » - recuerdos**_

* * *

><p><strong>Intro: Esto no es correcto….¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?...porque….no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…..¿y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?...yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!...<strong>

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Forbidden attraction**

**Capítulo IX: Attraction à risque**

"Esto no puede ser verdad…no sería tan estúpido"

"¿Y si es amor?"

"¿Amor? ¿Qué puede saber él del amor que no sea hacía una _nimbus_ o un estuche de arte nuevo?"

"Lucius…"

"Al parecer subestime a nuestro hijo al permitirle tomar sus propias decisiones…lo creía más maduro"

Lucius Malfoy tenía en sus manos un pergamino que tenía una fotografía de su único hijo con una bruja hija de muggles. Eso no estaba bien y debía hacer algo al respecto de inmediato.

* * *

><p>"Creí que no querías ir a tu casa"<p>

"No quiero, pero mi madre insistió mucho…"

"Awww el buen hijo de familia: Draco Malfoy"

"¡Cállate Zabini! haremos un viaje a Francia así que no será del todo malo pasar tiempo con la familia"

"¿Francia? ¡Hey! Tal vez nos veamos entonces"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Unos amigos* de Beauxbatons me invitaron a pasar las fiestas con ellos"

"¿Beauxbatons?"

"Si, ya sabes, algunos si utilizamos el torneo de los tres magos para hacer amigos"

"Pues espero que no te encuentres con alguna _veela_ y te asesine con su arco"

"No lo creo, no estaré en el este, la única veela a la que estaré cerca es Gabrielle Delacour"

"No sé dónde estaremos nosotros, entonces no te podría decir si nos veremos o no"

"Pues si es así me dará gusto ver a tu madre, hace mucho que no se de ella salvo lo que me dices tú"

"Le dará gusto verte si se da la oportunidad"

"Bueno, debo terminar mi maleta, nos vemos Malfoy"

Y así, Draco se quedó solo terminando de guardar sus libros. En sus manos tenía un ejemplar muggle: _"Jane Austen, Orgullo y prejuicio"_. Rodo los ojos mientras lo guardaba, era de Hermione se lo había comprado en una librería pero después, solo por verla enojada, le había dicho que solo cuándo regresaran se lo darían.

Su respuesta había sido:

_« ¿Para qué me lo compras sino me lo darás? »_

"Que niña tan boba…"

Había pasado una semana desde que Hermione se quedara en Londres con su familia, aún recordaba, no sin vergüenza, la mirada que el padre de Hermione le había dirigido mientras se despedían.

Se habían despedido cerca de la estación de trenes y él había sido presentado simplemente como _Draco Malfoy_, la madre de Hermione le había dado una sonrisa amable e incluso lo había abrazado mientras le agradecía el haber acompañado a Hermione.

Una vez más recordó la mirada del progenitor de su castaña, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al pensar en lo que el señor podría haber estado pensando de él ¿Le habrían preguntado después algo a Hermione?

"Bueno Zabini, me voy"

"Espero encontrarlos en el Sur ** "

"Igualmente, felices fiestas"

"También para ti"

Con su varita hechizo sus maletas, estas se encogieron y entraron en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, no era el único que lo estaba haciendo, muchos alumnos se estaban preparando para tomar sus dos semanas de vacaciones.

"Malfoy…"

Se volteó y se encontró frente a frente con Harry.

"Potter"

"¿Podemos hablar?" diciendo esto señalo con su cabeza que quería hacerlo en privado "Es importante"

_« ¿Qué le pasa? »_

"Ya estaba dejando el castillo así que…."

"Yo también ya me voy, no te quitare mucho tiempo"

Ambos caminaron hacía el comedor donde ya casi no había nadie.

"¿Y bien?"

"Quiero hablarte de Hermione"

El corazón de Draco no pudo evitar comenzar a latir más rápidamente, tanto así, que por un momento se preguntó si Harry lo podría escuchar. Utilizando su característica frialdad se irguió, se aclaró la garganta y puso ambas manos en su espalda.

"¿Granger? ¿Qué con ella?"

"Es lo que quisiera que me dijeras, bastante raro fue ver que te defendiera frente a todos pero más raro fue verla irse contigo a Londres"

"No te incumbe, ni a ti ni a nadie, ¿acaso la comadreja te envió a indagar?"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ron, yo quiero saber que pretendes"

"¿Pretender? Potter seamos honestos, ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Tu odiabas a Hermione…a todos nosotros, ¿por qué el súbito interés en ella?"

"¿Interés? No sé de qué hablas"

"A ti no te conozco, pero a Hermione si, y cambió, desde que ustedes empezaron a relacionarse, ella cambio"

"No sé de qué hablas"

"Al principio lo vi normal, después de todo, Hermione siempre ha sido de la idea de quitar el estigma de los sangre sucia así que…no había problema, incluso creí que te ayudaba con alguna asignatura"

Draco rodo los ojos con frustración, no solo porque al decir eso había lastimado su ego; él no necesitaba ayuda con las asignaturas, también los rodo porque no sabía que responder a lo que Harry le estaba preguntando, debía pensar algo o decir la verdad.

Aunque ni él mismo supiera que era lo que pasaba con Hermione.

"Después vino lo de Ron, pero realmente esa relación ya estaba fracturada, y confío en lo que Hermione me dijo que fue que nada tuviste que ver"

"Eso es bastante obvio"

"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué fueron juntos a Londres?"

El oji-gris no sabía que responder, Hermione y él no habian quedado en nada que decir a su regreso pues, ella se quedaría en Londres y a él ¿Quién le preguntaría? Bastaría una mirada fría para silenciarlos. Esa mirada que no estaba funcionando con Harry, sus iris verdes*** no se veían afectados en lo más mínimo por los suyos.

"Escucha Potter…"

"Déjalo en paz Harry, por lo que veo estaba a punto de irse y George ha llegado por ti, Ginny y Ron"

"¿Luna?"

Detrás de Draco estaba Luna Lovegood con su imborrable sonrisa. Se colocó al lado del peli-negro y comenzó a jalarlo por el brazo.

"Vamos Harry, no debes hacer esperar a tu familia"

"Espera…¿Qué haces?"

Harry volteó el rostro mientras veía como Draco relajaba su postura y suspiraba.

"¿No es obvio? Draco no te iba a decir nada y solo lo estabas poniendo en un predicamento"

"Me preocupa el tipo de relación que pueda tener con Hermione"

"Despreocúpate, te aseguro que sea lo que sea, se dará a conocer en los primeros meses del próximo año, mientras debes ir con tu novia"

Sin otro remedio Harry se fue con Ginny que ya estaba dentro del carro azul, una vez dentro todos le dijeron adiós a Luna. Ella simplemente sonreía, sabía que le había hecho un favor a Draco, pobre, Harry no lo había notado pero era muy obvio para ella, que Malfoy estaba bastante nervioso.

"Todo se sabrá…"

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta e ingreso al castillo saltando, como hacía cada que estaba feliz.

* * *

><p>"Buenas tardes joven amo"<p>

"¿Y mis padres?"

"Llevan varios días fuera pero su madre dejó dicho que volverían hoy mismo"

„ _¿Dónde estarán? "_

Después de que Luna se llevará lejos a Harry, él se había marchado inmediatamente rumbo a su mansión.

"Estaré en la biblioteca, cuando lleguen debes avisarme"

"Desde luego amo…"

No le habían avisado que saldrían, su madre había insistido tanto en verlo que no creyó que no fuera a estar para recibirlo.

Como fuera, debía organizar sus ideas antes de verlos, no olvidaba que su relación con su padre no era del todo buena y no sabía cómo sería estar dos semanas a solas con él. Sería bueno o eso creía él.

Se sentó en su sillón en la biblioteca y abrió el tomo de _"Orgullo y prejuicio" _tenía curiosidad por saber cómo escribían los autores muggles, además los ojos de Hermione habían brillado tanto al verlo que su curiosidad no podía ser menos. Según ella, había muy pocos romances literarios tan destinados a estar como el de Elizabeth Benet y Fitzwilliam Darcy.

No llevaba mucho leído, pero al parecer a _Lizzy _no le agradaba _Mr. Darcy_, recordó una parte que Hermione le había adelantado:

_« El primero de los dos en enamorase es Mr. Darcy »_

No podía evitar no sentirse identificado con esa parte, después de todo, de los dos él ya estaba enamorado y Hermione aún no, o al menos no que él supiera, claro está que ella jamás le había dicho nada y él tampoco le había preguntado.

Era algo confuso, y es que al pensar en eso también se ponía a pensar en sus padres, ¿Qué dirían si les presentara a Hermione como su novia? Se podía imaginar su cara de sorpresa pero no podía imaginarse lo que le dirían, creía que su madre lo entendería pero bien sabía que Lucius Malfoy no era una persona que aceptara todo solo porque sí.

"Amo…Draco, su-sus padres han llegado…e-están esperándolo en el estudio"

"Voy enseguida"

Draco dejo el libro en la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus padres, le sorprendió la actitud del elfo, hacía mucho que no lo había escuchado hablar con temor. Algo debía haber visto en la actitud de sus padres, más específicamente de Lucius.

Una vez frente a la puerta toco tres veces y espero que le permitieran el acceso.

"Adelante Draco"

En su escritorio estaba su padre, con la misma postura de siempre y atrás de él y con una mano en su hombro estaba su madre, ella puso una sonrisa al verlo y se apresuró a alcanzarlo y abrazarlo.

De acuerdo, estaba bien admitir que había extrañado mucho esos abrazos y esa sonrisa.

"Hijo, que alegría es tenerte en casa, se siente tan vacía sin ti"

Draco solo sonrió y le besó la frente, ¿Qué diferencia había en la casa si cuándo él estaba, se encerraba en su habitación o en la biblioteca? Sin duda eran cosas de madres.

"También me da gusto verte"

"Tu padre también está feliz de que pases las festividades con nosotros"

Lucius se irguió y se puso de pie, se acercó a su hijo y le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Tenemos que hablar de algo más importante que tu presencia para Navidad"

"Lucius…"

"Narcissa querida esto es algo que Draco debe saber, si es que le importa la chica…"

"¿Chica?"

Draco enarco una ceja mientras observaba en la dirección que su padre le señalaba. Camino hacía el escritorio y tomo el pergamino que había en él. Aun mirando a su padre lo empezó a abrir y en cuanto vio su contenido, todo el aire de sus pulmones desapareció.

"Hermione…"

Eran ellos dos, eran varias fotos, algunas en el colegio y otras en Londres, ¿Cómo demonios se habían enterado?

"Te has quedado sin habla, ¿no dirás nada en tu favor?"

"No he hecho nada malo"

Con la agresividad característica de su familia cerro el pergamino y endureció sus facciones.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, tu sabes bien que a pesar de que el señor tenebroso fuese derrotado aún hay seguidores y ellos nos consideran traidores…"

"…"

"Sabes que hasta que no termine eso, estamos en riesgo"

"Lo sé, por eso no iba a volver a Hogwarts"

"Sin embargo, los deseos de tu madre son verte algún día en el ministerio y eso también sería de mi agrado, pero fuimos muy claros al decirte que debías andar con cuidado"

"Tener amistad con una hija de muggles no es peligroso para nadie"

"Al parecer, han notado que entre ustedes hay algo más"

"¿Qué?"

Draco estaba cada vez más nervioso, lo estaban poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

"Es complicado y lo sabes hijo, el prestigio de los Malfoy es algo que hay que mantener…"

"Madre…¿Qué quieren decir?"

"No puedes ser visto con una muggle hijo"

"¿De qué están hablando?"

"Sea lo que sea que tengas con esta mocosa debe parar Draco, soy la cabeza de los Malfoy y es mi deber asegurar que no se ensucie nuestro linaje"

"¿Ensuciar? ¡Por Merlín padre! Esos prejuicios terminaron hace mucho, esto se acabó"

"Exacto…si no lo haces tú lo terminare yo"

"No te acercarás a Hermione"

Ambos Malfoy estaban frente a frente, amabas miradas se encontraban. Draco sentía miedo pero la furia de saber que querían lastimar a su castaña le ganaba, no dejaría que la tocarán.

"Tan inmaduro e impulsivo como siempre…"

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>*En el libro se menciona que la academia Beauxbatons era mixta y no solo de mujeres cómo en la película.<strong>

****Beauxbatons está en el sur de Francia, por esto Zabini se despide con esta frase.**

*****Los ojos de Harry originalmente eran verdes como los de su madre y no azules como los del actor Daniel Radcliffe.**

**Lamento la tardanza, como recompensa a su espera les subiré capítulo el Viernes. Ya lo tengo listo solo encesito releerlo y checar ortografía, de la cual por cierto espero me disculpen en este cap. ya que por las prisas no tuve tiempo de checarlo como es debido.**

**Agradezco la espera, esto se pondrá interesante lo prometo. **

**Gracias a _china lop32, Yanii y Monserratt'Malfoy; _en especial a Monserratt'Malfoy por los mensajes tanto aquí en como en twitter ;D, éste capítulo va para ti amiga :D**

**Sin más por el momento los dejo, agradezco los reviews que quieran dejar, los amo!**

**Con amor y un abrazo.**

**Bella Monserratt**


	10. Attraction prisonnier

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

><p>„ " <em><strong>- pensamientos<strong>_

_**« » - recuerdos**_

* * *

><p><strong>Intro: Esto no es correcto….¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?...porque….no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…..¿y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?...yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!...<strong>

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Forbidden attraction**

**Capítulo X: A****ttraction ****prisonnier**

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Por qué no me avisaste que no volverías? Me hubiera gustado saberlo para haberme _

_despedido apropiadamente. No te reclamo más pues sé que ansiabas estar con tus padres._

_Otro asunto de más importancia y _

_que me gustaría aclararas, es el porque te fuiste con Malfoy._

_No lo entiendo, creía que no había nada entre ustedes,_

_no sé si debería decírtelo pero Ron está bastante enojado, estuvo gritando_

_en la sala común sobre cómo nos habías traicionado a todos._

_Espero sepas que no me incluyo en esa lista, tampoco Harry sin embargo_

_si quisiéramos saber qué es lo que sucede._

_George está aquí, espero me escribas, estaré ansiosa. Te deseo_

_una grata estadía con tu familia que yo sé es lo que_

_tanto necesitas._

_Te quiere, Ginny Weasley._

"¿Weasley? Debimos haber supuesto que esta sangre sucia aún tiene contacto con ellos…"

"No creías que de verdad dejaría su amistad con la menor solo por haber terminado con Ron"

"Hay personas que cortan relaciones de raíz"

"Si, pero Granger no es así…mmm ¿Qué es esto?"

En sus manos tenía un CD.

"Esto está mal, una cosa es venir pero otra muy distinta es estar aquí cuándo ella no esta"

"Tonterías…"

"Además, observa" quitándole la carta de la mano "esto confirma que entre estos dos de verdad hay algo más, si sus amigos lo han notado es porque debe ser cierto"

"¿Y? Es problema de Draco"

"Es importante seguir manteniendo la pureza de la sangre"

"Yo vine porque no había nada interesante que hacer en el castillo, además que nadie confía en tu temperamento"

Lo siguiente que vio el chico fue como un libro se acercaba velozmente hacía su rostro.

"¿Ves? Eres demasiado impulsiva"

"Estúpido…" volvió a tomar lo primero que tuvo a mano y se lo lanzo al chico que estaba acostado en la cama "No tiene nada que ver"

"Di lo que quieras, vámonos" Se puso de pie mientras con su varita limpiaba el desorden que su compañera había provocado "no nos sirve de nada estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, volveremos por la noche cuándo Granger haya regresado"

Ambos chicos desaparecieron dejando nuevamente la casa Granger en silencio.

* * *

><p>"Si de verdad quieres a esta chica te alejarás de ella"<p>

"Lo que dices no tiene sentido madre"

Narcissa Malfoy estaba en la habitación de su único hijo, seguía tratando de persuadirlo de que alejarse de Hermione era lo mejor que podía hacer.

"Draco, mi pequeño, te conozco y sé que lo que sientes por ella es verdadero, y por eso te pido que recapacites en tu actitud, debes entender que si los mortífagos…"

"¡No pueden hacer nada! Si antes era delito ahora lo es mucho más"

"Lo sé, pero eso no los detendrá de lastimarla si así lo desean, momentáneamente han mandado gente a advertirla a ella de alejarse de ti pero sabes que si no ven cooperación por tu parte, harán algo peor"

"¿A quién mandaron?"

"Eso no te lo puedo decir, pero te puedo tranquilizar un poco diciéndote que no son mortífagos"

"Déjame solo…"

"Draco, hijo…"

"Solo, ahora…"

Narcissa le toco una última vez su brazo antes de salir, quería entender a su hijo pues bien recordaba la sensación de amor que debía estar sintiendo él.

Una vez que se vio solo se permitió relajar los hombros y espalda, echo la cabeza hacía atrás y suspiró fuertemente. Que estrés, jamás se imaginó que esto le esperaría al llegar a su casa.

No podía contactar a Hermione, quería advertirla, no sabía que podía pasar pero debía temer lo peor y no quería que le pasara algo o que le envenenaran la mente. Sabía la clase de artimañas que usaban ellos, además ¿a quién habrían enviado? sino había sido a mortífagos, ¿a quién?

Debía encontrar la manera de contactar con ella, lo cual era bastante difícil, en cuanto termino su discusión con su padre lo había sacado de la mansión y se habían ido, ahora entendía el verdadero motivo del viaje a Francia, querían mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de Inglaterra pero sin levantar sospechas.

No habían traído más que un elfo, y la pobre Yun estaba bajo terribles amenazas por parte de su padre, así que no se atrevería a mandar recados. Maldita sea su suerte se repetía a cada momento.

* * *

><p>"Hay veces que sentimos que maduraste mucho en tan poco tiempo"<p>

"Te ves muy cambiada hija"

Hermione solo sonreía, si les contará realmente a sus padres todas las veces que habían estado a punto de perderla, no la dejarían volver a Hogwarts.

"He vivido muchas cosas en este tiempo madre, pero nada que me haya cambiado realmente"

"Me alegra, ¿y tus amigos? Harry y Ron"

"Están bien, Harry pasará las vacaciones con los Weasley"

"Nos da tanto gusto que este año hayas venido con nosotros e incluso una semana extra, que orgullosos estamos de ti"

Les sonrió mientras se terminaba su té.

"Muchas gracias, debo ir a estudiar un poco…"

"Buenas noches hija"

"Buenas noches a los dos"

Hermione subió a su habitación, debía responder la carta de Ginny, ya había aplazado su respuesta una semana y estaba segura que la peli-roja estaría enfadada, también tenía que revisar una que le había mandado Harry, creía saber cuál era su contenido, no podía ser muy diferente a la de su novia pero de todos modos debía asegurarse de ello.

Mientras sonreía se preguntó si por fin habría llegado la tan ansiada carta que esperaba, Draco había prometido escribirle, sin embargo aún no lo había hecho.

En cuanto entro noto algo raro, ¿Había dejado la ventana abierta? Y la carta de Ginny estaba sobre su cama y no dentro de un libro como ella la había dejado, siguió buscando y encontró el libro tirado en una esquina. Alguien había estado en su habitación.

Respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada en voz alta sintió una mano cubriéndole la boca.

"Tranquila Granger, no te haremos daño, tampoco a tus padres"

Dicho esto, un remolino verde los empezó a cubrir a ambos y Hermione se sintió presa del pánico. No podía estar pasando, la guerra había terminado ¿Qué sucedía?

"Eres demasiado gentil"

"No nos ordenaron lastimarla"

Estaba en un cuarto obscuro pero ella conocía esas voces, esa voz tan chillona y altanera solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

"¿Pansy?"

"¡Vaya! La pequeña muggle me reconoció, no sé si sentirme alagada o asqueada"

"Deja de molestar Pansy, y di que quieres"

"Tranquilízate Granger, nos mandaron a hablar contigo"

"¿Quién?"

"Sea lo que sea que tengas con Draco debe terminar"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?"

"Mira Granger, mejor que nadie debes saber que sin importar que su prestigio no sea el de antes, los Malfoy aún quieren mantener sus siglos de linaje puro, es algo que compete no solo a ellos sino a muchas otras familias que no se quieren ver manchadas como los Weasley"

"Y como comprenderás tu no encajas en el perfil"

Hermione no podía negar que eso no le era indiferente, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

"No les haré caso, además que mi relación con Draco es algo que nos concierne solo a nosotros"

"¿Estas admitiendo que tienen una relación?"

Hermione cruzo mirada con Pansy, era obvio porque la habían mandado a ella, si alguien pretendía volverse parte de la familia Malfoy era ella y bien podía encajar en su mundo.

"Solo eres un pasatiempo para Draco, ya deberías saberlo"

"¿Cómo tú? No gracias, yo no pertenezco a esa lista"

Pansy se volvió furiosa hacía ella y las siguientes frases fueron veneno puro hacía Hermione.

"¿De verdad crees que él podría llegar a sentir algo por una rata de biblioteca? ¡Despierta Hermione! Como mujer te lo digo, más te vale que no te hayas enamorado ya de Draco Malfoy, él es una persona que no conoce que es ese sentimiento, no es capaz de amar a alguien que no esté directamente ligado con él"

Hermione no supo que decir, esas afirmaciones bien podían ser ciertas.

"Díselo Theodore, dile que mejor que nadie nosotros conocemos bien la naturaleza de Draco"

"Pansy tiene razón, Draco es un experto seductor, es un eterno enamorado de las mujeres pero eso no significa que de verdad ame a alguna"

A Hermione le estaba costando trabajo mantener su porte frío y sereno, la duda se estaba apoderando de ella. ¿Cuál era la garantía de que Draco hubiera cambiado en tan solo unos meses? Ella conocía una faceta, más había visto otra estando con él. Y eso contaba más que nada, debía creer en él.

"Pierden su tiempo, sus artimañas no funcionaran"

"Granger…"

"¡Déjala Nott! Dejemos que se desengañe sola…te apuesto a que Draco volverá cambiado a Hogwarts y eso si vuelve, ¿sabías que está en Francia? Y por lo que supimos está bastante bien acompañado de cierta bruja de Beauxbatons"

"¿Beauxbatons?"

"Blaise y él están allá, y por lo que me contó en su última carta, tu pequeño Draco estaba pasándola excelentemente con la menor de las Delacour"

Con una sonrisa burlona se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, Theodore la siguió dejándole una mirada de advertencia, esta se quedó aturdida y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la habían dejado nuevamente en su habitación.

¿Gabrielle Delacour? ¿Francia? Draco no le había dicho nada, de hecho le había dicho que lo más seguro era que se quedara en el castillo. No quería dudar pues sabía que lo hacían para provocar exactamente eso. Debía confiar en Draco.

Aunque siempre había manera de investigar un poco sin levantar sospechas. Decidida saco lo necesario para responder la carta de Ginny, le explicó brevemente algunas cosas y prometió aclarar todo cuándo regresara a Hogwarts.

Comenzó a preguntar por toda su familia y a mandarles saludos, aún dudosa añadió:

_¿Y __Bill cómo está? ¿Pasarán con ustedes Navidad o se quedaran con la familia de Fleur en Francia?_

* * *

><p>"Draco está muy empecinado en su relación"<p>

"Es un capricho, no lo criamos para que hiciera estos dramas, y ya le dije, sino lo termina él lo terminaré yo…"

Narcissa observo el semblante de su esposo. Tanto añoraba recuperar su orgullo como familia que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, y eso, no eran buenas noticias.

"Deja que Theodore y Pansy hagan que Hermione desconfié de Draco, después todo se acomodará solo"

"Ya tengo un plan de respaldo en caso de que eso no funcione"

Lucius Malfoy acariciaba su varita mientras sonreía, no permitiría que el linaje que por siglos había permanecido intacto se ensuciara solo porque su hijo había decidido enamorarse.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada, gracias por los 5 reviews dejados :) me alegraron la semana, los agradeceré individualmente pues lo merecen por darme un poco de su tiempo escribiéndolos :)<strong>

_china lop32:_ pues como todo enamorado cuando es cuestionado, los nervios eran forzosos, y déjame decirte que Luna es la única que realmente ve todo siempre. Gracias por leer ;)

_Caroone: _verás que algo hará el Slytherin ;) sacará su carácter. Te leo luego, gracias por comentar.

__KiaraKnockville_:_ como prometí, esta actualización no demoro mucho. Espero sigas conmigo hasta el final. :)

_ritsuka10: _no planeo hacerlo, pero ambos deberán luchar por ello :D

_Shiraze Tao:_ gracias por leer, y me encanta saber que te gustó la historia :)

_Pam Malfoy Black:_ tu review fue de los que más me agradaron, lo que Lucius planea estará interesante lo prometo ;) y tanto Draco como Hermione deberán protegerse y luchar para poder están juntos.

**Tambien gracias a los que pusieron la historia en alerta y en favorita :D , y de igual manera gracias a los que me pusieron como autora favorita y en alerta.**

**Trataré de ser constante en las actualizaciones, prometo tardar máx. 3-4 semanas, les prometo que valdrá la pena la espera. **

**Espero sigan conmigo hasta el final de esta historia. Gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazo, un verso y un pensamiento.**

**Bellatrix Monserratt **


	11. Attraction en danger

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

><p>„ <strong>" <strong>_**- pensamientos**_

_**« » - recuerdos**_

* * *

><p><strong>Intro: Esto no es correcto…. ¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?...porque….no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…. ¿y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?...yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!...<strong>

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Forbidden attraction**

**Capítulo X: Attraction en danger**

"¿Que hacen aquí?"

"No lo sé..."

A lo lejos Draco podía ver a la menor Weasley, a su novio y a sus hermanos.

Solo a él le podía pasar que aun estando en otra parte del mundo le tocará encontrarse con una de sus personas no gratas.

"Uno de ellos es esposo de Fleur ¿no?, probablemente pasaran las fiestas aquí también"

Blaise no pudo hacer menos que reír al ver la cara de asco que Draco había puesto al escucharlo.

"Tranquilo Draco, vienen solos así que siempre puedo estar equivocado"

"Por Merlín que así sea"

Simplemente no le apetecía ver la cara pecosa de Ronald Weasley también durante vacaciones. Los siguió observando un momento y después entro nuevamente al castillo Beauxbatons.

"¿Entonces ya has descubierto algo más?"

"Nada, desde que me negué a ir a su casa digamos que me sacaron de la misión, además como saben que estoy contigo dudo que me digan algo"

Esa respuesta no le ayudaba en nada.

"Grandioso...ni siquiera le puedo mandar una carta para advertirla"

"¿Y qué le pondrías? ¿_Querida Granger no sé qué pueda pasar pero creo que pasará algo. Cuidate. _?"

"Cállate..."

Era patético y lo sabía. Pero realmente no había mucho que hacer. Sus padres habían sido muy claros en lo que respectaba a Hermione.

No entendía porque lo hacían, ¿Cual era realmente la diferencia entre Pansy y Hermione? Que una venia de mundo muggle y la otra no. Eso era lo único que sus padres veían.

Pero eso era algo del pasado.

No podían seguir así.

"¿Entonces que harás? ¿Te dejaran volver a Hogwarts?"

Draco no había pensado mucho en eso, él TENÍA que volver a Hogwarts, no había otra opción. Después de todo su madre quería que trabajara en el ministerio.

"Volveré pero antes de hacerlo me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasará"

Su mayor temor era que él regresara pero que misteriosamente Hermione no. ¿Que haría entonces?

"Necesitas un plan en caso de que no vuelvas, si te trajeron hasta acá aún sabiendo que ella se iría lejos de ti, no estaría tan seguro de que te dejaran volver"

"¿Y qué sugieres? No te puedo pedir que la cuides porque Pansy y Theodore estarán sobre ti"

Ambos amigos siguieron caminando hacia el exterior del castillo. La nieve era algo que Draco normalmente disfrutaba mucho y sin embargo, ahora no lo estaba haciendo.

Sabía que todo acabaría si él se alejaba de Hermione, pero lamentablemente sus sentimientos habían llegado a un punto en el que no era posible que se olvidara de ella tan fácilmente.

"Siempre había hecho lo que mis padres querían...y ahora que no lo hago todo se complica"

"Son cosas que pasan, si fuera posible manipular los sentimientos ya estarías comprometido con Pansy"

Draco rio un poco al imaginar eso. Comenzaba a mejorar su humor cuando una de las voces que más odiaba llegó a sus oídos.

"Pero miren lo que trajo la nieve...un hurón con abrigo"

"¡Ron, cállate!"

"No me molestes Ginny, ¿Que haces aquí Malfoy? ¿No tienes una lujosa mansión en la cual estar?"

"Blaise y yo somos invitados de Gabrielle Delacour...aunque no es algo que te incumba, en todo caso eres tu quien no pertenece aquí"

"Para tu información Fleur es mi cuñada y..."

"No me interesa nada sobre tu patética existencia comadreja, vámonos Blaise"

"No me dejaras con la palabra en la boca Malfoy, tenemos que hablar sobre Hermione..."

"Quítate del camino comadreja, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus estupideces"

"¿Estupideces? Estúpido es que quieras pasar tanto tiempo con Hermione, algo estas buscando Malfoy; por eso la alejaste de mi y estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo"

"¿Alejarla de ti? Que yo sepa tu mismo hiciste eso sin ayuda de nadie mucho antes que Granger y yo comenzáramos a pasar tiempo juntos"

"¿Que es lo que estas buscando con ella Malfoy?"

"¡Ya basta Ron!...no estamos aquí para pelear, venimos a ver a Bill"

Ginny se había puesto enfrente de su hermano y Draco; ella tampoco entendía porque su amiga se hallaba tan unida al rubio, pero si sabía que Ron y Hermione ya estaban mal desde mucho antes.

Draco nada había tenido que ver con que ellos terminaran, su hermano debía que entender que si alguien había hecho que Hermione se alejara fue él mismo.

"Y nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, ahora si nos disculpan nos vamos"

Después de mirar asesinamente a Ron una vez más, Draco siguió a Blaise y rápidamente desaparecieron en la nieve.

"Estúpida comadreja, no vale mi tiempo pero no me molestaría darle su merecido una vez más"

"¿Para qué? Todos sabemos cómo terminará"

Siguieron platicando de trivialidades hasta que más adelante se encontraron con Narcissa y Gabrielle, amabas platicaban animadamente. En cuanto los vieron los invitaron a tomar el té con ellas.

Draco noto como su madre era especialmente amable con la mitad veela, eso no era algo que Draco había visto muy pocas veces; si bien Narcissa Malfoy tenía unos modales impecables no era muy común que externara cariño a alguien externo a su círculo íntimo. Y sin duda Gabrielle Delacour no era parte de ese círculo.

Cuándo hábilmente Narcissa se las arreglo para que su hijo y Gabrielle quedaran juntos en la mesa, Draco esbozó una sonrisa. Rápidamente se había dado cuenta de lo que su madre planeaba. Mientras veía a su madre preguntarle a la niña como le gustaba el té y usualmente con qué bocadillos lo acompañaba le quedó más claro que una habitación iluminada con lumus.

Su madre quería emparejarlo con la menor de las Delacour.

Pero qué ideas se le ocurrían a veces a su amada madre.

"¿Que opinas Draco?"

"¿De qué?"

"Hombre estas ausente, tu madre acaba de proponer que todos pasemos Navidad en su _maison"_

"¿Todos?"

"Ustedes, Gabrielle, su hermana y su esposo, un servidor, mi madre y uno que otro amigo de Beauxbatons"

"Ahh...si, suena bien"

"¿Solo eso dirás Draco? ¡Esa no es manera de invitar a alguien a pasar Navidad contigo; perdona los malos modales de mi hijo Gabrielle, al parecer tanto tiempo fuera de casa le ha afectado en la caballerosidad que tanto le inculcamos su padre y yo"

El oji gris prefirió no decir algo más, cuando estuvieran a solas tendría unas palabras con su madre. ¿Que había olvidado cómo ser cortes? Tenía una lista de personas que le podían decir lo caballeroso que era él con las personas, sobre todo con las mujeres.

En especial con una.

¿Que estaría haciendo Hermione en ese momento? Estaba seguro que estaría enojada por no haber recibido carta alguna de él aún; quedaban 2 semanas de vacaciones, esperaba encontrar la forma de mandarle una felicitación antes de año nuevo.

Pensar en ella tan explosiva y altanera le hizo soportable el resto de la tarde junto a su madre y sus planes de emparejarlo con alguien más.

"Fue muy agradable el tiempo juntos Narcissa, le agradezco haberme incluido en sus planes"

"Al contrario, gracias por habernos mostrado los alrededores...muchachos, ¿no tienen nada que decirle a Gabrielle?"

La mencionada rió suavemente al ver como ambos se apresuraban a darle las gracias por el tiempo que había pasado con ellos. Sin duda Narcissa Malfoy era de las mujeres que no necesitaba gritar para hacerse obedecer, por algo era la esposa de Lucius, se necesitaba carácter de acero para lidiar con un hombre así.

"Fue muy divertido, los veré después"

"No olvides decirle a tu hermana que será un placer que vayan a la maison Malfoy para celebrar Navidad"

"No lo olvido Narcissa, hasta luego"

La mitad veela ingreso a un coche que la llevaría con su hermana y su cuñado. En su mente permanecía la conversación que había tenido con Narcissa. No podía esperar a ver la reacción de Fleur al escuchar como la madre de Draco Malfoy había insinuado que ella sería un buen partido para su hijo ¡Que extraño había sonado eso!

* * *

><p>"Estas muy callado hijo"<p>

"No tengo nada que decir...¿donde está mi padre?"

"Salió"

La seca respuesta de su madre le decía que él no debía saber dónde estaba su padre, eso no lo tranquilizaba en nada.

"Madre dime, ¿Que pretenden?"

"No entiendo a que te refieres Draco"

"Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando, tu jamás eres tan amable con alguien que acabas de conocer"

Draco no había olvidado el comportamiento de antes de su madre, no iba a pasar por alto lo que quería hacer y mucho menos se iba a quedar viendo como utilizaba a una niña. Además jamás iba a dejar que lo emparejaran contra su voluntad; como bien había dicho Zabini antes, si así hubiera sido, probablemente ya estarían organizando su boda con Pansy.

"Esa niña fue muy amable con todos nosotros, te hemos enseñado a agradecer esas atenciones, hay que ser cortes con..."

"Hace mucho que aprendí la diferencia entre cortesía e hipocresía"

Narcissa dejo su cubierto a medio camino hacia su plato y observo duramente a su único hijo.

"Modera tu tono jovencito, te recuerdo a quien tienes enfrente"

Con esa frase normalmente se disculparía o bajaría la mirada para continuar en silencio con su cena. Pero hoy no, hoy quería dejar bien en claro como estaban las cosas.

"Yo te recuerdo que no pueden manejar mi vida a su antojo...ya no soy ese niño temeroso de qué pasara si hace lo que quiere y no lo que le obliguen a hacer"

"Se te dice que hacer porque has demostrado ser lo bastante inmaduro para tomar decisiones por ti mismo"

¿Inmaduro? ¿Inmaduro después de haber puesto en riesgo la vida de tantos para salvarlos a ellos? ¿Inmaduro por haber sido obligado a casi matar a todos sus allegados? ¿Eso era ser inmaduro? No, eso había sido miedo, miedo de que el señor tenebroso fuera a matar a sus padres, miedo de que lo fueran a matar a él y peor aún miedo a su padre.

"Sabes bien que jamás he puesto en duda su autoridad, excepto ahora que no estoy dispuesto a hacerles caso...¿Juntarme con Gabrielle Delacour? o peor aún, es una estupidez que quieran hacerle daño a Hermione para alejarla de mi"

"No se le hará daño, se le recordara cual es su lugar, el que sea una bruja extraordinaria no quiere decir que haya dejado de ser una sangre sucia"

La voz de Lucius Malfoy dejo helado a su hijo, sus pasos se escuchaban mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Draco observo como su padre tomaba la mano de su madre y le daba un beso, después se sentó al lado de ella y espero que los elfos le sirvieran la cena.

"Buenas noche Draco, veo que esta noche te ha dado por olvidar tus modales"

"Buenas noches padre...a decir verdad, estaba a punto de retirarme a mi habitación"

Draco hizo ademan de levantarse pero fue detenido por el bastón de su padre.

"Tenemos que hablar, así que siéntate y espera a que terminemos nuestra cena"

* * *

><p>"Potter...necesito hablar contigo"<p>

Draco bajo del árbol donde había estado escondido. Harry miró hacía donde estaba el slytherin y enarco una ceja al tiempo que su boca se fruncía un poco hacia la derecha. ¿Que quería Draco con él?

"¿Qué quieres Malfoy?"

Draco odio esa situación, odio a su padre más que nunca y se odio a sí mismo por no poder hacer otra cosa que recurrir al _gran_ Harry Potter. Lo había meditado toda la noche, le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto y no había logrado encontrar otra forma de cuidar a Hermione.

Harry era su mejor amigo y podía estar con ella sin riesgo alguno, además que sus padres jamás esperarían que él hablara con Harry.

Así pues había investigado donde se estaba quedando Potter; no sabía cuánto tiempo había esperado trepado en el único árbol que estaba fuera del hotel donde se estaba hospedando.

"Créeme que esto me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero realmente no veo otra alternativa"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Vamos a otra parte...esto es algo privado"

Draco dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar de frente a Harry, lo tomó por el brazo para indicarle que debía seguirlo. Necesitaba un lugar silencioso y discreto.

"Ven Potter, créeme que si no fuera necesario no te estaría hablando...pero digamos que el hecho de que estés en Francia me cayó como anillo al dedo"

"Habla de una vez Draco, no entiendo porque es necesaria tanta discreción"

"Me están vigilando..."

Discretamente ladeo la cabeza señalando al pequeño elfo que los miraba desde la otra esquina de la calle. Ese pequeño ser había sido la razón de que él se hubiera quedado tanto tiempo en la copa del árbol, ahora que lo tenía ubicado debía de ser cuidadoso, sino su padre se daría cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer.

"Trata de entender que esto debe parecer casual, como si quisiéramos platicar normalmente sin el bullicio de tanta gente….así que sonríe y señala el bar de la esquina como si realmente quisieras ir ahí"

Harry aun extrañado asintió e hizo como Malfoy había dicho, parecía sincero e incluso un poco nervioso ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Ambos entraron al bar y escogieron una mesa del rincón. Después de que les tomaran la orden el ambiente se puso tenso entre ellos. Harry no sabía porque estaba ahí, y Draco no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

"Y...uhm ¿Qué haces aquí Potter? Que yo sepa no son tus rumbos"

"Acompaño a Ginny y Ron que vinieron por un encargo de su madre, mañana en la noche volvemos a su casa…"

"Ya veo…" entonces había elegido un buen día para buscarlo, de haberse decidido después, ya no lo habría encontrado "he visto al hermano de Weasley aunque solo de lejos"

"¿Lo has visto? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Zabini es amigo de Gabrielle Delacour, por ende en ocasiones también está con Fleur y entonces…"

"Ahh….ya veo" Harry dio un sorbo a su bebida "¿Me dirás por qué me hiciste venir?"

Malfoy estaba empezando a considerar no decirle nada, pero si no era a Harry ¿A quién mas podía pedirle ayuda?

"Tengo un problema Potter…se trata de Hermione"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices?!"

"Tranquilízate….recuerda que no queremos llamar la atención"

Harry hizo acopio de todo su esfuerzo y reprimió las ganas de gritar.

"Explícate…..¿le sucede algo a Hermione?"

"No….aun no"

"¿Aun no? ¡Explícate te digo!"

"Escucha…Hermione y yo hemos estrechado lazos en los últimos meses, y eso no es algo que le parezca adecuado a mi padre…"

Draco cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, la cabeza le empezaba a doler.

"No sé que planee, pero me hizo una amenaza muy explícita…por eso estoy aquí en Francia, su intención es alejarme de ella, lo único que sé es que mandaron a alguien para hablar con Hermione, eso no me importa, sé que sus amenazas no la inmutaran, el problema es lo que vendrá después…conozco a mi padre lo suficiente para saber que su estilo no son solo palabras"

"No entiendo…¿por qué lo hace? No tiene sentido que te quiera separar de Hermione"

"Escucha, no pretendo entender porqué lo hace ni quiero que tu lo intentes…lo que debe importarte es que Hermione esté bien"

"¿Tienes alguna idea de que podría intentar hacer?"

"No, eso es lo que me preocupa, anoche me aseguro que no le harán daño, que tan solo quieren que se mantenga lejos de mi...pero no estoy seguro de poder confiar en lo que mi padre me diga"

Harry se quedó en silencio intentando deducir que tan sincero sonaba Draco, para saberlo, solo había una pregunta que le podía hacer.

"¿La quieres?"

"¿Qué?" Draco tenía la guardia baja, estaba centrado en lo que podría pasar con Hermione, no en lo que estaba pasando con sus sentimientos "Por favor concéntrate Potter, esto es algo serio"

"A menos que este seguro que esto no es un truco no pienso colaborar"

"¿Como va a ser un truco? Si te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes es porque es serio...y porque yo no puedo hacer algo al respecto, me tienen vigilado y no puedo mandarle algo, si yo mismo pudiera advertir a Hermione créeme que jamás hubiera trepado un estúpido árbol para esperar el momento en que tú te decidieras a salir del maldito hotel sin tu comadreja peli-roja"

"Ron no está conmigo, me quieren lejos de Ginny así que me mandaron a mi solo a este hotel, ellos se están quedando con Bill y Fleur"

En otra ocasión se hubiera burlado de Potter sin piedad. Pero ahora necesitaba que él hiciera lo que le pedía sin preguntar mucho.

"No me interesa tu novela Potter...tan solo quiero que te asegures que Hermione está bien y que cuando vuelvan a Hogwarts cuides de ella"

"¿Te alejaras de ella?"

Quería decirle que no, que él la protegería de todos, pero no se lo podía asegurar.

"Simplemente no estoy seguro si volveré a Hogwarts, por eso te pido que tú la cuides"

Harry notó como la mirada de Draco se entristecía, ¿de verdad le importaba su amiga? ¿Después de tantos años de odio ahora tenía verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella?

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Draco no podía decirle nada más, ya le había explicado todo y simplemente esperaba que Harry le dijera que él se encargaría de que Hermione estuviera bien.

"No me has contestado Malfoy"

"¿Que? Ya te dije que no sé si volveré, aunque me lo permitan tal vez lo mejor sea que me mantenga un tiempo lejos de ella"

"No, eso no...¿la quieres? ¿Tú quieres a Hermione?"

Draco endureció sus facciones y lo reto con la mirada, ¿A él qué demonios le importaba? No tenía que darle informe de sus sentimientos a nadie y mucho menos a él.

"Eso no te incumbe"

"Me incumbe porque estamos hablando de mi mejor amiga y más importante aún, de su seguridad"

"Tan solo te pido que me asegures que cuidaras a Hermione aún si yo regreso al castillo, ¿es tan difícil? Si es así dime y empezaré a buscar otra forma de protegerla"

"Tan solo responde, ¿la quieres o no? ¿Te importa Hermione?"

Ya antes Potter lo había interrogado sobre eso, en ese momento había querido saber cuáles eran sus intenciones con Hermione y ahora le preguntaba directamente que sentía por ella.

"Mis acciones te deberían decir más que mis palabras...si estoy dispuesto a ignorar nuestra rivalidad es por algo"

"¿Y eso es?"

Draco formó un puño tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de golpear al mago que estaba frente a él.

"No tengo que darte más explicaciones, ¿harás lo que te estoy pidiendo o no?"

Harry observó detenidamente a Draco durante un momento más, le creía. Estaba seguro que si Hermione no le importara realmente jamás habría ido con ella a Londres, o la habría llevado a pasear en su escoba. Y ahora no estaría tan preocupado por ella.

"Si, lo hare, yo me encargare de que Hermione esté bien"

Draco no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Y eso fue lo último que Harry necesito para saber que lo que Draco sentía era algo más que simple preocupación.

"Perfecto"

"Me tengo que ir, justo iba para Beauxbatons a ver a Ron y Ginny"

Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron del establecimiento. Antes de despedirse Harry le dijo una última cosa a Harry.

"Si no vuelves al castillo yo le diré que no la has abandonado"

Una vez más Harry tomó a Draco con la guardia baja. No supo cómo responder a eso. Si él no volvía, iba a necesitar que Hermione supiera que lo hacía para mantenerla a salvo. Se lo quería agradecer pero su orgullo no lo dejaba.

"No le digas a nadie y no le digas nada a ella"

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

"Como quieras, será más difícil que lo crea pero igual le aseguraré que no la has abandonado y que si la quieres"

Draco se giró rápidamente pero solo pudo ver la espalda de Harry que ya se hallaba lejos de él.

"Potter...gracias"

Su murmuro apenas lo escucho él mismo y retomo su camino.

"Vámonos Yun, mi madre ya debe estarse preguntando dónde estamos"

La pequeña elfo salió de su escondite y siguió a su amo unos pasos atrás de él.

"¿Le dirás a mi madre que me has visto con Potter?"

"Yun no ha visto nada, Yun solo ha visto como el amo Draco ha entrado a tomar una bebida"

Draco sonrió, tal vez era momento de convencer a su padre de darle un salario a los elfos de su familia. Se encargaría de eso más tarde, ahora lo que tenía que intentar hacer era mandar un mensaje a Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Feliz navidad hija"<p>

"Muchas gracias madre"

"Sabemos que los regalos se abren hasta mañana pero este paquete ha llegado esta mañana así que supusimos que querrías abrirlo de una vez"

Hermione tomó en sus manos el paquete que sus padres le daban, no tenía así que no tenía idea quién podría haberlo mandado.

"Ha aparecido en la puerta...tal vez sea de alguno de tus amigos"

Era una caja simple sin nada de adorno, tomó las tijeras que su padre le ofrecía y rompió el papel que la envolvía, al hacerlo supo que era de parte de los Weasley pues en la parte de arriba había una postal navideña con la foto de la familia entera deseándole una linda Navidad, en la foto además estaba Harry sosteniendo al pequeño Teddy Lupin y junto a ellos su abuela Andromeda.

Al ser su padrino, lo cuidaba durante las vacaciones.

"Es de parte de Harry, Ginny y el resto"

Al pronunciar esto Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón, cuando Ginny le respondió su carta le dijo que ella iría con sus hermanos y Harry a ver a Bill pero que él se quedaría en Francia con Fleur y su hermana. Inmediatamente recordó lo que Pansy y Theodore le habían dicho.

"¿Qué sucede hija?"

"Nada madre, me quede pensando...veamos que más hay"

Le habían mandado dulces, una bufanda que había tejido Molly, un par de libros que de casualidad le había mencionado a Harry y Ron en una ocasión. Junto a ellos venia una tarjeta, en cuanto la abrió reconoció la caligrafía de su mejor amigo.

_Hermione:_

_Espero tengas una feliz navidad y un gran año nuevo._

_Te mando los libros que si mal no recuerdo querías,_

_para que veas que si te escucho cuando nos platicas algo._

_El paquete pequeño te lo mandan, no me quisieron decir quien_

_pero me parece que ambos sabemos de parte de quien es._

_Nos vemos en Enero._

_Harry._

"¿Paquete pequeño?" volvió a mirar el contenido de la caja, pero ya no había nada.

"Debe ser este Hermione"

Su padre le paso una caja negra con un moño verde que estaba envuelta con la bufanda, era pequeña, cabía a la perfección en su mano ¿Sería de Ronald? ¿Sino porque tanto misterio de parte de Harry?

"Vamos vamos, deja que tu hija termine de abrir sus regalos...te esperamos abajo para ya irnos a cenar"

"Gracias madre, voy enseguida"

Hermione deshizo con cuidado el moño y quito la tapa, en cuanto vio su contenido supo que no lo había mandado Ronald.

Era una pulsera de serpiente tubo gas de 1 vuelta, tamaño pequeño, era de plata y sus ojos eran verdes. *

"Draco..."

Al decir su nombre del hocico de la serpiente empezó a salir un polvo brillante, acto seguido la pulsera cobró vida y frente a ella empezó a escribir un mensaje.

_Feliz navidad Hermione, lamento no haberte mandado nada antes._

_D. Malfoy._

Al terminar regreso a la caja y volvió a tomar su forma original.

Hermione agradeció que sus padres la hubieran dejado sola, los colores habían subido a su rostro, su corazón latía rápida y fuertemente y sus manos estaban temblando un poco.

"¡Hermione!"

"¡Ya voy!"

Rápidamente tapo la pulsera y la echo nuevamente a la caja junto con las demás cosas. Bajo las escaleras y subió al auto donde ya la esperaban sus padres. Se le habían formado muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

¿Como había llegado la pulsera al paquete que le habían mandado los Weasley y Harry? Era claro que Harry sabía que el regalo era de parte de Malfoy ¿Pero cómo? ¿y él? No decía nada más, simplemente se disculpaba y le deseaba feliz navidad.

¿Que era lo que estaba pasando?

Hermione no podía saber que en ese mismo momento un rubio de ojos grises pensaba ella y en el trabajo que le había costado convencer a Yun de llevarle el regalo a Harry antes de que se fuera de Francia. Tampoco podía saber que Harry, al igual que ella, al abrirla había sabido para quien era y quien lo mandaba. Tampoco se imaginaba que días después le había resultado un tanto complicado envolver la cajita con la bufanda para que nadie se diera cuenta y le hicieran preguntas que difícilmente podría contestar.

Quedaba una semana y media de vacaciones. Al regresar esperaba poder aclarar todas las dudas que seguían rondando en su cabeza.

A Draco le quedaba una semana y media para saber que pasaría con él y Hermione. Su mensaje había sido muy seco pero al escribirlo lo había hecho planteándose la posibilidad de alejarla de él, tal vez solo así podría mantenerla a salvo.

No lo sabía, pero si así fuera, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de no verla lastimada.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>*Aquí les dejo el link para que vean la pulsera, tan solo añádanle los ojos verdes y listo. He ahí la pulsera que Draco le regala a Hermione.<p>

www. aristocrazy es/pulsera-serpiente-tubogas. html

(recuerden que no permite los links así que deberán quitar los espacios para poder ir a la dirección)

* * *

><p>Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero verán mi inspiración se fue y sufrí un colapso respecto a esta historia. Pero he regresado y ya con la inspiración a full :D<p>

En fin, mis excusas están de mas así que simplemente les digo que espero sigan conmigo :)

china lop32 : ambos lucharan por su amor, lo prometo ;D , gracias por el review

Lanny Kuran: como veras tarde mucho en actualizar, pero espero sigas comentando hasta el final de esta historia. No tengo un día definido para subir cap. Pero si pones la historia en Alert Story, te llegara automáticamente un correo diciendo que subí capítulo :D

Mia99: Que gusto que te haya gustado tanto la historia, y gracias por recomendarla. Te leo en el siguiente capítulo.

BlackRose2797: tienes derecho a reprochar, hace muchísimo que no actualizaba (^^') , ya no demorare tanto lo prometo; gracias por leer.

Rebeca18 : muchas gracias por los 2 reviews que me dejaste :D me hiciste increíblemente feliz; yo también amo la pareja Dramione :D

También agradezco a los que tienen la historia en alerta y favorita. De igual manera gracias a los que me añadieron a sus listas de autor favorito ;D

Beso.

Bella Monserratt


	12. Attraction interrompu

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

„ **" **_**- pensamientos**_

_**« » - recuerdos**_

**Intro: Esto no es correcto…. ¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?...porque….no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…. ¿y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?...yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!...**

* * *

><p><strong>Por Bellatrix Monserratt<strong>

**Forbidden attraction**

_*Este capítulo va dedicado a __Mei Fanel y Rebeca 18 que me dejaron un lindo review en el capítulo anterior. Muchísimas gracias y espero les agrade (:*_

**Capítulo XII: Attraction interrompu**

"¿Podrías dejar de moverte?"

"Ron déjala en paz, obviamente hay algo que la tiene inquieta"

Hermione le agradeció con la mirada y una sonrisa a Ginny, después pegó su cuerpo a la esquina del vagón lo más posible que le permitía el espacio y cerró los ojos. Ya se había cansado de mirar por la ventana.

Buscaba en vano el carruaje negro que la había llevado a Londres hace menos de un mes. Después de haber esperado, igualmente en vano, ver a Draco en la estación del tren, había subido recordando que él le había dicho lo mucho que su madre lo estaba cuidando así que esperaba que estuviera viajando aparte.

"Regreso en un minuto"

Salió del vagón y fue hasta el final del tren y miró una vez más al exterior. Árboles, nubes, aves...y nada más.

"¿Donde estas?"

Enojada cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar profundamente.

"Hermione tranquilízate, si aprietas un poco más tus puños, tus uñas te dejarán marcas"

Sintió las manos de su mejor amigo en sus hombros y hasta ese momento noto lo tensa que estaba. Relajo el cuerpo y suspiró profundamente.

"Perdona Harry...estoy un poco ansiosa"

"¿Ansiosa? Yo diría que algo más"

"Ya no digas nada...esto es demasiado irracional, no sé qué me pasa"

"Estas enamorada, tan solo es eso"

Vale, una cosa era que ella lo supiera, y que tal vez la persona a quien le dedicaba esos sentimientos también lo supiera o al menos lo presintiera, pero que alguien más lo hubiera notado era algo que no esperaba.

Antes de responder, tuvo que humedecerse los labios y carraspear un poco para aclararse la garganta que se le había secado increíblemente rápido.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Mione...te conozco lo suficiente y se como es estar enamorado, sabiendo esas dos cosas no me es difícil identificar tu estado"

"No...no te entiendo Harry, de verdad...yo no..."

"¿Entonces porque usas esto?"

Antes de poder hacer algo, Harry le levantó la muñeca y expuso la pulsera que estaba usando.

La serpiente se mostraba orgullosa mientras brillaba con la luz que se colaba por el vidrio, unos segundos después de sostener la muñeca en alto, la serpiente giro un poco de modo que sus ojos verdes comenzaron a mirarla fijamente.

Fingiendo enojo alejo su mano de su amigo y cubrió su muñeca con la manga del suéter.

"Hermione, los dos sabemos quien te mando eso...y debo decir que me costó mucho trabajo meterla al paquete que te enviamos, Ginny no creía que realmente quisiera enviarlo por mí mismo"

"Bueno, si es así entonces dime ¿Cómo es que llego a ti?"

"Un elfo lo llevo hasta mi puerta"

"No me tomes el pelo, sé que estamos en un mundo mágico pero esas cosas no pasan solo porque sí"

"¡Es la verdad! Un elfo apareció en mi puerta y sin decir algo más me dio el paquete y me dijo que yo sabría que hacer con él"

"¿Y como supiste que hacer con él?"

"Pues..."

¿Cómo explicarle que había visto a Malfoy en Francia y que le había prometido cuidarla sin que ella supiera que lo estaba haciendo? Miró a su amiga y no se le ocurrió algo que decir, debía de haber planeado algo pues era obvio que tendría esta platica con ella. Después de otro par de segundos en medio de un incómodo silencio, decidió que lo único que podía hacer era decirle la parte de la verdad que no incluía a Malfoy.

"Te escucho"

"Hermione, no sé como explicarlo, solo sé que ese elfo tenía razón, en cuanto abrí la caja supe que era para ti y quien lo mandaba; así como estoy seguro que tu supiste de quien era a pesar de que iba en nuestro paquete"

"He de confesar que cuando leí tu nota creí que Ronald había mandado algo...pero al ver que era entendí que no pero aun asi no me sentí del todo feliz al recibirlo...es decir, ¿por qué lo mando a través de ti? ¿Sabías que no recibi nada más de él?"

"¿Querías otra cosa? Yo sé nada de joyería pero esa pulsera se ve bastante cara"

"¡Ayy no Harry! Yo no hablo de eso, me refiero a que no me mandó una carta o alguna otra cosa"

"Ohh bueno; Hermione tal vez estás exagerando, es decir antes a mi tambien se me olvidaba mandarte postales y cosas asi"

"¡Quedamos en que mandaría algo!" su tono de voz se elevó considerablemente; estaba a punto de gritar, se sentía ansiosa, frustrada, enojada "Harry...¿que me esta pasando?"

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazo por un momento, después le sonrió. Iba a decir algo pero Ginny se acercó a ellos y les dijo que ya casi llegaban y debían prepararse. Él hubiera querido contarle la verdad, decirle que Malfoy tenía sentimientos verdaderos hacia ella pero que la situación se estaba complicando y se estaba yendo de sus manos. Tan solo esperaba que Draco estuviera en Hogwarts, de otra manera estaba seguro que su amiga se confundiria y estaría más insegura, más aún de lo que ya se sentía ahora.

"Vamos Hermione, disfrutemos lo que queda de nuestro último año"

* * *

><p>¿El comedor del castillo estaba siempre así de lleno? ¿Por qué hablaban todos tan fuerte? Era de mañana y Lunes! No debieran tener tanta energía y estar gritando, riendo, jugando y algunos hasta aventandose comida entre ellos.<p>

Toda la semana había estado teniendo sueños oscuros, pesadillas realmente; en todas ellas aparecía Draco pero siempre lejos de ella y rodeado de personas encapuchadas. Él la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza y cuando se disponía a acercarse a ella se empezaba a desvanecer.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

"Hermione, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún te duele la cabeza?"

"Un poco"

"¿Sigues sin poder dormir cierto?"

"Ya son tres días"

"No entiendo que te preocupa tanto, aún falta para los exámenes y apenas esta iniciando la segunda semana"

"No es eso Neville, es..."

"Todos sabemos lo que tienes Hermione, déjate de dramas y desayuna"

El tono amargo de Ron le valió varias miradas reprobatorias en la mesa.

"¿Por qué me miran así? Todos sabemos que Hermione esta asi porque su querido y repulsivo hurón no estuvo la primera semana de clases"

"¡Ron!"

"¿Que quieres Ginevra? Más vale que Hermione quite esa cara porque ciertamente no es culpa nuestra que Malfoy aún no haya venido a darle los buenos días y por lo tanto no tenemos que estar aguantando su cara y mucho menos su genio"

"¿Draco? ¿Saludarme? Ronald si tú mismo acabas de decir que no vino, no ha venido ¡No esta aquí! ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Ven de lo que hablo? ¡¿Por qué demonios me gritas a mi?!"

Ron se llevó una pieza de pollo a la boca y masticó lentamente tratando de estudiar la reacción de su ex novia. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que el hurón había estado detrás de su ruptura. Aunque si bien estaba seguro que Hermione no lo había engañado, también estaba seguro que Malfoy, de alguna manera, había logrado entrar en la cabeza de Hermione para resaltar las fallas que él tenía con ella. Era cierto que la había desatendido, que en ocasiones la ignoraba, que prefería mil veces estar con sus amigos a con ella en la biblioteca y que a pesar del tiempo la había seguido considerando la niña mandona y sabelotodo que conoció en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Pero eso no quitaba que ellos se habían amado en algún momento, él aún la amaba. La amaba, claro que sí, sino, ¿por qué no había podido dejar de pensar en ella? no era, como decía su hermana, que simplemente fuera egoísta y no quisiera que Hermione fuera verdaderamente feliz con alguien más. Claro que no era eso, lo suyo era amor y no obsesión ni egoísmo.

Aunque claro, no estaba dispuesto a seguir viendo como Draco se hacía cada vez más presente en la vida de Hermione y así, también en la suya ¿De verdad Hermione lo amaba? No podía ser que en tan poco tiempo ella ya lo hubiera olvidado y simultáneamente hubiera logrado enamorarse de Malfoy.

"No me mires asi Ronald, si vas a agregar algo más hazlo o mejor sigue tragando pollo como siempre"

"Relájate...desquitate con él, esta justo detrás de ti" si iba a hacer algo para recuperarla, ciertamente lo haría en otro momento que no estuviera tan odiosa.

"¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!"

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en voltear para comprobarlo, Ronald estaba jugando con ella simplemente. Tan infantil como siempre. Así era como demostraba que aún estaba enojado y obviamente de alguna forma debía hacérselo saber al mundo entero.

"No me creas si no quieres" despreocupadamente tomó su copa y bebió de ella "eres demasiado testaruda para admitir que lo que quieres es desquitar tu enojo"

"Ron, déjala en paz...ella sabe lo que hace, si quisiera hablar con Malfoy ya lo habría hecho"

"Harry por favor, nadie ha visto a Draco, seguramente no regresó; muchos no lo hicieron"

"Bueno, es verdad, pero Ron tiene razón, Malfoy está detrás de ti en su mesa"

"¡Dejen de decir eso! Él no está..."

Hermione dejó de hablar cuando al girar su cabeza se topó con la figura de Draco que animadamente estaba riendo con sus compañeros Slytherins.

„ _¿Pero...como...? ¡No es posible! "_

"A decir verdad Hermione...yo lo vi llegar el Sábado ya muy tarde"

"Neville...¿Cuando? ¿A qué hora?"

"El Sábado, ya muy entrada la noche, llegó con sus padres, lo vi porque estaba ayudando a un profesor y apenas iba a la sala común"

"¿Hablo contigo? ¿Te dijo por qué llegó hasta ahora?"

"Él no me vio...además sus padres le estaban hablando así que dudo que estuviera prestando atención a otra cosa"

No pudo evitar girarse nuevamente, esta vez su mirada chocó con la de Draco, si llevaba mucho tiempo viéndola no pareció inmutarse por haber sido sorprendido en el acto. Al contrario, le sonrió y levantó su copa hacia ella a manera de saludo. Hermione estaba perpleja, lo suficiente para no hacer algo y voltearse únicamente para recoger sus libros y salir inmediatamente del comedor.

Nadie de sus allegados dijo algo al verla dejar la mesa, ni siquiera Harry que no supo cómo interpretar lo que acababa de suceder y si alguien más aparte de sus amigos se había dado cuenta de porque lo había hecho le importaba muy poco, tan solo quería salir de ahí y evitar que su mirada encontrara la de Draco nuevamente.

Draco por su parte, la siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa. Después de reírse un poco y murmurar algo para sí mismo, observó a Harry que lo veía con expresión enojada-confundida. Tan solo inclino un poco la cabeza y observó con satisfacción como el amigo de Hermione negaba con la cabeza y continuaba con su plática.

* * *

><p>Tres días, tres días desde que se habían visto durante el desayuno.<p>

Tres días en que no estaba segura si él la ignoraba o ella a él, tres días en que lo había estado evitando en los pasillos, pero ciertamente no tenía la certeza de que fuera ella la que lo evitara y no al revés.

Draco bien podía ser quien no la quisiera ver; ella estaba enojada por como se había estado comportando con ella el último mes, pero también estaba enojada consigo misma por sentirse de esa manera y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que Pansy le había dicho, todas sus palabras se seguían repitiendo una a una en su mente.

Golpeando su pluma contra el pergamino que tenía debajo de ella, y provocando que la tinta saltara en todas direcciones, mantenía un debate interno sobre si debía buscar al dueño de sus pensamientos o seguir esperando a que él la buscara. Hasta el momento evidentemente él no había hecho algo para provocar un encuentro y ella estaba llegando al límite.

Antes de separarse, la única pregunta que había quedado en el aire entre ellos era _« ¿Que eran ellos realmente? » _y esa era la única pregunta que había planeado resolver una vez que lo volviera a ver; pero ahora tenía demasiadas, y no sólo para él, para ella misma también.

¿Realmente estaba enamorada? ¿Que sentía más? ¿Miedo? ¿Amor? ¿Confusión?

Draco se había convertido en ese primer pensamiento del día y el último de la noche, a veces se sorprendía recordando algo que le había dicho y no podía evitar sonreír. Incluso ahora mismo, en la biblioteca, podía sentir cómo le hacía falta levantar la mirada de sus libros y encontrarse esa cabellera rubia o con esos ojos grises que la miraban serio mientras estudiaban, burlones cuando no lograba hacer una tarea como ella quería, enojados cuando ella le demostraba saber algo mejor que él...y más que nada extrañaba escuchar esa voz preguntándole si ya había terminado las tareas, si no planeaba comer, o mandandola a dormir.

"Diablos..." Tenía que verlo, tenían que hablar.

Con un último golpe a la mesa, que terminó por arruinar por completo tanto el pergamino como la punta de su pluma; cerró todos los libros, guardo sus cosas, acomodó rápidamente todo lo que había estado ocupando y se preguntó dónde podría encontrar un elfo que le ayudará a mandar un mensaje lo antes posible. Ya era tarde, tan solo esperaba que Draco no hubiera tomado la costumbre de dormirse temprano durante las vacaciones.

Ya había tomado una decisión. Y no se iba a echar para atrás.

* * *

><p>"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo por favor...enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos...nosotros haremos el resto..."<p>

Draco estaba recargado en una de las escaleras. Canturreaba el himno del colegio, como siempre, sin una melodía exacta que le marcara el ritmo; si Dumbledore lo escuchara se sentiría orgulloso. No sabía porque desde que había regresado al castillo traía tanto el himno como el lema del colegio en su mente.

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"

Llevaba esperando a Hermione casi veinte minutos, ¿dónde estaba?. No se podía enojar pues la risa le ganaba cada que pensaba lo enojada que ella estaría al verlo, primeramente, porque no le había mandado nada excepto una seca nota felicitandola en Navidad y segundo, porque al volver al castillo no la había buscado.

Se podría sentir mal, sino fuera porque lo había hecho para ver hasta donde llegaba la paciencia de la castaña; tres días era su límite al parecer, se rió un poco una vez más; ciertamente no la podía criticar. La misma noche que había llegado, a pesar de ser muy tarde, se las había arreglado para hablar con Potter y preguntarle cómo estaba ella.

Harry le había asegurado que estaba muy bien, aunque un poco enojada y presentía que era porque él no estaba en el castillo, después de pedirle que no le dijera que él había vuelto y que aunque él estuviera en el castillo se mantuvieran en lo dicho en Francia, se despidieron.

Pensar en esas cosas lo ponía ansioso, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el regalo de Navidad que su madre le había dado: una réplica de la snitch dorada, era lo suficientemente grande para poder aplastarla entre sus manos y liberar su estrés; que era para lo que la había estado utilizando desde que la recibiera.

Comenzaba a lanzarla contra la pared que tenía enfrente cuando escucho pasos acercándose. Atrapó su pelota y giró la cabeza para ver quien era.

"Vaya...me has tenido esperando mucho tiempo"

Hermione tenía el rostro serio. Sin decir algo pasó de frente, le tomó la mano, jalo de él y comenzó a guiarlo escaleras arriba.

"¿A donde vamos?"

"A mi sala común"

"No es que yo sepa mucho de Gryffindor, ¿pero que no su entrada es en otra dirección?"

"Dije a mi sala común, no a la sala común de Gryffindor"

"¿Como? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Shhh...ya verás, a menos que prefieras ir a la torre de Gryffindor"

Draco lo pensó un momento y ya no dijo nada, prefería mil veces que Hermione lo llevará a otra parte del castillo a tener que soportar la presencia de Weasley, que muy seguramente estaría ahí. Porque aunque ya fuera tarde estaba seguro que si él iba a la torre de Gryffindor alguna fuerza externa se encargaría de que en algún momento el peli-rojo los interrumpiera.

Se quedaron quietos un momento mientras esperaban que la escalera se moviera hacia el lugar que Hermione esperaba. Una vez que lo hizo caminaron hasta la parte superior y se pararon frente a un cuadro de Miranda Goshawk.

"Señorita Granger, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Miranda"

"Veo que esta noche trae compañía" le sonrió un momento a Draco "¿Santo y seña?"

"Lunartickle"

Después de sonreirles a ambos una vez más, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y les dio el paso al interior de lo que Draco suponía era la entrada a un pasadizo secreto.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Algunas cosas cambiaron ahora que volví...…McGonagall dice que a los premios anuales siempre se les dan algunos privilegios en el colegio y este es uno de ellos, me pidió disculpas por no haberme dado este privilegio desde que inició el curso pero dadas las circunstancias no había tenido tiempo de tenerlo listo; más vale tarde que nunca dijo"

Ambos entraron a una sala, Draco presentía que era una réplica en miniatura de la sala común de Gryffindor pues estaba decorada en tonos escarlatas y amarillos dorados, los colores de los leones; excepto el mobiliario que era negro. Frente a ellos había un amplio sillón negro que sin estar sentado en él supo que era demasiado cómodo para no usarlo en ese momento. Estaba muy cansado, entre ponerse al corriente con la semana que había perdido, su insomnio que hacía que no durmiera más de tres horas y estar pensando constantemente en su situación estaba agotado, su cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía la cabeza.

De no ser porque realmente extrañaba a su ratoncito de biblioteca, habría hecho lo que había estado haciendo después de cenar durante la semana, encerrarse en su habitación con un libro y advertir a todos de que no lo molestaran.

"Vaya...entonces pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca sirve de algo"

"Claro que si"

"¿Y quien mas esta contigo?"

"Solo yo, nadie más sabe la contraseña...bueno ahora tu"

"Gracias...supongo"

Draco caminó hacía el sillón y se acostó, era casi tan cómodo como había imaginado; se enderezó momentos después pues estaba seguro que si se quedaba en esa posición pronto estaría soñando. Hermione lo observaba de lejos aún sería.

Le sonrió.

"¿Podrías dejar de sonreir?"

"¿Por qué?" Hermione no entendía la alegría que significaba para él poder verla y saber que estaba bien; y él, claro, no se lo iba a explicar "¿Ya no puedo sonreir?"

"Eres un hipócrita"

"Estás enojada, ya lo sé...te preguntaría si te gusto tu regalo de navidad pero el ver que lo traes puesto me sobra para saber que te ha encantado"

Hermione se había quitado la túnica y el suéter, entonces Draco podía apreciar la serpiente que brillaba con la luz de la luna, se le veía justo como él la había imaginado al comprarla: perfecta. La plata contrastaba con su blanca y tersa piel y los ojos verdes le daban elegancia. Sin decir nada más se acercó a ella y levantó su muñeca para admirarla más de cerca.

"¿Te ha gustado Hermione?"

"Acabas de decir que mi respuesta era obvia"

"Contigo jamás doy algo por sentado...no eres como las demás que caen rendidas ante un par de esmeraldas"

"¿Son reales?" Hermione no pudo ocultar el asombro en su voz "No es que me importe pero..."

"Granger, ¿desde cuando los Malfoy regalamos imitaciones?"

"Vaya...esto es lo más, bueno tu sabes...jamás me habían regalado algo asi"

Draco estuvo a punto de reírse y decir que entendía pues sabía que Weasley ni ahorrando toda su vida podría llegar a comprarle una esmeralda; pero se abstuvo pues realmente no quería hablar de él.

"Sabía que te quedarian bien...el verde te queda de muerte Hermione"

"Te diría que no dijeras eso...pero hace tiempo que empecé a agarrarle cariño al color verde"

Por primera vez desde que se encontraran, Hermione le sonrió.

"Feliz Navidad Hermione"

Draco la tomó de su cintura y acerco sus rostros. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando Hermione puso sus manos entre ellos y lo alejo.

"No espera...primero responde, ¿Por qué mandaste las cosas con Harry?"

"Hermione por favor...llevamos más de un mes sin vernos, ¿Y tu quieres hablar de Potter?"

"Tú sabes por qué quiero hablar de él...no entiendo como es que pasó eso, yo creía que no se soportaban y ahora resulta que él me manda tus regalos"

"Sucede que..."

"¿Qué? Algo esta pasando Draco y no me quieres decir...y no es que solo esté paranoica"

"Hermione, solo lo vi en Francia y decidí mandarte algo a través de él"

No le podía decir nada, simplemente era mejor así.

"Escucha, sé que algo pasa…de otra manera Pansy y Nott no me habrían ido a ver"

"¿Pansy?" gracias a Blase, él ya sabía eso pero ahora era momento de descubrir que le habían dicho "¿Que demonios te dijeron esos dos?"

"Nada…tonterías…"

"Si fueran tonterías no estarías así, ¿Que te dijeron Hermione?" la observó morderse el labio levemente, para darle confianza le tomó la mano.

"Mira…yo no soy una persona, celosa o insegura pero...escucha, me dijeron que me alejara de ti, que yo debía entender que por ser sangre sucia no era para ti, que además tu lugar era al lado de Pansy pero que mientras eso pasaba tu buscabas más chicas con quienes divertirte, que en ese momento tu estarías con Gabrielle Delacour y bueno, no se, era probable, los dos en Francia y…"

"¡Hermione!"

La aludida se quedó en silencio y cerró la boca; se estaba comenzando a alterar.

"Respira Granger...tienes que confiar en mí" no le diría más que lo absolutamente necesario "Pansy fue...porque mis padres la mandaron, solo es para molestar"

"¿Tus padres?"

"De alguna manera se enteraron que tu y yo…como sea, el hecho es que en algún momento se habló de un compromiso con Pansy, tienen la estúpida idea de que ella es para mi, pero fue hace años y aunque ella y yo nos seguimos frecuentando yo jamás tuve la intención de algo más serio con ella…respecto a las demás, bueno, desde que inició este año y aún antes de que empezara este asunto de tu y yo, yo ya te había dicho que ya me había hartado de mis aventuras…ya habíamos tenido esta conversación Hermione, no debes creer lo que te dicen o escuches"

Hermione lo miró recelosa; aunque le creía aún estaba pendiente el asunto de porque no se había comunicado con ella.

"Por eso no mandaste algo"

"Exacto, yo…"

"¿No quieres que tus padres se enteren? ¿No querías que supieran que entre los dos puede haber algo más?"

"No es así…ciertamente no les iba a decir hasta después, pero tampoco es como si me importara lo que ellos piensen o quieran; tu y yo somos aparte, es cosa de nosotros no de ellos"

Esa respuesta no bastaba, ella quería saber más; quería que Draco le dijera que la quería, que la había extrañado. Frunciendo el ceño se alejó de él y le dio la espalda. Hasta que él no le dijera lo que bien sabía que ella quería escuchar no le diría otra cosa. Nada.

Draco no hizo intento alguno por acercarse a ella pero después de un tiempo considerable en silencio, supo que él tendría que dar el primer paso. Aunque fuera de una forma que muy seguramente la haría enfadar.

"¿Seguirás sin hablarme? Ya ha quedado claro que estas enojada niña berrinchuda"

Hermione se volteó agresivamente hacia él con la clara intención de matarlo, pero al girar y ver su sonrisa burlona, tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no sacar su lengua como una niña pequeña enojada porque no se hace lo que ella quiere.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ¿Que te causa tanta gracia de todo esto?"

Draco se obligó a no carcajearse, si lo hacia estaba muy seguro que, como mínimo, Hermione le daría una cachetada. Pero es que la situación era de risa, a pesar de su nivel intelectual, la castaña podía llegar a ser muy boba. A estas alturas de su relación ya debiera saber que si él la hacía enojar era solo porque le gustaba mucho verla enfadada.

Esa parte de la seducción y conquista jamás había logrado entenderla bien pero sin duda sabía que había cierto encanto en hacer enojar a una niña y después encontentarla. Y si esa niña era tan geniuda y altanera como la que estaba frente a sus ojos en ese momento, la diversión se triplicaba.

"Mira sé muy bien que estas enojada y...bueno, tienes derecho a estarlo es más debes estarlo pero tambien quisiera que entendieras que...¿Pues aquí estoy no? Eso es lo que importa"

"Claro, tu presencia en este momento compensa lo ignorada que me he sentido durante todo este tiempo"

"Yo no te ignore, estuve pensando en ti todo el tiempo...es más ya acabe tu libro muggle, y no, no me parezco a Mr. Darcy"

Por más que Hermione quisiera discutir de literatura con Draco, había otras cosas más importantes que hablar en ese momento "No trates de distraerme cambiando el tópico Draco"

"¿De que quieres hablar entonces?"

Hermione lo observó mientras él despreocupadamente se acercaba a la ventana y se sentaba en el marco mirando hacía afuera ¿Era ella o a pesar de sus movimientos tranquilos había algo en extraño en él? Algo estaba ocultando, estaba casi segura de ello. Sus hombros estaban tensos y no había dejado de jugar con una pelota que había sacado de su pantalón y que pasaba de una mano a la otra.

"Te has quedado callada...¿No quieres hablar? ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? A mi se me ocurren muchas cosas, es de noche, la luna brilla, el fuego nos brinda el calor necesario, solo estamos tu y yo y tú eres la única con la contraseña para entrar así que nadie nos interrumpirá"

Su cara tomó una tonalidad rojiza y su corazón empezó a latir locamente al comprender lo que el oji gris insinuaba, lo miro a los ojos y noto el brillo travieso que había en ellos. Claro, no sabían que eran pero estaban listos para llevar la relación al nivel físico.

"No...no te hagas ideas raras Slytherin, no es el tipo de privacidad que tenía en mente cuando te traje aquí...mejor dime, ¿por qué has llegado hasta ahora?"

"Qué ñoña eres Granger" frunció la nariz un poco y volvió la cabeza nuevamente hacia la luna "hubo asuntos que atender en Francia, nada importante; además mis padres se debatían sobre si yo debía volver o no"

"¿No te iban a dejar volver?"

"Lucius Malfoy tiene...algunas ideas raras últimamente, entre ellas que yo no volviera; ciertamente hubo un momento en que de verdad creí que lo mejor sería no volver...pero heme aquí" se volteo hacía Hermione y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa "de vuelta en Hogwarts y peleando con la más linda castaña del mundo mágico"

"Tu...no querias volver"

Draco no había querido regresar a Hogwarts, ¿Por qué? Ella había estado ansiosa de volverlo a ver, aún después de no haber recibido carta de él, aún después de su seca carta de Navidad, aún después de llegar y no verlo en el castillo, aún después de todo eso ella había querido verlo y creía fervientemente que si no regresaba a terminar su último año sería porque sus padres no se lo permitirían, pero no que se negaría por voluntad propia.

"¿Por qué?"

Draco podía ver en los ojos de la bruja que tanto quería que escuchar que no había sido su deseo regresar al castillo le había dolido. Pero era la verdad, en algún momento de sus insomnios había estado decidido a alejarse completamente de ella. Le importaba lo suficiente como para no permitir que su padre o alguien más la lastimara, y si seguir con ella iba a ser la causa de eso, estaba dispuesto a renunciar al colegio.

Esa había sido la razón de que su felicitación por Navidad hubiera sido tan seca y simple; no quería que se sintiera mal, prefería saber que ella estaría lo suficientemente enojada con él como para que su orgullo de Gryffindor no la dejara entristecerse. Claramente ahora pagaba las consecuencias de haber hecho tal cosa y en ese momento estar frente a frente con ella.

¿Pero qué más daba? Ese había sido el único riesgo en su plan pues lo demás no importaba mucho; bien podía volver despuésa Hogwarts para terminar, eso no era un problema. Había planeado todo, además contaba con la ayuda de Potter; Harry era el mejor amigo, el casi hermano de Hermione y sabía que la protegería, ella misma sabía protegerse.

Así que eso había decidido, le informó a sus padres que no regresaría a Hogwarts y que su puesto en el ministerio podía esperar un año más. Hermione estaría a salvo.

Lo que no esperaba era estar tan ansioso al cuarto día, había llegado al grado de calcular cuánto tiempo se tardaría en ir a Hogwarts, verla un momento y regresar antes de que uno de los elfos de la mansión lo notara y se lo dijera a su padre. Era estúpido tener esa clase de miedo, pero no se fiaba de que haría su progenitor. Después de la quinta noche, durante el desayuno expresó su deseo de retomar los estudios. Les dijo que era muy imbécil retirarse a menos de seis meses de acabar y que no estaba dispuesto a soportar a McGonagall durante otro año. Supo que no los había logrado engañar con eso y que sus padres sabían bien la razón por la que volvía.

Su padre no había dicho mucho, pero antes de dejarlo solo en la sala común le había tomado su antebrazo y había acariciado la punta de su marca de mortífago. Lo había hecho de una manera que le había provocado calosfríos. Quería creer que había sido su manera de recordarle lo que había sido en su momento y el estigma que aún lo perseguía.

"Sabes que jamás he sido fanático de esta escuela...no se me antojaba venir otra vez, pero después me di cuenta que tirar los años ya invertidos aquí no convenía; además que ya quiero dejar de ver ciertas caras"

"Claro, te quieres ir de aquí lo antes posible"

"¿Escucho enojo en tu voz?"

"Nop, para nada...¿ya te vas? es tarde y tu sala común está lejos de aquí, y no, no te dejaré quedarte en el sillón y mucho menos en mi cama"

Hermione le sonrió lo más despreocupada posible y le indico con una mano la salida, después de hacerlo se dió la vuelta con intención de ir a su cuarto. Maldito, la había hecho enojar, pero estaba bien, ¿a ella que demonios le importaba que no hubiera considerado volver al castillo por ella?

No dió más de tres pasos cuando sintió que Draco tomaba su muñeca y la obligaba a girarse.

"Pero qué tonta eres...ñoña y tonta, ¿cómo es que eres el premio anual?" jalo su muñeca con más fuerza y colocó su otra mano en su cintura "¿Que se siente que no te responda lo que quieres escuchar aún sabiendo que lo quiero decir?"

"Draco..."

Mirándola a los ojos tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios besándola de una manera que hizo que Hermione se pusiera nerviosa.

"Tú quieres escucharme decir que el único motivo por el que volví fuiste tu, ambos sabemos lo que implica esa confesión"

"Yo no quiero nada, has dejado claro que no había un porqué volver al castillo para tí"

"Por favor Hermione, a todas la niñas les gusta hablar de sentimientos y me hace sentir mal que él que constantemente busque hacerlo sea yo...así que, a cambio de mi confesión tú deberás hacer la tuya. Es un precio justo"

"¿Yo? ¿Qué debo confesarte yo a ti?"

"Deja de hacerte la mustia"

La castaña abrió la boca para reclamar nuevamente, pero no supo qué decir exactamente. Era verdad que ella quería escucharlo decir eso, así como muchas otras cosas; Draco había adivinado sus pensamientos desde el principio y solamente la estaba haciendo enojar a propósito, se hubiera enojado más pero también era cierto que ella tenía una confesión que hacer, algo que se había estado negando a ella misma pero que simplemente ya había sucedido.

Desde el principio ella era la que se había negado a expresar lo que sentía por él, de no haber sido por el beso que él le había robado en la torre de astronomía ella jamás habría entendido que él le gustaba, después si él no la hubiera buscado ella jamás habría ido con él para aclarar lo que había pasado ¿Es que acaso era tan orgullosa?

Antes el pretexto había sido su relación con Ron, pero eso ya no estaba ¿que le impedía, entonces, decirle abiertamente que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Que lo había extrañado histéricamente? y más aún ¿Por qué no le gritaba que era un egoísta por solo pensar en él y no considerar lo mal que ella se hubiera sentido si no hubiera regresado a Hogwarts?

Por qué una cosa era que su parte lógica supiera que si Draco no volvía era por causas de fuerza mayor y que ella lo tenía que aceptar, otra muy distinta era que ella lo aceptara de buena gana; sin ser capaz de controlarlo se había creado en ella una necesidad de poder verlo, de saber como estaba, de ver su sonrisa burlona, de escuchar sus contestaciones engreídas, de oler su aroma, de besarlo…

Ahi, asi como estaban se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo necesitaba, cuán profundamente en su corazón estaba Draco Malfoy. Jamás pensó poder llegar a tener sentimientos tan fuertes por alguien, y tan rápido; con Ronald habían sido años, años de conocerlo primero y después poco a poco fue surgiendo algo. Y hoy, ahí estaba ella, idiota y perdidamente enamorada de un Slytherin, y no cualquiera.

Hermione Granger había caído en las redes del playboy, el arrogante, el creído, el vanidoso. Esa persona que le había demostrado que podía llegar a ser muy sensible y romántico, que al momento de seducir nadie era mejor que él pero que al mismo tiempo podía llegar a tener sentimientos verdaderos por una persona.

Por ella.

"Draco…eres un desconsiderado"

"_¿Pardon?" _Hermione se alejó de él, si iba a hablar de sus sentimientos debía tenerlo lejos para poder pensar claramente.

"¿Como es que después de como hemos estado el uno con el otro no hayas considerado lo mal que la hubiera pasado si no hubieras vuelto? Eres egoísta y me hiciste sentir mal, estuve a punto de creer todas las tonterías que fue a decirme Pansy; no hagas esa cara, ya te dije todo lo que me dijeron, y después el regalo, quería hablar contigo de eso y no estabas aquí y ahora me dices que no tenías motivos para volver? ¿te ibas a ir así sin más?"

"No iba a ser así, lo que iba a pasar..."

"No, déjame terminar…lo que quiero decir con todo esto es…que no puedes esperar que después de como te has portado conmigo yo me siga sintiendo igual"

"¿Hermione? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"A lo que me refiero…es que no puedes esperar que yo no te vaya a seguir reclamando el haberme ignorado casi un mes después de haberme enamorado como lo has hecho"

El corazón de ambos empezó a acelerar su ritmo cardíaco después de las palabras de Hermione; ahí estaba, eso que ambos sabían pero que ella se había negado a decir en voz alta, hasta ahora.

"Ni siquiera lo note; nuestras salidas, los bocadillos que compartimos en Hogsmeade, el paseo en escoba, nuestros paseos nocturnos, estudiar juntos...jamás alguien había estado conmigo voluntariamente en la biblioteca más de diez minutos...no sé, estupideces que hicieron que una sabelotodo como yo se quedara sin saber que hacer" se rió nerviosamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras cerraba los ojos "no sabía qué hacer con esto que sentía Draco, con Ronald era todo muy automático, yo decía y él hacía; pero contigo no, contigo es como si, como si me complementaras y al mismo tiempo cualquier pensamiento pierde su lógica a tu lado, no te mentí cuando te dije que no pensaba coherentemente cerca de tí; Draco te estoy queriendo decir…que estoy perdidamente enamorada de tí"

Si Hermione quería evaluar la expresión del dueño de sus sentimientos, él no le dió tiempo. Antes de abrir los ojos sintió como él tomaba su cara entre sus dos manos y besaba ambas mejillas, después se adueñó de sus labios en una caricia tierna al principio y posesiva después.

Draco no había hablado enserio cuando le había insinuado a Hermione pasar la noche juntos, pero en ese momento parecía haber perdido el control de sí mismo, estaba tan emocionado y feliz de haberla escuchado decir que se había enamorado de él que solo podía pensar que la necesitaba, que la había extrañado cada segundo del día y de la noche; tomó a Hermione de su cintura y la pego a su cuerpo al tiempo que comenzaba a girar y a dirigirlos hacia el sillón. La quería tanto, si era posible en tan poco tiempo, estaba seguro que la amaba, la necesitaba y no había más que decir.

Hermione al sentir como la acostaba en el sillón empezó a ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando y se asustó pero al mismo tiempo no pudo detenerlo. No quería. Con manos temblorosas empezó a desabrocharle el saco hasta que logro quitarlo y aventarlo, después le colocó una mano en el pecho.

"Yo…no, no sé qué hacer…"

"Tranquila…" Draco lentamente besó su cuello para ayudarla a relajarse; después la sintió temblar, no de nervios, sino de deseo cuando colocó una mano en uno de sus senos.

Se sacó la camisa del pantalón y Hermione empezó a desabrocharle los botones; cuando se separó de ella un poco para facilitarle la labor, pudo observar el semblante de su castaña; el cabello alborotado, mejillas sonrojadas, labios entrebiertos y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la pasión y aún así brillaban.

¡Merlín! Cuanto amaba a esta niña que estaba siendo víctima de sus besos y caricias. Tenía que hacérselo saber antes de seguir adelante.

"Hermione, te…¡Ahhhh!"

"¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa?"

Él bajó la mirada a donde le había empezado a arder, como si algo lo quemara por dentro; la cara interna de su brazo, donde Hermione tenía su mano. Había desabrochado el botón del puño de su camisa y había introducido su mano acariciando su marca de mortífago.

Desde que Hermione había tomado su mano en las escaleras había sentido una ligera punzada en su marca, pero la había ignorado creyendo que eran sus nervios; después cuando la beso el dolor se hizo más intenso, pero lo había vuelto a ignorar. Ahora ya no podía, cerró los ojos por el dolor y cuando los volvió a abrir, Hermione se estaba desvaneciendo.

"¡Hermione!"

"¡¿Que pasa?!" con miedo en sus ojos llevo sus manos al rostro de Draco pero no pudo tocarlo, lo atravesó "¡Draco! ¡Ayúdame!"

"¡No se que es, trata de resistir!"

"¡No puedo controlarlo! ¿Qué pasa?"

Draco se inclinó hacía donde estaba su saco y empezó a buscar su varita; para cuándo la encontró la figura de Hermione había prácticamente desaparecido. Solo podía distinguir sus ojos, llenos de miedo y su mano aún estirada tratando de tocarlo.

"¡Hermione, no! ¡Vuelve!

Pero ella ya se había ido. Levantó su varita y recitó todos los conjuros que sabía, tenía que hacer algo. No había palabras para describir su angustia.

¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! Se sentó en el sillón y pasó ambas manos por su cabello.

"Los sangre pura no mezclarán su sangre con una hija de muggles"

"¿Que?"

Levantó de golpe su cabeza pero no pudo ver nada, simplemente sintió como algo lo golpeaba fuertemente en un lado de la cara, luego sintió el frío suelo, después empezó a sentir que la inconsciencia se apoderaba de él.

Todo se comenzó a volver negro, lo último que sintió fue como lo levantaban por la cintura y empezaron a llevarlo a cuestas.

**Continuara…**

**¿Se pone interesante no? Intente actualizar lo más pronto posible y siento mucho que aún así haya tardado. Pero antes de regresar a la universidad (exactamente un día antes) les subo este capítulo que bien puede ser considerado el climax de la historia. Como habrán notado es bastante más largo que cualquiera de los capítulos anteriores, también como agradecimiento a la paciencia de Uds. mis amados lectores.**

**Espero sus vacaciones hayan estado hermosas y me despido no sin antes agradecer mucho a los que pusieron la historia en alerta y en favoritos :)**

**¿Reviews bitte? (:**


	13. Attraction fière

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

><p>„ <strong>" - pensamientos<strong>

**« » - recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>Intro: Esto no es correcto…. ¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?...porque….no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…. ¿y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?...yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!...<strong>

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Forbidden attraction**

**Capítulo XIII: **attraction fière****

La mansión Malfoy: elegante, enorme y complicada, si no la conoces, es muy fácil perderse; además, con los hechizos necesarios, se vuelve una fortaleza impenetrable...o un lugar de aislamiento del que era casi imposible escapar.

Esta cualidad había sido aprovechada por el_ amo y señor tenebroso: Voldemort_; y ahora, uno de sus mortífagos pretendía hacer lo mismo. Aunque en sus planes no estaba torturar a alguien como su cuñada había hecho…o al menos, no hasta el momento.

En su despacho, Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado y tamborileando los dedos sobre su bastón mientras dejaba que su mente viajara de su hijo, que se encontraba en su habitación aun inconsciente y sin saber que no saldría de ahi hasta que él decidiera su siguiente movimiento, y a la sangre sucia causante de todo esto.

Aunque no se detenía mucho a pensar en Hermione Granger, ese asunto ya estaba resuelto.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que había escuchado a su hijo hablar sobre ella, había sido muy despótico y quejumbroso sobre cómo los profesores le tenían preferencia por ser una sabelotodo. Él, lo consolaba diciendo que no era más que una sangre sucia y no debía prestarle atención, Draco sonreía y decía un insulto más sobre ella para terminar el tema.

Siempre fue así, desde pequeño, él y su madre le enseñaron lo importante que era ser un sangre pura, los beneficios, el respeto que venía con el linaje.

Además, si era honesto, jamás pensó que llegara el momento en que su hijo se enamorara. Estaba muy bien enterado de que Draco tenía demasiadas aventuras en Hogwarts y fuera del castillo. Jamás se lo reprocho, desde que entrara en esa etapa de su crecimiento le había dejado en claro que sus destrozos amorosos le importaban muy poco, siempre y cuando no engendrará un bastardo, podía hacer como le placiera.

La única que se había mantenido constante en los relatos de su mujer, había sido Pansy Parkinson, aunque él siempre supo que ella jamás llevaría el apellido Malfoy y que mucho menos sería la madre de sus nietos; pero su sorpresa había sido descomunal cuando el elfo que su esposa había mandado a Hogwarts para cuidar a su hijo, le había entregado las fotos de Draco y esa hija de muggles juntos; en la biblioteca, en el campo de quidditch, en los pasillos del castillo. No lo pudo creer.

Se negaba a aceptar que su hijo se relacionara con una sangre sucia. Draco no podía insultar de esa manera a la familia, no contaminaría su sangre con una escoria que no pertenecía a su mismo mundo.

Con sus ojos brillantes, se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de su pequeño. Le daría una última oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, de recordar el linaje al que pertenecía y que debía mantener. Le daría la oportunidad de volver a ser el Malfoy que realmente era.

Draco estaba en su cama, exactamente como lo habían dejado sus sirvientes unas horas atrás. Su expresión se enfureció al reparar nuevamente en el estado de su hijo: cabello alborotado, camisa totalmente desabrochada y desfajado. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre la sangre sucia y él.

"Draco…despierta"

No se movió. Tal vez la dosis de adormecedor había sido mucha. Cuándo Draco había recobrado el sentido, había comenzado a hacer preguntas y había intentado hacerle frente a sus captores. En ese momento, Yun, le había tapado la boca y nariz con un pañuelo húmedo con una poción adormecedora. Después, simplemente lo habían aventado en la cama.

"Draco…¡levantate!"

Se acercó a él y le golpeó la cara con el dorso de su mano. La respuesta de su hijo fue un gruñido al tiempo que fruncia el ceño. Se alejó de él, mientras veía como lentamente iba abriendo los ojos.

La habitación tenía mucha luz, ¿desde cuando? ¿o es que había estado dormido tanto tiempo?

¿Dormido? ¿Donde estaba?

Su cabeza le dolía, mucho más del lado derecho. Se apoyó en su codo y se llevo la mano, a su punzante, lado derecho. Se enderezó un poco mientras los recuerdos, llegaban a él lentamente.

Él y Hemione hablando, él besándola, Hermione desabrochando su camisa, ella acariciando la cara interna de su brazo. Momentos después, su castaña se había esfumado frente a sus ojos y luego, él había sido golpeado y llevado a su mansión.

"No te forzes, aún estas bajo los efectos de la pócima"

Esa voz, esa maldita voz que has llegado a odiar.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione?"

Tu voz suena pastosa, cansada, la escuchas lejana. Sientes que en cualquier momento te volveras a desmayar, pero no sin antes saber que ha hecho con tu novia.

"¿Donde la tienes?"

Por fin levantas la cabeza y te topas con él; tu padre, esa persona que te enseño a ser presumido, engreído, egolatra, envidioso. Jamás te negóo algo, hasta que Voldemort regresó y te viste obligado a unirte a él.

Y ahora, qué considera que Hermione es un simple capricho más en tu larga lista de deseos.

"¿Qué has hecho con Hermione, padre?"

Tu paciencia se esta agotando, sino te dice que ha hecho con ella, no estas seguro de cuál podría ser tu reacción. Tu instinto te hace buscar tu varita. ¿Donde esta?

"Si buscas esto, te sugiero que dejes de hacerlo"

Lucius le mostró que él estaba en posesión de su varita. Draco endureció sus facciones y levantó la mano.

"Devuélvemela"

"¿Y qué harás con ella? ¿Maldecirme? De igual manera no conseguirás algo"

"¿Que has hecho con Hermione, padre?" dificultosamente, se puso en pie y al hacerlo, su camisa se abrió más de lo que ya estaba y esto, enfureció a su padre.

"Eres una vergüenza para el apellido Malfoy" se acercó a él y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa "estuviste a punto de mezclarte con esa sangre sucia…¡¿qué demonios estabas pensando?!"

Dicho esto lo empujo nuevamente sobre la cama y lo apuntó con su varita.

"No me respondas, es claro que no estabas pensando…pero eso tiene arreglo, ya me he encargado de todo"

"¿De qué hablas? No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, ya no soy el niño de once años que necesitaba de tu aprobación"

"¡Pues ciertamente no has madurado!"

Lucius apunto su varita a su hijo y este comenzó a levitar, segundos después lo mandó volando al otro extremo de la habitación. Draco azotó en la pared y cayó al piso, un candelabro estuvo a punto de caerle encima pero, a tiempo, se hizo a un lado.

"¡Estas loco! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?"

"¡Matarte! ¡Si pudiera hacerlo, lo habría hecho desde el instante en que me trajeron tus fotos con la chica Granger! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡No es correcto!"

"¡¿Según quién?! ¡¿Tú?!"

"¡Desde siempre! ¡Asi son las cosas! ¡Y no cambiarán porque tu decidiste tener un capricho más!"

"¡No es un capricho! ¡La amo! ¿lo entiendes? ¡Yo amo a Hermione Granger!"

"¡No digas eso Draco!"

Lucius levantó una vez más su varita y su hijo nuevamente fue a dar contra otra pared, el impacto fue tal que se escucho como, al otro lado de la habitación, un cuadro caía al suelo y comenzaba a gritar en protesta.

Draco estaba seguro que si no tenía algún hueso roto, era por que Merlín se estaba apiadando de él, el dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando y su visión, bueno, su padre no era más que un bulto borroso prácticamente indistinguible. Definitivamente no le quedaba mucho tiempo consciente.

"¿Que le has hecho? ¿Te arriesgaras a ir a Azkaban?"

"¿Azkaban? No he hecho nada de gravedad"

Draco trató de enfocar la vista, que cada vez se le volvía más borrosa, no perdería el conocimiento sin antes saber donde estaba Hermione.

"Cualquier cosa…que tu hagas…es peligrosa…"

"Conformate con saber que te he librado de un problema que pudo haber llegado a ser mayor, con lo que estaban a punto de hacer…¿que habrías hecho, si hubieras engendrado un sucio bastardo?"

Que poco lo conocía su padre, él jamás tenía relaciones sin protección, ya fuera de su parte o de la chica. Fuera como fuera, no le enojó la desconfianza que su padre había demostrado, le enfadó que hablara de un hijo entre él y Hermione, como un _sucio bastardo_.

Era completamente irracional pensar en algo tan serio como un hijo, pero Lucius Malfoy no tenía derecho a despreciar a uno de sus hijos, aún sin haber sido concebido.

"No sabes…lo que estás diciendo…"

"_Au contraire _hijo mío, ahora…no te resistas, la poción que bebiste aún esta en tu sistema, deja que te lleve a la inconsciencia nuevamente"

"¿Que yo bebí?...tu me drogaste…¿Como puedes dormir...sabiendo todo lo que le haces…a tu familia?"

Hasta ese momento, Draco no había reparado en que su madre no estaba, ella siempre estaba presente en estas situaciones ¿y ahora?. Estuvo a punto de preguntar pero se dio cuenta que no lograba emitir algún sonido, su visión se estaba tornando negra y el cuerpo le estaba pesando más a cada segundo que pasaba.

No se podía rendir, aún no sabía nada de su novia, y ahora su madre…

"La sangre sucia esta a salvo, si mis fuentes son correctas…en este momento está despertando en su habitación en Hogwarts, me gustaría decir que sigue igual que antes, pero ambos sabemos que eso es algo que no permitiré"

Draco lo escucho casi como en un susurro, no se fiaba de él, ¿pero que mas le quedaba en la precaria condición en que se encontraba? Cerró los ojos y se desmayó una vez más deseando con todo su ser, que todo no fuera más que un juego macabro de su mente.

* * *

><p>"Amo Draco…amo Draco, ¡despierte por favor!"<p>

"¿Que…?"

Al abrir los ojos, observas los temerosos ojos de Yun que te miran con preocupación.

"¿Ya esta despierto joven amo?"

Pestañeas repetidamente para aclarar tu vista, giras la cabeza y con asombro te das cuenta que ya no estas en tu habitación.

"Estamos en su dormitorio en Hogwarts amo, por favor dese prisa, ya ha perdido sus clases de la mañana…"

"¿Como es que llegue aquí? ¡¿Donde esta mi padre?!"

"El amo Lucius lo ha traido personalmente y luego me ha dejado aquí para asegurarme que despertaba con bien"

¿Como era que su padre lograba entrar y salir del castillo a su antojo?

"¿Se encuentra bien amo? ¿Necesita algo? Yun le ha preparado su ropa"

Con su mano le señaló una de las mesitas, donde en un extremo, estaba su uniforme listo y en el otro, una bandeja con comida.

"Se le han pasado las horas de comer, debe comer algo de lo que le he preparado para tener fuerzas…¡ah! y aqui esta su varita amo, su padre me encargó que se la diera en cuanto despertara"

Draco se puso en pie mientras tomaba su varita y empezaba a recordar todo lo pasado en su mansión. Era un recuerdo borroso gracias al brebaje que le habían dado. Le era difícil no estar enojado con la elfo enfrente de él, ella había sido la que le había tapado la boca y nariz con el somnífero, pero realmente no podía desquitar su enojo con ella, después de todo, no era más que una simple marioneta de su padre.

"¿Desde que hora llegamos? una vez que tuvo su ropa, subió a su cama y cerró las cortinas, comenzó a realizar hechizos de aseo personal y a cambiarse "¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

"Todo el día de ayer y hasta este momento…ya casi es hora del crepúsculo"

Suspiro larga y profundamente. Eran prácticamente 2 días. En dos días podían haber pasado muchas cosas. Enojado, corrió con furia las cortinas y se terminó de arreglar el saco una vez de pie.

"Ella…"

"¿Que?" te volteas agresivamente hacia Yun y observas como se intimida ante tu mirada "¿Quién, qué?"

"Ella esta bien, no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado"

"¡¿Quién?!"

"Su madre…ella esta en Francia, su padre la convenció de volver"

Claro, típico de Lucius, quitar a las personas que pudieran intervenir en sus planes, pero entonces…¿su madre estaba de su lado? ¿por eso era que su padre la había mandado lejos?

Que lastima que ese pensamiento no logrará mejorar su humor.

"¿Y que sabes de Hermione?"

Yun no te dice algo, permanece en silencio pero su mirada refleja que hay algo que no te quiere decir.

"Habla"

"Yun no sabe mucho…solo sabe que la señorita de Gryffindor esta bien…esta bien…"

"Tu sabes mas…¡dimelo!"

"No me pida eso amo…si Yun dice algo y su padre se entera, la castigara severamente"

"Entonces ya largate…¡vete de una buena vez!"

Draco salió pisando fuertemente, debía encontrar a Hermione lo antes posible. En cuanto puso pie en la sala común, su mirada chocó con la de Blase que lo miraba interrogativamente, a su lado estaba Theodore que en cuanto lo vio, comenzó a gritar para que todos supieran que Draco estaba en el lugar.

"¡Miren! El bello durmiente ha despertado…tu padre nos dijo que estuvieron cerrando un trato hasta muy noche…aunque claro esa excusa le importó bien poco a McGonagall, vino a buscarte en la tarde y dejó dicho que ya has faltado lo suficiente y que debes ir a hablar con ella"

"Vieja bruja…Blase sal conmigo"

Zabini lo siguió fuera de la sala común y sólo cuando estuvieron solos, se atrevió a preguntar:

"¿Qué sucedió realmente?"

"Mi padre esta dispuesto a separarme de Hermione, la otra noche estaba con ella y…"

"¿Los interrumpió cuando ustedes estaban…?"

"¡No!" involuntariamente, la cara de Draco se puso roja y Blase comenzó a reír "estábamos hablando solamente"

"Claro, yo tambien solo hablo cuando estoy con una chica durante la noche…venga Draco, somos amigos, aunque te seré sincero no pensé que Hermione fuera a ceder tan fácilmente, hay un rumor sobre, que a pesar de estar tanto tiempo con la comadreja, jamás pasó algo"

"¡Blaise, callate!"

"¡Ehh, calma calma!" carraspeando para controlar la risa, le puso una mano en el hombro "venga, sigue contándome….estaban _hablando_ y..."

"Y Hermione desapareció…"

"¿Se fue y te dejó con las ganas? Con razón desapareciste tanto tiempo"

"No seas imbécil Zabini…cuando digo que desapareció, me refiero a que se desvaneció frente a mis ojos"

"¿Desvanecerse? ¡Eso no es posible!"

"¡Yo lo vi…y desde esa noche no sé nada de ella!, no sé cómo esta o a donde la mandó mi padre"

"No te creo…"

"Te estoy diciendo como fueron las cosas, despues de eso a mi me dejaron inconsciente y desperte en…"

"No, Draco escúchame….no te puedo creer porque justo hoy hable con Hermione en la mañana"

Draco freno y miro a Blase sin comprender lo que decía.

"Eso no es posible"

"Lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad, nos tocó hacer equipos y aproveche para preguntarle si sabia donde estabas…a decir verdad se mostró muy extraña de que le preguntará sobre ti, asumí que estaban peleados"

"MI padre…me tuvo encerrado, drogado y me hizo creer que le había hecho algo a Hermione, que mientras yo había estado inconsciente, él se había encargado de ella"

"¿Te drogó? Escucha…no sé que le haya hecho, pero ella esta bien…yo la vi bien, un poco distraída pero no otra cosa"

"¡Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla!"

Ambos empezaron a correr por las escaleras buscando a Hermione o alguien que la hubiera visto. Draco no estaría tranquilo hasta saber que ella estaba bien.

"¡Weasley!" Blaise le grito a Ginny que iba saliendo de uno de los salones "¿Has visto a Granger?"

"Esta adentro, ¿Que sucede?"

"¡Por fin! ¡Draco, aqui esta!"

Draco fue donde ellos y se detuvo al ver que Ginny le bloqueaba la entrada.

"¿Para que la quieres?"

"Necesito hablar con ella"

"Ella esta…bueno, supongo que si a alguien le dirá porque se ha estado comportando tan extraña, es a ti"

"¿A que te refieres con extraña?"

"No sé exactamente, pero de un día para el otro regresó muy rara, se empezó a comportar distinto con todos"

Draco supo que eso no estaba bien, se alejo de Blaise y Ginny entrando al salón.

Hermione estaba acomodando manualmente todos los libros que se habían quedado en los escritorios. A simple vista, la observó muy tranquila, incluso estaba cantando en voz baja. Se quedó un largo momento tan solo observando, tratando de descifrar qué era _eso _que su padre había hecho y entonces ella lo volteó a ver.

"¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te estaba buscando…¿estas bien?"

"¿Yo? Perfecta" le sonrió cordialmente y siguió con su labor "¿Por qué la pregunta? Si lo dices porque no estoy usando un hechizo para poner todo en su lugar, deberías saber que me gusta hacer cosas al estilo muggle"

Él lo sabía, la había visto millones de veces hacerlo en la biblioteca y dar la misma explicación a quien le preguntara.

"No es eso…yo...es solo que no nos habíamos visto"

Hermione lo miró un momento e inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión.

"Bueno, si….es verdad, aunque no es tan raro" le volvió a sonreír un momento "aunque McGonagall nos preguntó por ti…deberías hablar con ella, dijo algo sobre que no alcanzaras a acreditar los cursos"

Si bien eso le preocupaba, no le importaba tanto como saber que pasaba con la castaña enfrente de él. Algo estaba mal, lo presentía y muy pocas veces, su intuición le había fallado.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"¿A mi? la pregunta aquí es, ¿que te sucede a ti?"

Tranquilamente Hermione siguió acomodando los libros en la estantería sin voltear a verlo.

Draco cerró los ojos y se llevó dos dedos al tabique de su nariz apretando fuertemente. Se irguió completamente y levantó la cabeza inhalando y exhalando profundamente. Si ella estaba bien, la única explicación lógica era que estaba enfadada, tal vez su marca de mortífago aún tenía alguna clase de hechizo contra los sangre sucia y seguramente Hermione la había activado al tocarla.

"Hermione, si estas enojada por lo que pasó, me puedo explicar, no es necesario que hagas tanto drama"

"Es que yo…"

"Fue mi padre, ya te lo dije, eso es todo…ahora ya no importa, está claro que solo quería espantarnos" quito sus dedos de su cara y miró a Hermione que permanecía con la misma expresión confundida "¿Lo ha logrado? bueno, claro que lo logró, incluso yo creí que te había pasado algo"

"¿Algo? ¿como que? Tu padre no se atrevería a dañarme, ¿con qué pretexto lo haría? Él y yo tenemos nada en común así que no me explico lo que estás queriendo decir"

"Vaya, gracias por no tomarme en cuenta, yo tambien odio a mi padre pero ¿acaso no has relacionado que yo soy _eso _que tienen en común?" sin poder evitarlo estaba haciendo un gesto de niño encaprichado "Tu enojo no justifica que te olvides de mi"

"No te entiendo, deja de hablar de ti y de mi como si fuéramos íntimos"

Draco frunció el ceño, se estaba desesperando, la actitud de Hermione cada vez le gustaba menos.

"Hermione, basta con esto, si lo que quieres es castigarme por haber permitido que alguien entrara a tu torre privada mientras tu y yo…bueno, de acuerdo pero deja de hacerte la tonta, no te queda"

"¿Mientras tu y yo qué? Y...¿como sabes de mi torre privada? Jamás alguien ademas de mi ha entrado, apenas se la enseñaré a Harry y Ron esta noche…"

¿Era imaginación de Draco, o Hermione se estaba alejando de él? La castaña estaba abrazando los libros fuertemente contra su pecho, como creando una barrera entre ellos y ya había dado dos pasos hacía atrás.

Hasta ese momento, Draco no había reparado en que la expresión de Hermione era una mezcla de duda, miedo y tensión. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus cejas prácticamente se juntaban en el medio. Al principio había estado altanera y burlona, como siempre que él la hacía enojar, ahora, era todo lo contrario. Hermione estaba asustada.

"¿A que estas queriendo jugar Malfoy? ¿Me estas siguiendo?"

"Que…¿Yo? ¡Pero si tu fuiste la que me llevó allí la otra noche! ¿De qué otra manera me habría enterado de que ahora duermes en una ala diferente a los demás Gryffindors?"

"No lo se, ¿tienes espías en el castillo? ¿con qué propósito?"

Más preocupado, que enojado, Draco dijo una vez más la pregunta que tantas veces ya le había hecho a su novia:

"¿Qué te sucede Hermione?"

"¿Y desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre?"

"Tu nombre…¿que te pasa? ¡Eres mi novia Hermione!, deja de pretender que has olvidado todo, estoy llegando al límite" inconscientemente cada vez estaba más nervioso, su pulso se estaba acelerando y se estaba poniendo frió "Si lo que quieres es que me enoje, lo estas consiguiendo niña"

"Eso no es tan difícil, siendo tan arrogante como lo eres, y no digas que somos novios"

"¿Qué tienes?" él jamás le había preguntado si quería ser su novia pero con todo lo que habia pasado, para él era mas que natural considerarla su novia "¿Que te sucede?"

"Por favor, hazte esa pregunta tú mismo, ¿qué quieres?" Hermione comenzó a negar con la cabeza y se llevó una mano hacia su sien y comenzó a apretarla un poco "escucha, bastante tengo con todos diciendo que estoy rara y sobre todo con Ronald detrás mío tratando de convencerme que me ama y que jamás me dejará ir nuevamente, ¿qué quiere decir con eso, si jamás me he ido?…y-y ahora tu…vienes aquí inventando no sé qué sarta de estupideces sobre tu padre y yo…"

"¿Que la comadreja que?

Repentinamente a Draco se le había olvidado que estaba a punto de enojarse con Hermione, ahora lo único que pensaba era en que la estúpida comadreja se estaba acercando a SU chica.

"Nada, no se porque te estoy contando esto, estoy muy muy estresada, ¿cual es el afán de todos en querer saber que me pasa? Ginny no me deja sola ni un solo momento y esta aferrada en que yo quede de contarle todo lo que pasó en Londres...yo no sé de qué habla, yo fui sola y…"

"Tu y yo fuimos a Londres…juntos…"

"No, yo fui sola...y despues me quede en mi casa con mis padres, ¡eso es lo que recuerdo y ya! por favor, solo…"

Hermione se veía agotada, solo la había dejado de ver dos días, ¿que le habían hecho? Un pensamiento se empezaba a formar en su mente pero no quería aceptarlo.

"Hermione..." estiro indeciso un brazo hacia ella "¿Tu sabes quien soy, cierto?"

La castaña lo miró fijamente un segundo y al instante, comenzó a reír.

"¿Pero qué pregunta es eso? ¡Obviamente se quien eres!"

Draco soltó todo el aire que había estado sosteniendo angustiosamente, pero que imbécil, por una fracción de segundo había creído que Hermione…

"Eres el engreído príncipe de Slytherin, ¿quien mas si no? Draco Malfoy, novio de Pansy"

Hermione aun reía un poco y lo miraba extrañada. Draco se puso tenso.

"Hermione, por favor, dime que sabes quienes somos…no, más importante: dime que sabes qué es lo que somo tu y yo"

"¿Tu y yo? ¿De qué hablas?"

El poco color que quedaba en las mejillas de Draco iba desapareciendo gradualmente. Poco a poco iba entendiendo que pasaba.

"Malfoy, hace mucho que no somos enemigos, si es a lo que te refieres…de ahí en fuera entre tu y yo no hay nada en absoluto"

"¡No! ¡No digas eso!"

Asustado de lo que acababa de escuchar, fue rápidamente hacia ella y la sujetó fuertemente por los hombros.

"Hermione, reacciona, ya fue suficiente de jugar conmigo"

"¡¿Que demonios te sucede?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!"

Tambaleando hacia atrás, se alejó de él lo más que pudo y aferró más fuertemente los libros a su pecho.

"No, no hasta que reacciones, sea lo que sea que te hayan hecho…"

Dio unos pasos hacía ella pero fue lo más lejos que pudo llegar; Hermione sacó su varita velozmente al tiempo que con voz potente y fuerte, gritaba:

"¡Expelliarmus!"

Draco fue a dar al otro extremo del salón, tirando todo el contenido de una vitrina al estrellarse contra ella. Completamente aturdido y confundido levantó el rostro justo a tiempo, para ver a Hermione corriendo para alejarse del lugar.

"¡Hermione, espera!"

Pero ella no volvió, ni siquiera miró para atrás.

Hermione no tenía idea de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, no sabía que entre ellos había algo más que compañerismo, ella no tenía idea alguna de que él estaba enamorado de ella.

¿No era eso lo que había insinuado su padre? Le había dicho que ella estaba bien, que simplemente se había encargado de alejarla de él.

"¡Hombre! ¿Qué pasó?" Zabini corrió a auxiliarlo "¡Vi a Hermione atravesar corriendo hacía los dormitorios!"

Draco tardo en reaccionar y se puso de pie ayudado por Blase mientras seguía tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba.

"¡Eh Draco! ¡Reacciona! ¿Que pasó?"

"De alguna forma...mi padre ha borrado todo recuerdo mío de su mente…"

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?"

"Ella…no recuerda que ella y Weasley ya no son novios; ni que fuimos a Londres juntos…nada..."

"¿Quieres…quieres decir que ella no recuerda nada de lo que ha pasado en este curso?…¿Draco?"

Pero él ya no contestó, seguía mirando por donde Hermione había salido corriendo, por donde había huido de él; en su mente él seguía siendo el mismo de antes, el engreído de siempre, el cobarde que no había podido matar a Dumbledore y que se había dejado manipular por todos. Hermione no tenía idea de cómo él había cambiado, no tenía recuerdos de esas noches que ellos habían pasado riendo y haciéndose confesiones que inevitablemente los habían unido. Ella no sabía que había compartido largas horas de estudio en la biblioteca con él, así sin hablar, simplemente en compañía uno del otro hasta terminar los deberes. No sabía que Draco en muchas ocasiones la había observado y se había asombrado de lo hermosa que era aún sin proponérselo.

Hermione no sabía que él, la amaba.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Lamento las faltas de ortografía, por cuestiones de tiempo no pude corregirlas todas.<p>

Muchas gracias por dejar review **adrmil, LucyTheMarauder, puccachokolatito y BlackRose2797**

Trate de tardar lo menos posible, espero les haya gustado.

Review por favor, saquenme una enorme sonrisa dejando un comentario :)

Los(as) leo en el próximo capitulo.

Bella.


	14. L'attraction devenue

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (libros o películas) no me pertenecen así como tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

><p><strong>„ " - pensamientos<br>« » - recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>Intro: Esto no es correcto…. ¿Entonces por qué sigues viniendo?...porque….no hubiera sido correcto rechazar tu invitación…. ¿y por qué me sigues pidiendo que nos veamos?...yo…yo…..no lo sé, ya no sé nada!...<strong>

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Forbidden attraction**

**Capítulo XIII: L'attraction devenue**

"Ronald, deja de mirarme asi por favor"

"¿Que tiene de malo que mire a mi novia?"

"Me miras como si fuera a irme en cualquier momento"  
>"Bueno, es que uno nunca sabe"<br>"Me estas incomodando…¡ya Ronald! Quita esa mirada"  
>"Disculpa Hermione…¿a donde vas?"<br>"Me voy, tengo que ir a la biblioteca…¿que haces?"  
>"Voy contigo"<br>"Ron, déjala, la estás sofocando"  
>Hermione miró con agradecimiento a Harry, quien estaba evitando la mirada enfadada de su mejor amigo. Éste no le hizo caso y se apresuró a abrazar a Hermione por la cintura.<br>"Te vemos mas tarde Harry, ¿cierto?"  
>"Claro…"<p>

Harry los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por uno de los pasillos.

"¿Tú también sigues muy confundido, cierto?"  
>"Muchísimo….no logró entender que le paso a Hermione"<br>"No lo quise decir enfrente de mi hermano, pero hace dos noches Hermione tuvo una discusión muy acalorada con Malfoy"  
>"¿Como?" Harry bajó de inmediato el libro que estaba leyendo al escuchar eso, sí Hermione había hablado con Draco, era algo que merecía toda su atención "¿En que momento fue eso?"<br>"Al terminar la última clase de la tarde, Zabini me encontró y me preguntó por ella…después Malfoy entró al salón, yo me quede afuera a esperarla y Zabini lo mismo, no pasó mucho hasta que escuchamos que Hermione conjuraba y después se escucho como se rompían muchas cosas….lo siguiente que vimos fue a Hermione salir corriendo del salón, parecía muy asustada y Draco no paraba de gritar su nombre"  
>"¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Te dijo que paso?"<br>"No, intente hacerla hablar pero se resistió a decirme algo…insistió en que Malfoy está loco y que le estaba hablando sin sentido"  
>"Diablos...esto sólo lo complica más"<br>"¿Crees que hayan peleado? ¿Crees que Hermione estuvo con Draco solo para…?"  
>"No, eso jamás, no sé con exactitud si eran pareja pero si te puedo decir que no estaban jugando, Hermione y Draco no solo estaban pasando el rato"<br>"Entonces no logro entender que paso" Ginny se recostó en las piernas de su novio y cerró los ojos tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando con su mejor amiga "a pesar de todo, se le veía muy feliz antes de las vacaciones"

Harry no respondió, estaba tratando de encajar las piezas. Hermione había amanecido extraña un día, su actitud no sólo la había sorprendido a él sino a toda la mesa de Gryffindor, se atrevería a decir que al comedor entero.

Llego a desayunar con semblante cansado y se excusó diciendo que le dolía la cabeza, que había sido una de esas noches donde a pesar de haber dormido, no había descansado en absoluto. Ginny le hizo lugar al lado de ella pero Hermione la ignoró y se fue directo con Ron, le dio los buenos días y acto seguido lo había besado. En ese momento se hizo el silencio, todos los miraron pero ella no pareció ser conciente, le preguntó a Ron que le pasaba y se había sentado a su lado.

"¿Todo empezó esa mañana en el comedor, cierto? ¿Sabes que hizo la noche anterior a ese día?"  
>Al no obtener respuesta, bajo la mirada y se encontró a su novia profundamente dormida. Sonrió y le quitó el cabello del rostro, ella también estaba preocupada pero no estaba tan confundida como él. Él había visto a Draco en Francia, él sabía que los sentimientos de ambos no eran un juego, entonces no se explicaba cómo la actitud de Hermione había cambiado de un día para el otro. Ya se había planteado hablar con Malfoy, pero simplemente no encontraba un momento para que eso pasara.<p>

"Potter…necesitamos hablar"

Harry volteó la cabeza y se preguntó si acaso el poder de su mente había alcanzado nuevos niveles.

* * *

><p>"¿A donde nos estas llevando?"<br>"He decidido mostrarles uno de los privilegios que me fueron dados por ser el premio anual"  
>Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban caminando por las escaleras hacia un rumbo desconocido para los dos primeros.<br>"¿De que se trata?"  
>"Por si no se habían dado cuenta…ya no duermo en la torre de Gryffindor" Hermione miró a sus dos amigos tratando de entender cómo es que no habían notado su ausencia en las últimas noches "¿no lo has notado Ronald?"<br>Ron no respondió, si era sincero con Hermione, entonces ella le haría muchas preguntas que él no sabría responder, y siendo honestos, no le convenía que Hermione se pusiera a hacer preguntas.  
>"Soy muy distraído cielo"<br>"Mmm..." un poco enojada los termino de guiar hacía el retrato que protegía la entrada a sus habitaciones privadas "Buenas noches Miranda"  
>"Señorita Granger, buenas noches ¿como estuvo su día?"<br>"Bien, gracias"  
>"¡Vaya! Pero que veo…ha traído compañía nueva, ¿y su guapo compañero de ojos grises?"<br>"¿Disculpe? ¿Mi qué?"  
>Ron, volteo a ver alarmado a Harry que simplemente le hizo señas de no saber qué hacer. Ambos habían entendido al instante a quién se refería Miranda, el peli-rojo, pálido como estaba, se apresuró a ponerle una mano en el hombro a su novia.<br>"Hermione, date prisa…esta empezando a hacer frío y ansio ver lo que nos quieres enseñar"  
>"Si claro, mmm lunartickle"<br>El retrato de Miranda miró mal a Ron hasta que desapareció de la vista de ellos. Ron fue el primero en entrar y jalo a Hermione de la muñeca para que no le diera tiempo de seguir analizando la pregunta del retrato, Harry entró detrás de ellos un poco incómodo. Esta situación le era poco agradable sabiendo todo lo que sabía.  
>Al estar los tres en la sala, Hermione les explico como McGonagall se la había dado, después les empezó a mostrar como le había dado un toque personal con fotografías, libros y unos cuantos adornos que había traído de su casa.<br>"Es muy linda y acogedora Hermione" aunque él se esforzaba por parecer normal, no podía. Ver a su amiga tan extraña y no pudiendo hacer a un lado la plática que había tenido horas antes, no podía sonreír sinceramente, debía hablar con ella por su propio bien "Hermione, necesito que me respondas algo"  
>La repentina seriedad de Harry tomó por sorpresa a los otros dos chicos, Hermione le sonrió y Ron volvió a palidecer.<br>"Dime Harry….te he notado muy raro, ¿que tienes?"  
>"Debo saber si…si…" Harry no completaba la frase pues, a espaldas de Hermione, Ron le hacía señas para que no dijera algo "Si no es mucho espacio para ti, ¿no te sentirás sola?"<br>"Ohh eso…bueno, un poco al principio, pero tu sabes bien lo mucho que valoro mi privacidad y mi espacio así que, realmente no me molesta"  
>"Eso mmmm….es perfecto Mione" le sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo antes de darse vuelta y empezar a inspeccionar el lugar, aunque Hermione notó el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ocultar sus sentimientos, no preguntó qué era lo que realmente sucedía.<br>Los tres se quedaron en silencio, cada quien en un lugar de la sala. Harry estaba checando los libros que Hermione tenía, y algo llamó su atención; una insignificancia, pero una corazonada le dijo que preguntara.  
>"Hermione…¿no me habías contado que ya tenías completa la colección de Jane Austen?"<br>"Esta completa, ¿por qué lo dices?"  
>"Pues, no es que yo sepa de literatura y esas cosas, pero ¿no 'Orgullo y prejuicio' debería estar aquí?"<br>"Debe de estar ahí...lo compré en Londres, lo recuerdo perfectamente"

Caminando hacía el librero, donde Harry estaba inclinado leyendo cada uno de los títulos de los libros, intentaba recordar el momento en que había comprado el libro. Su sistema para la compra de libros, era muy arcaico, los anotaba en una lista y conforme los iba comprando los iba tachando. Esa mañana antes de ir a la biblioteca, había leído su lista y 'Orgullo y prejuicio' ya estaba tachado. Por lo tanto, debiera de estar en el librero.

"Aqui no esta, debiste haberme dicho y te lo habría regalado también en Navidad, ¿o lo dejaste en tu casa?"

"No, yo lo compre, lo recuerdo claramente…fue en el viaje que hicimos a Londres"

Hermione hizo una mueca mientras evocaba sus memorias del día en que había comprado el libro, se recordaba vagamente hablando con alguien, diciéndole que Jane Austen era su autora favorita, luego se había puesto a hablar con la dependienta y había dicho:

_« Discúlpeme, no sabe quién es Jane Austen »_

¿Pero quien? ¿Con quien iba ella ese día? También recordó que después, la dependienta no le había hablado a ella, se había dirigido a alguien más y le había cobrado el libro. Se empezó a desesperar pues despues, tan solo recordaba que el libro ya estaba en una bolsa y ella feliz, estaba saliendo de la librería.

"Hermione…¿estas bien?"

"No logró recordar Harry…yo compre ese libro ¿o alguien me lo compró?"

_« ¿Para qué me lo compras si no me lo darás? »_

Su propia voz colándose en sus memorias le provocó una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

_« ¿Para qué me lo compras si no me lo darás? »_

"Hermione, tranquila…"  
>Harry la guió hacia el sillón y la sentó, Ron estaba a su lado mirando mal a Harry.<br>Hermione seguía pensando en ese día, ¿a quien le había reclamado ella? ¿Quien? Una voz, muy lejana quería entrar en su mente, pero entre más trataba de recordar, entre más trataba de darle cuerpo a su recuerdo, más olvidaba y más le dolía la cabeza.  
>"Hermione, relájate, deja de pensar…debe de ser difícil para ti pero intentalo"<br>Enojada por la broma de Ronald, cerró con más fuerza los ojos deseando que se fuera de ahí, ¿por qué seguía siendo su novia si la fastidiaba tanto?  
>"Ron, es mejor que nos vayamos…llevemosla a su cuarto y vámonos"<br>"Gracias Harry"  
>Ambos la levantaron y caminaron con ella, una vez en su habitación, Harry se acercó a uno de sus armarios y sacó su pijama, dejándola en su cama le sonrió.<br>"Si necesitas algo, avísanos, debo hacer guardia asi que estare despierto prácticamente toda la noche"  
>"¿Guardia?"<br>"Si, a la profesora McGonagall la puso nerviosa que Draco y sus padres hayan estado entrando y saliendo del castillo, ya ha castigado a Draco pero nos ha pedido a algunos que vigilemos unos días"  
>"Bien...muchas gracias chicos, me bañare y me acostaré, no creo verlos hasta el desayuno de mañana"<br>"Buenas noches cielo, descansa esa hermosa cabecita" Ron se acerco a ella y le dió un beso corto, cuando quiso besarla nuevamente, Hermione se alejó "¿sucede algo?"  
>"No, solo estoy cansada.…nos vemos mañana Ronald" sin esperar otra respuesta le señaló la puerta.<br>"Pero cielo…"  
>"Por favor" Hermione le señaló su ropa dándole a entender que se iba a cambiar y necesitaba privacidad "te veo mañana"<br>Derrotado, Ron dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.  
>"¿Harry?"<br>"Dime"  
>"¿Desde cuando llamas a Malfoy por su nombre de pila?" era un detalle muy pequeño, pero no le había pasado desapercibido "Me parece que jamás te había escuchado llamarlo por su primer nombre"<br>"Pues mmm…desde que ustedes…"  
>"¡Eso no importa cielo! Ahora descansa y nos vemos mañana" antes de que siguieran hablando, él ya había sacado a Harry de la habitación y ahora caminaban juntos hacia la salida "¿se puede saber por qué te empeñas en querer que ella piense en Malfoy?"<br>"¿Yo? Ella fue la que pregunto"  
>"Solo porque tu lo trajiste a colación, igual que con los libros"<br>"Yo no sabía que él se lo había comprado…además, esto esta mal Ron, sí Hermione de repente sacó a Malfoy de su vida no es por casualidad, realmente ella lo ha olvidado por completo"  
>"¿Y? ¿Cual es el problema?"<br>"¿Como preguntas eso? Hermione no es tan buena actriz, ella DE VERDAD ha olvidado a Malfoy y todo lo que vivió con él, alguien la hechizo"  
>Ron se detuvo y giró bruscamente provocando que Harry chocará con el y se tambaleara un par de pasos hacía atrás.<br>"Escuchame bien Harry, a mi no me interesa si se pelearon y ella decidió alejarlo, tampoco me importa si se auto hechizo para olvidar, lo único relevante para mi, es que ha regresado conmigo"  
>"¿No te das cuenta de lo mal que esta esto?"<br>"¿Mal? ¿que puede estar mal? ¿que su atracción por mí haya regresado? ¿que este conmigo y no con la serpiente?"  
>El cariño que Harry le tenía a su mejor amigo le impidió contestar sinceramente a su última pregunta.<br>"Escucha, estoy diciendo que es demasiado extraño y Hermione no es tonta, cada vez tendrá más preguntas, en algún momento querrá saber porque tiene tantas lagunas mentales de los meses anteriores"  
>"Ella no pasaba tanto tiempo con Malfoy"<br>"Ron, ella ya le había enseñado su torre a él antes que a nosotros, ¿eso no te dice algo?"  
>Ron hizo cara de asco, claro que le decía algo, le decía muchísimo. Cuando el cuadro de Miranda Goshawk le había preguntado por su compañero de ojos grises, inmediatamente había entendido que se refería a Malfoy, Hermione y él ya habían estado ahí antes y eso lo mataba de celos. Habían estado solos, apartados de todo el castillo, pero Hermione no sería capaz, ella no…ella no podría haber estado con la serpiente, con él jamás había querido hacer algo, su pudor se los había impedido. Con Malfoy debía de haber sido igual.<br>"Todos habíamos notado que Hermione no dormía en su habitación…te seré sincero, por como yo veía las cosas con Draco creía que se estaba quedando con él en algún lugar, después de lo de hace rato no me parece tan descabellada la idea de que…"  
>"¡Callata Harry! ¡No te atrevas a mezclarlos!"<br>"¡Ron! Ya sabíamos que ellos estaban juntos"  
>"¡Pero no revueltos! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!" Ron estaba rojo de la furia que sentía "¡Hermione no se acostó con Draco Malfoy! ¡Hermione es mi novia, ella ha vuelto conmigo y no dejaré que nos separen nuevamente!"<br>Ron se alejó de Harry aún gritando y pisando exageradamente fuerte.  
>Harry se alejó en dirección contraria. No tenia ganas de seguir discutiendo, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y tenía toda la noche para hacerlo, mientras estuviera de guardia nadie lo molestaría. Tan solo debía pasar un momento por la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba preparando todo para bajar a desayunar. Después de haber tenido una noche de sueño, más o menos tranquila, estaba dispuesta a mejorar la relación con su novio. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, había decidido que eso era lo mejor, debía ignorar la sensación tan extraña que tenía cada que Ron estaba cerca de ella, ese sentimiento en la boca del estómago, esa ansiedad y sensación de que algo estaba mal seguramente no era nada sino el cansancio que traía de hace ya, muchos días.<p>

Terminó de peinarse y se sonrió a sí misma.

"Lista para un nuevo día, ¿qué opinas minino?" Hermione se hincó y empezó a acariciar a su gato "hoy seré distinta con Ronald…todo mejorará"

Crookshanks paro el suave ronroneo que estaba haciendo y miró fijamente a su dueña.

"No me mires asi…..tu no sabes lo difícil que se volvería todo si Ronald y yo nos distanciamos"

A manera de respuesta el gato se alejó de la mano de su dueña y se puso a buscar entre sus cobijas.

"No te pongas así, sé que no te cae bien y tu a él tampoco"

Crookshanks continuó con su labor sin mirar ni un poquito en dirección a su ama.

"Me tengo que ir….." acercándose una vez más a él, noto que algo brillaba entre sus patas, su gato estaba cuidando celosamente algo "Crookshanks...¿Qué tienes ahí?"

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Y es que todos(as) me hicieron infinitamente feliz con sus reviews :'). El capítulo anterior ha sido el que mas reviews ha recibido m/

Muchas gracias por el review dejado a: puccachokolatito, LucyTheMarauder, Lalyys (gracias por el review dejado en el capítulo 3), BlackRose2797, MurcielagoAjenjo (ame tu review, lo amé, me hizo reir y sonreir como no te imaginas ;D) , En Resumen soy un Heroe ,Lun Black, catalina, jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly.

TODOS y cada uno de los review me alegraron conforme iban llegando, este capítulo es de uds mis hermosos lectores, que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para darme ánimo.

También quisiera agradecer a quienes pusieron la historia en favorita y alerta :3

Y bueno, para finalizar: todos seguimos odiando a Lucius Malfoy, ya veremos más de él y de nuestro querido Draco en los capítulos por venir :D  
>Una vez más muchas gracias y les agradezco la paciencia.<p> 


End file.
